Careless Memories
by Kradcitta
Summary: Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre serpiente que quiere matarlo. Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.
1. Vehículo del Destino

**Careless Memories**

**_Capítulo Primero_**.-

Draco Malfoy, dentro de todo, no es un mal chico.

Tal vez, de haber sido criado por otra familia, no sería tan malo como se ve.

O tal vez no, pero el punto es que Draco no es malvado.

Se considera especial. Le gusta su nombre y no tolera a quienes se ríen de él y a los más débiles y/o estúpidos. Es muy competitivo y busca lo que le es más conveniente, admira a Madame Pomfrey y al Profesor Snape y en alguna época oscura de su vida sólo tuvo por amigos a unos cuantos elfos domésticos.

No que eso haya cambiado mucho: Draco siempre ha tenido problemas profundizando con la gente y estableciendo lazos de amistad.

Creció mas bien solo, con el ocasional abrazo de mamá y el esporádico cumplido de papá.

Draco Malfoy es muy independiente, pero es porque nunca ha sabido cómo ser de otra manera. Su familia es muy rica y antigua, pura y elegante, pero tampoco es experta en afecto. Su padre piensa que es vergonzoso y a su madre no le gusta tocar a la gente.

Ella se llama Narcissa y es muy hermosa y selectiva, cree firmemente en la pureza de castas. La ama. De pequeño quería casarse con ella, pero ahora mantienen una relación distante, más distante incluso que antes, porque Draco es mayor ya y Lucius, su padre, siempre le ha enseñado que los hombres no deben mostrar una debilidad ridícula por sus madres, aunque sean de su propia sangre, que es lo más importante que existe.

A Lucius Malfoy, siempre desapegado y correcto, le gusta el ajedrez, el poder y el coñac. Por eso y por sus servicios hacia cierto Señor Oscuro, está en la cárcel.

Harry Potter es el culpable de eso. Harry Potter está más presente en la mente de Lucius que el propio Draco y Draco se odia y odia a Harry Potter, porque su madre se siente sola y ahora duerme un montón, porque este verano no tuvo nada que hacer y él también se sintió muy solo, como cuando era pequeño, porque se siente infeliz, peor que antes y ni siquiera culpar a Potter le hace sentirse bien.

Draco Malfoy llegó solo esa mañana de Septiembre a la plataforma 9 y ¾, con el bolsillo derecho ocupado por un saquito de galeones y arrastrando su carrito.

No tiene ninguna mascota, porque le gustan los animales y cree que sería cruel tener una para no cuidarla y dejarla morir.

Esa mañana se sentía desgraciado y maldecía en su interior, porque su madre ni siquiera había salido de la cama para despedirlo, porque su padre no estaba allí y porque el chofer no hizo caso a sus intentos de conversación.

Cuando Crabbe y Goyle se le acercaron, no pudo soportarlos por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que se moría por compañía y encargándoles su equipaje trepó al tren, para encontrase cara a cara con Potter, quien hizo una mueca de asco similar a la suya.

Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas por un rato, mientras Draco recordaba el estado lamentable en que los admiradores del Chico-Que-Vivió lo habían dejado el año pasado en el tren, para que Narcissa lo recogiera, con repugnancia.

No parpadeó y Potter fue el primero en apartar la mirada; Draco pasó a su lado empujándole con el hombro y se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento vacío.

Casi tira al suelo a la señora del carrito en medio de su distracción, porque odiar hace que no prestes la debida atención y disculpándose, miró con desdén a un grupo de tercer año de Hufflepuff que ya se habían puesto las túnicas y que lo estaban mirando.

Ser el hijo de un reconocido Mortífago te da popularidad.

Encontró por fin una cabina desocupada y estirándose en el asiento, durmió.

* * *

Harry Potter toma pastillas para dormir. Tío Vernon se las compró porque cerrarle su mente a Voldemort le causa insomnio y a Tía Petunia la pone nerviosa que él esté despierto mientras todos duermen. Ya se acostumbró a tragarlas.

Son grandes y redondas y dejan un gusto amargo en la boca si están allí demasiado tiempo.

Harry creció durante el verano y su pelo está más negro y desordenado que nunca.

Agradece el ser lampiño, porque los vellos en el pecho de Dudley le dan asco y al no tener, le gusta sentirse diferente a esa mole que es su primo.

El desarrollo de Harry siempre estuvo más atrasado que el resto y ya se había resignado a ser mucho más bajo que Ron, pero ahora que creció se siente mejor, aunque eso no hace que piense menos en Sirius, en la muerte y en la soledad que vive y que siempre ha vivido. La odia, y le duele por lo mismo.

Harry Potter está en forma y ha desarrollado una masa muscular ligera, muy ligera, porque su cuerpo sigue siendo muy delgado.

Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió y Creció Para Tener Cintura.

Dudley se ríe de él, porque la nueva dieta de Dudley incluía una liposucción y mucho ejercicio, que el obeso rubio se negaba a hacer solo. Ha visto a Harry desnudo al salir de la ducha y se ha reído de él, de sus costillas y de su cintura, pero por lo menos Harry sabe que está mejor dotado que su primo y ahora cada vez que Dudley se ríe, Harry levanta una ceja y el rubio se queda callado.

A Harry le parecen ridículos los videos para ejercitarse – Y uno, y dos, logremos esas nalgas de acero! Y tres, y cuatro, vamos, pantorrillas!- pero no dice nada porque sabe que quizás muy pronto puede que se vea involucrado en alguna especie de enfrentamiento físico y quiere estar preparado, aunque ya no crea mucho en la conservación de la vida.

El verano pasó con rapidez y mucho calor, con el que Harry descubrió que es una de esas personas a las que les sudan las manos. Se sorprendió cuando llegó la hora de partir, sus materiales habiéndolos comprado otra persona por él, al ser demasiado riesgosa su salida.

Harry Potter tiene dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, que se gustan y a veces sólo hablan entre sí. En esas ocasiones, Harry siente que sobra y que tal vez también debería encontrar a alguien con quien discutir.

Sólo se ha besado con una persona y fue incómodo y mojado. No tiene prisa en repetir la experiencia, porque aparte no sabe si lo hará bien y últimamente Harry se siente muy inseguro y quiere que sea un lindo recuerdo.

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

Hay algo etéreo en la manera de dormir de Malfoy que le llama la atención, se ve vulnerable así, aunque tiene los labios apretados y Harry se pregunta si tal vez está soñando cosas feas, como él.

No sabe qué es lo que lo impulsa a hacerlo, pero se sienta en el asiento contrario y lo observa, hasta que el suave movimiento del tren y la acompasada respiración del rubio lo arrullan y duerme también.

* * *

Colin Creevey adora a Harry Potter.

Es su héroe, su salvador, su caballero de armadura brillante.

Tiene una gran colección de fotos vacías, porque el Harry de la fotografía insiste en esconderse. Colin a veces piensa que lo ama, y a veces piensa que tal vez no, pero la mitad del tiempo no sabe lo que quiere y está bien, no se complica y se limita a fotografiarlo, como si de alguna manera le ayudara a descubrirlo.

En el pasillo del tren, el gato color canela de la mejor amiga de Harry está arañando una puerta, así que Colin le abre e inspira sorprendido frente a la imagen que lo recibe.

El gato, cuyo nombre Colin no recuerda pero cree empieza por C, se acurruca en el pecho de Malfoy, ronroneando y el rostro del adolescente se relaja y hay algo en la imagen de esos dos enemigos durmientes, en asientos opuestos pero compartiendo algo tan íntimo que le quita la respiración a Colin, quien saca tembloroso su cámara y dispara una, dos, tres veces.

Draco Malfoy aprieta los párpados y se sienta adormecido aún, apoyándose con los codos, con un gato dormido encima antes de ver un flash cegador y oír como la puerta se cierra apresuradamente.

Creyendo soñar, se pone de costado, un brazo bajo la cabeza- el gato acomodándose a la nueva posición- y vuelve a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Harry despierta, Malfoy todavía está allí, durmiendo, y Harry se pregunta si es mejor irse en ese momento y fingir que nunca lo observó dormir o quedarse y esperar la reacción del rubio. Se debate unos minutos y cuando ya está de pie y a punto de abrir la puerta, Draco Malfoy despierta y lo observa, con los ojos levemente desenfocados por unos instantes. Harry Potter contiene la respiración y Malfoy lo mira, y lo mira, y lo sigue mirando, hasta que Harry, nervioso, vuelve a sentarse y lo mira de vuelta.

Cuando Draco abre la boca para hablar, finalmente, Harry miente.

"Pensé que estaba vacío, perdona si te desperté", dice apresuradamente.

Malfoy frunce el entrecejo, pero asiente y Harry piensa que tal vez no debería haber mentido, si no simplemente haberse largado de ese lugar y de ese ambiente extraño, que hace que Malfoy se vea vulnerable y solo, y que hace que las palabras se le atasquen en la garganta. Draco se endereza y se sienta correctamente en el asiento, Crookshanks en su regazo. Malfoy parece extrañado por la presencia del gato, pero lo acaricia tras de las orejas y este comienza al instante a ronronear profundamente y a arquearse bajo su toque.

Harry Potter no podría estar más confundido.

"Ese... ese es el gato de Hermione", dice por fin.

La mano de Draco se detiene y el ronroneo disminuye y Harry tiene la loca idea de que Malfoy va a tirar de un momento a otro al gato color canela lejos y con asco.

Pero la mano vuelve a acariciar y Harry traga con dificultad, porque de pronto no puede apartar la vista de ella y el ronroneo de Crookshanks llena su cabeza.

"Es un lindo gato", contesta Draco, rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio.

Los hombros de Harry ya no están tan tensos y vuelve a respirar con cierta tranquilidad, mientras Malfoy continúa envuelto en su hermético envoltorio de silencio, acariciando a su nuevo amigo felino y observando a Potter sin que este lo note.

Draco Malfoy no podría estar más confundido.

Despierta para encontrar a Potter en su compartimiento, quien se sienta y se queda mirándolo, e intenta incluso una pequeña conversación.

Con él. Harry Potter simplemente NO HABLA con Draco Malfoy.

Menos bajo esta clase de condiciones.

Draco sabe que debería estar reaccionando de otra manera, que debería gritar tal vez, arrojarle el gato por la cabeza y gritar un poco más, pero está tan cansado que hasta odiar a Potter no parece tentador.

Así que se queda tranquilo, silencioso y observante, acariciando al gato que se siente tan suave a su tacto. Y además, el gato parece disfrutarlo.

Draco Malfoy no está acostumbrado a tocar y que sea disfrutado.

Pero hay algo que no calza en todo esto. Potter está extraño.

Le dio explicaciones a Draco cuando este no había pedido alguna y parece nervioso en su asiento. Parece culpable, se da cuenta de pronto, y eso es algo muy sospechoso.

Hay algo en la mirada de Malfoy que cambia que hace que Harry se estremezca.

"Dónde están tus amigos?", pregunta en un tono bajo y desconfiado. "Acaso pretenden repetir la escenita del año pasado?"

Los ojos grises de Malfoy están clavados en los verdes de Harry y Harry se da cuenta de que Malfoy está alerta y hasta pareciera decepcionado. Cansado, más que nada.

"No sé dónde están y no, no creo que ninguno de nosotros esté interesado en atraer problemas recién comenzado el año", contesta a la defensiva.

Los labios de Malfoy se tuercen en un mueca despectiva.

"Tenía la idea de que eras un imán para esos, Potter"

Harry sonríe ligera y amargamente.

"Puede que sí, puede que no...", exclama, cerrando los ojos. "No hay manera de saberlo en estos momentos. Pero no estamos rodando por ahí en estos minutos intentando sacarnos los ojos, así que asumo que no tanto."

"No soy del tipo que se involucra en peleas de ese tipo, Potter. Te recuerdo que de los dos, el más inclinado a los puños... eres tú."

Harry abre los ojos y mira fijamente a Malfoy, que sin dejar de acariciar a Crookshanks lo observa con la misma intensidad.

El puño derecho le cosquillea y Harry siente de nuevo el placer de hundirlo en el estómago de Malfoy, que había cedido tan exquisitamente ante su ataque.

Inspira profundamente y asiente.

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

Y Draco Malfoy vuelve a estar alerta, porque los ojos de Potter se han oscurecido con un sentimiento que Draco supone correctamente es violencia y no quiere probarlo, porque a pesar de que Potter es muy divertido de molestar, pega duro y a Draco no le gusta el dolor.

Ninguno de los dos nota cómo la mano de Malfoy ha dejado de acariciar a Crookshanks, que está muy quieto y expectante. Sólo cuando el gato da un poderoso salto hacia Harry logran los dos dejar de mirarse y concentrar su atención en el gato, que ahora maúlla lastimosamente.

Draco alza las cejas, intentando no sonreír.

"Me parece que tiene hambre", dice, alzando la mirada, desafiante, hacia Potter.

Harry se pone de pie, con Crookshanks reposando en sus brazos y sin dejar de maullar y sonríe ligeramente, ahora que la tensión está rota.

"Er, sí, tiene hambre. Es mejor que me vaya", murmura, encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero Malfoy es más rápido y la abre por él.

"Fue un gusto conversar contigo, Potter", exclama Draco, cuando Harry está afuera del compartimiento y Harry no puede dejar de notar el sarcasmo.

"Igualmente, Malfoy", contesta por su parte, mirándolo por última vez antes de caminar por el pasillo en busca de sus amigos.

Cuando Potter ya ha entrado a uno, Malfoy suspira, porque por primera vez desde el año pasado siente que algo interesante ha pasado en su vida y ya no tiene tanto cansancio, si no ganas de averiguar que pasará la próxima vez que vea a Potter.

Y al gato, también. Con una sonrisita, se encamina a su vez a buscar a sus compañeros.

* * *

"Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados", es lo primero que dice Hermione cuando Harry entra con Crookshanks en sus brazos.

Ron levanta la vista de sus caramelos y le sonríe.

"Cómo estuvo tu verano, Harry?" le pregunta, ofreciendo una rana de chocolate.

Harry deja al gato en el asiento y se sienta, acepta el dulce y sonríe de vuelta.

"Llegué más temprano y buscándolos me dio sueño, así que me quedé dormido en un compartimiento de más allá.", explica, metiéndose el chocolate a la boca entero.

Hermione frunce el ceño y Harry no sabe si es por su manera de comer o por lo próximo que va a preguntar.

"Solo?", dice por fin, y la mano de Harry con nerviosismo busca el pelaje de Crookshanks.

"Claro, estaba vacío.", miente con facilidad, pero la mirada castaña de Hermione lo examina por largo rato, como si detectara la falta a la verdad.

"Bill solía hacer eso. Dormía cada vez que se subía al expreso. Dice que en ningún otro lugar podía encontrar tanta paz como aquí; que este tren está lleno de un tipo de magia particular.", dice Ron, enseñando sus dientes manchados con chocolate.

Hermione no duda antes de regañarlo y pronto ya están discutiendo y Harry mira el paisaje que pasa rápido antes sus ojos a través del vidrio, mientras Crookshanks se pone cómodo sobre sus piernas.

"Qué hacías con él, ah, Crookshanks?" le pregunta bajito, mirándolo a sus grandes ojos amarillos. Por mera respuesta, el gato busca sus manos y las lame, como invitando a las caricias a pasar un buen rato.

Harry alza las cejas y lo acaricia.

"Te gusta, eh?", le pregunta y después no vuelve a hablar en lo que queda del viaje, limitándose a saludar con un movimiento de cabeza cuando Ginny entra al compartimiento de la mano de Dean Thomas; Ron los mira receloso y Hermione habla largo y tendido sobre los libros que les tocan. Harry nuevamente comienza a cabecear.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse cuando Harry ya ha cerrado los ojos y Neville y Colin Creevey hacen su aparición, este último muy nervioso.

"Qué le pasa a Harry?", pregunta Neville, mirando como Harry está durmiendo apoyado en el vidrio.

"No sé. Debe de estar muy cansado. Nos dijo que últimamente tenía insomnio, así que mejor no hagamos mucho ruido", le contesta Ron, echándole una mirada preocupada a su mejor amigo, así que no ve cómo Colin alza tembloroso su cámara y dispara.

Crookshanks enseña los dientes y todos se vuelven a mirarlo, porque hace mucho que nadie veía al gato tan enojado.

"Por qué no dejas que tenga un mínimo de privacidad?", estalla Ginny, poniéndose de pie y con las manos en la caderas, mirando furiosa a Creevey.

"Yo...", intenta articular Colin, para luego tragar nervioso y agachar la cabeza."Es sólo que se veía tan... no sé, _bien_, así dormido..."

Hermione cierra el libro que estaba hojeando y Ron también se pone de pie.

Neville mira asustado a Ron y luego a Colin, que tiene una mirada súbitamente determinada en su rostro.

"Sabes que no tenemos ningún rollo con tu... problema, Colin, pero deja a Harry en paz, quieres?", sisea Ron, con un gesto amenazante. "Él no es de _esos_."

"Déjalo ya, Ron.", interviene Hermione."Estuvo mal que Colin le faltara el respeto así a Harry al sacarle esa foto pero no tienes que meterte con su opción, quieres? Somos todos diferentes y ojalá pudieras aceptarlo."

Ron aprieta los puños pero no dice nada, Colin sonríe débilmente y se va, y Neville pregunta confundido,

"Qué opción? De qué hablaban?"

"Por favor, Neville, todo el colegio sabe que Creevey es de la otra acera!" suspira Dean, invitando a Ginny a sentarse a su lado nuevamente.

Los ojos de Neville se agrandan cómicamente.

"Quieres decir... que Colin es... homosexual...?" dice por fin, como asustado por la idea.

"Y le gusta Harry, para rematar", exclama Ginny, fastidiada.

"Bueno, pero no se toca más el tema, que eso es asunto de ellos y de nadie más. Sólo podemos agradecer que Harry está dormido y no se enteró de todo esto. No sé cómo reaccionaría ante una cosa así", finaliza Hermione, lanzándole una mirada dura a Ron.

Pero Harry sí se enteró de todo, ya que nunca había estado dormido para comenzar.

Un montón de pensamientos dan vuelta por su cabeza, pero decide seguir fingiendo que duerme porque es infinitamente más fácil evitar el tema y desaparecer por un rato.

* * *

Pansy no deja de mirarlo con una expresión soñadora y Draco reconsidera seriamente la idea de volver a su antiguo compartimiento, donde podría dormir y estar en paz.

"Y que hiciste en el verano, Draco?", le pregunta la chica Parkinson.

"No mucho", se encoge de hombros él, indiferente.

"Encuentro terrible lo que le pasó a tu padre, Draco, una injuria tremenda", vuelve a hablar ella, con una voz enfermizamente dulce.

Draco se limita a volver a encogerse de hombros.

Crabbe y Goyle comen pasteles de calabaza uno a cada lado de él y Draco a penas puede reprimir la mueca de asco cuando un pedazo del dulce cae sobre su pantalón.

"No vamos a ir donde Potter este año?", masculla Crabbe entre bocado y bocado.

"Si quieren, vamos.", replica Draco, que en realidad no tiene muchas ganas.

Al menos no todavía.

El par de trogloditas se ponen de pie y sonríen tontamente a Draco, que con un suspiro también se pone de pie y se encaminan hacia el compartimiento en el que saben están Potter y su grupo.

Colin Creevey está saliendo de él y choca con ellos, desparramando por el suelo su cámara y un montón de fotografías.

"Quítate del camino", gruñe Crabbe, pero Colin frenéticamente sigue recogiendo todo.

Goyle pone el pie sobre una de las fotografías y Creevey da un gritito asustado, para luego mirarlo con odio.

Draco se inclina a recoger la foto y sonríe con suficiencia, porque el chiquillo ese nunca ha sido de su agrado. Mira la foto esperando encontrar cualquier cosa menos que una imagen en movimiento de sí mismo y Harry Potter, dormidos.

Siente como la sangre se va de su rostro y mira a Creevey, para segundos después agarrarlo por el frente de la camisa y levantarlo del suelo.

"De dónde sacaste esto, enano? Vas tan lejos como para adulterar fotografías? No quiero formar parte de tus fantasías enfermizas, me oyes?", le dice con el rostro a centímetros del suyo. Colin Creevey se sonroja y baja la mirada.

"Yo no he adulterado nada", exclama con un hilito de voz y las risas de Crabbe y Goyle sacan a Draco de su estupor, ya que han descubierto la nueva Polaroid de Creevey y se están sacando fotos, como si no hubieran visto en la vida algo así.

Y es probable que así sea, razona Draco.

"Tienes una instantánea", murmura Draco, mirándolo a los ojos."Cuándo sacaste esta? Sacaste alguna más? Contéstame!", grita por fin, sacudiéndolo.

"Yo... y-yo... ", susurra Colin, más rojo que un tomate por la cercanía.

"Qué es todo este escándalo, si se puede saber?", pregunta Ginny Weasley, cabreada y asomando la cabeza desde el compartimiento. "Ah, eres tú, Malfoy. Qué le estás haciendo a Colin!"

La pelirroja cabeza de Ron Weasley también se asoma, y mira a Draco con odio.

"Suéltalo, Malfoy!", exclama, y pronto están todos en el pasillo, Potter incluido.

"Esto es entre Creevey y yo, así que mantente al margen, Weasel.", dice Draco, mirándolo con desagrado. "Vuelvan todos ustedes a hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo."

Creevey sigue de ese color rosa y Draco vuelve a fijar su mirada en él.

"Dámelas todas o te voy a obligar, oíste?", presiona.

"Darte qué? Le estás _robando_, Malfoy? En pleno _pasillo_?", chilla Granger, pasmada.

Blaise Zabini se ha acercado al espectáculo y sonríe maliciosamente.

"Cuidado, Malfoy, que a ese hay que _besarlo_ para que reaccione.", advierte.

Draco sonríe torcidamente.

"Es verdad eso, Creevey? Quieres que te bese? Así me las darás?", dice Draco acercando su rostro todavía más al del aturdido joven."Pues vete con cuidado, que pienso hacerlo si no me las das en este instante."

"Qué es esto?", se sofoca Weasel."Lío entre _novios_?"

Los labios se Draco se curvan con desprecio.

"Ya te gustaría.", exclama, con un gesto brusco en la dirección de Creevey, que cierra los ojos, pensando en su interior que este es uno de los mejores días de su vida.

"Basta", resuena clara en el pasillo la voz de Potter, que ni por un segundo le ha quitado la vista de encima a Draco.

Crabbe y Goyle se tensan cada uno a un lado de Draco, pero él los ahuyenta con una mirada. Una mueca desagradable está en el rostro de Malfoy, pero Harry no está intimidado, no después de haberlo visto tan vulnerable.

Se miran a los ojos por unos segundos, y Malfoy sonríe con cinismo.

Draco deja caer a Creevey, que chilla asustado, pero en un movimiento fluido Draco también se deja caer de rodillas, quedando el más pequeño aprisionado entre ellas.

Draco Malfoy pone una mano a cada costado de la cabeza de Creevey y se inclina sobre él, frente a las inspiraciones sorprendidas de todos los observadores.

Todos ven con pasmo como una de las manos de Draco busca en los bolsillos de Colin, para salir luego con un montón de fotos.

Cuando Draco se pone de pie, Colin sigue aturdido, un cosquilleo placentero en su frente, lugar que Malfoy besó.

"Te devuelvo el resto en el Colegio", dice Draco, rompiendo el silencio y metiendo las fotos en su propio bolsillo.

Cuando el grupo de Slytherins ha desaparecido, Ginny es la primera en reaccionar.

"Pero qué truco más sucio!", grita en un arrebato de ira justiciera."Jugar así con los sentimientos de Colin para robarle sus fotos, que cabrón más desalmado!"

Ron queda boquiabierto ante la expresión usada por su hermana, pero asiente aún así, mientras Dean sonríe ligeramente.

Hermione ayuda a Colin a ponerse de pie y Harry nota como una fotografía queda en el piso, así que se agacha a recogerla.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando la imagen de un somnoliento Draco Malfoy lo recibe, con Crookshanks encima y dormido y él mismo en el asiento contrario.

El Malfoy de la foto parpadea, confundido y esboza una sonrisa leve, íntima, y Harry guarda apresurado la foto en su bolsillo.

Harry observa a Colin, que parece todavía aturdido y se pregunta cuántas fotos más habrán de ese estilo. Y ahora Malfoy _sabe_ que mintió.


	2. Beware, Criminal

**Careless Memories**

_Dedicado a **Tama** (TheSniggleRulz), con todo el amor que pueda exprimir de mi cansado órgano vital._

**Summary**:

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer**:

Nope, realmente no se me ocurre ninguna broma para joder a todos los dueños de Harry Potter ©, ™ y blablabla , tales como J.K. Rowling, todas esas editoriales (Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books), y también a la Warner Bros., Inc. Por supuesto que negaré hasta el último instante que con esto no estoy ganando nada de dinero, ni que no lo estoy registrando como propiedad literaria y que mi intención no es pasar a llevar ninguna marca registrada. Muchas Gracias.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo Segundo.**_

En el banquete de bienvenida hubo mucho de lo mismo.

La misma comida, las mismas palabras de Dumbledore, las mismas miradas asustadas de sus compañeros hacia él, el mismo sentimiento de vacío.

Harry Potter, el destinado a eliminar a Voldemort, juega con la comida.

Desliza el puré de patatas de un lado al otro en el plato, procurando que cada vez se vea como si hubiera menos.

Es bonito, eso de la compresión.

Excepto cuando eres tú el comprimido.

"No tienes hambre?", pregunta Hermione, con otra mirada preocupada.

"No realmente", contesta Harry, sumergiendo el tenedor en su ensalada.

"No juegues con la comida", dice después de un rato su amiga, dándose vuelta para recriminar a Ron, quien divierte a los de Primer Año haciendo un show con las salchichas.

Justo cuando una de las salchichas de Ron muere brutalmente apuñalada por el cuchillo del mismo, Harry levanta la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

No es difícil localizar a Malfoy, ya que últimamente éste está siempre rodeado de un montón de personas, incluidos Crabbe y Goyle.

Además, su color de pelo es extraño, piensa Harry. Demasiado claro. Como dorado aguado, blancuzo. Pincha lentamente una hoja de lechuga y se la lleva a la boca, pensativo.

Ahora que Harry se da cuenta, todo Malfoy es demasiado claro.

Como los querubines en esos libros infantiles de Dudley que Tía Petunia insistía en hacerle leer, sin las mejillas sonrosadas, claro.

Pero volviendo al tema, a Malfoy le falta color.

Demasiado pálido, demasiado rubio, demasiado... descolorido.

Por unos segundos Harry Potter se pregunta si Draco Malfoy es capaz de colorearse como él. De ensuciarse, de sonrojarse, de algo.

Mastica lentamente su lechuga y la traga y en eso está cuando el rubio levanta la mirada y lo sorprende.

Y maldición, Harry _sabe _que sus colores lo traicionan, que se pone colorado, porque la sangre de pronto corre más rápido por sus orejas y ahora le pican y... Draco vuelve a concentrarse en su plato.

Tal vez, piensa Harry esperanzado, nunca lo vio.

* * *

Draco no entiende el amor, si es que eso es lo que motiva a Pansy a seguirlo hasta el baño. Literalmente. Y en realidad, Draco no está muy seguro de _querer _entenderlo. 

En toda su vida, sólo Pansy le ha dicho que lo quiere. Eso fue en parte lo que lo motivó a darle ese beso tras los rosales en el Baile de Cuarto Año.

Así, Draco descubrió que prefiere evitar el contacto físico, porque después del beso, Pansy le había echado los brazos al cuello, suspirando y con una mirada soñadora.

Había sido desagradable, porque la lengua de Pansy no dejaba de retorcerse y hubo demasiada saliva involucrada.

Después de ese encuentro, Pansy había comenzado a seguirlo como un rubio y baboso perrito faldero.

"Draaacooo... Abre la boquita...", exclama ella, enseñándole un tenedor colmado de budín.

Asqueado, Draco pierde el apetito.

"No, gracias", replica, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento.

"Pero Draco, todas las chicas les dan de comer a sus novios! Mira a Patil por allá", insiste ella, moviendo peligrosamente el utensilio.

Draco cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

"Pansy, querida", dice finalmente. "Nosotros no somos novios."

"No lo son?", parpadea estúpidamente Crabbe.

Pansy abre la boca con horror y deja caer el tenedor, que hace ruido.

"Todo el mundo piensa que sí lo son", dice Blaise, bebiendo de su copa.

"Pero no lo somos", gruñe Draco y se pone de pie, para luego abandonar el Gran Comedor. Pansy sigue shockeada y Millicent Bulstrode se apresura a abanicarla.

Al diablo con que sea el Banquete de Bienvenida. Después de lo del año pasado, Draco ya no es prefecto y no tiene por qué quedarse a arrear a un montón de estúpidos novatos.

Mete las manos en sus bolsillos cuando va camino a las mazmorras y sus dedos rozan las fotografías que se encuentran allí.

Se sienta apoyando la espalda en la pared que disimula la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin y las saca.

Desecha rápidamente un par de fotos de la, seguramente, familia de Creevey y esparce por el suelo las que tienen a Potter.

Hay dos de Draco y él y una más sólo de Potter, con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana y los ojos cerrados.

Draco nota divertido como el gato dormido de las fotos despierta, se estira descaradamente y se va. Definitivamente de su gusto.

"Hey", le susurra a su yo dormido, quien abre un ojo perezoso, se sienta y lo saluda, bostezando.

Las fotografías mágicas no son como los retratos, así que no pueden hablar, pero tienen toda la libertad para moverse. Pueden incluso hacer cosas que el fotografiado no estaba haciendo en el momento, así que Draco no se sorprende cuando su otro yo se sienta al lado de Potter y le tira el pelo, con una sonrisita malvada.

Potter despierta, sobresaltado y con un manotazo aleja la mano de Draco de su cabello.

Se quedan mirando, molestos, y Draco se sonríe, para luego fruncir el ceño.

Por qué Potter le mentiría?

Por qué quedarse dormido junto a él en primer lugar?

De todas las cosas incomprensibles, esta era una de las mayores.

Draco está por guardar las fotos cuando el Potter de la fotografía, ese que está solo, abre los ojos y lo queda mirando.

"Por qué?", le pregunta Draco al aire, y con indignación ve como Potter le cierra un ojo y vuelve a dormirse.

* * *

El Banquete ya ha terminado y Ron y Hermione tienen que apresurarse a llevar a los de Primer Año a la Sala Común, así que Harry se queda solo y arrastrando los pies. 

Sólo cuando un brazo lo agarra y lo tira hacia un pasillo con mala iluminación, reacciona.

"Qué sucede, Colin?", pregunta, mirando con cierta molestia al chico que juguetea con sus manos, su nerviosismo casi palpable.

"Tengo algo que proponerte, Harry", suelta por fin, mirándolo a los ojos y con un tinte rosa en las mejillas.

Harry asiente, invitándolo a continuar.

"Bien, no voy a dar rodeos. Sé lo tuyo con Malfoy.", dice el otro chico, mirando a cada lado antes de seguir. "Y si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere, quiero que le digas que me devuelva mis fotos y mi cámara."

Harry abre los ojos sorprendido y se demora unos segundos antes de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Qué?", exclama finalmente. "De qué hablas, Colin? Me estás _chantajeando_, además?"

Colin Creevey se pone rojo antes de seguir hablando.

"A mí no puedes engañarme, Harry. Yo los vi y tengo todavía una foto para probarlo, así que si no haces lo que te digo, yo... yo... la enviaré al Profeta! Y ahí todo el mundo sabrá del pequeño affair que se traen ustedes dos.", balbucea Colin. "Tú no puedes entenderlo, cierto? Lo que me costó tener esa cámara, lo que siento por..."

Con un gritito, Colin se tapa la boca y respira profundamente ante un consternado Harry.

"Así que ya lo sabes. Tienes... ehm, una semana, sí? Que duermas bien", y con un movimiento de cabeza, echa a correr por el pasillo hasta perderse.

Harry sacude la cabeza, confundido.

Qué acaba de suceder? Esto significa que va a tener que acercarse a Malfoy y hablarle?

Después de todo lo sucedido? Empezando a hiperventilar, Harry camina rápidamente hacia su Sala Común.

"Mierda", es lo único que puede concluir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a Draco le duele el cuello. 

Durmió con un brazo debajo de la cabeza, por algún extraño motivo y ahora su cuello se siente agarrotado y tenso, así que Draco decide que este es realmente un mal día, especialmente un mal día para tener Pociones a las primeras horas, porque eso significa inclinarse a cortar ingredientes y soportar Gryffindorks, entre otras cosas.

Con pereza de levanta de la cama y se mete al baño, en donde se relaja bajo la ducha y casi vuelve a quedarse dormido.

A penas con los ojos abiertos, se viste y se peina, se lava los dientes y baja a desayunar.

Está terminando su segunda tostada y ya es hora de ir a clases cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren con estrépito y un puñado de Gryffindors entran corriendo, por supuesto, Potter entre ellos.

Típico de ellos el quedarse dormidos el primer día de clases, piensa Draco con indiferencia, dándole una última mordida a su desayuno.

Con toda la dignidad que es capaz de tener a tales horas de la mañana, se pone de pie y se encamina hacia el aula de Pociones, disimulando un bostezo.

* * *

Con los años, Harry ha dominado una técnica única para con Snape. 

Para soportar sus clases sin ceder al impulso de arrojar alguno de los asquerosos ingredientes que el Profesor les hace rebanar a la cabeza grasienta del mismo, Harry lo mentaliza vestido con algo colorido y brillante, ojalá intentando bailar tap.

Pero también con los años, Snape ha comenzado a mirarlo con una expresión más y más curiosa.

Dándole toda una interpretación maligna al término "curioso".

Puede que sea por la mueca maniaca de Harry al tener tales pensamientos mientras corta ancas de rana.

Quien podría saberlo, de todos modos.

Pero hoy no es el día, ni este es el momento o el lugar para comenzar a resentir a Snape en su interior, oh no, este es el momento para desear que las horas pasen sin mayor dificultad para poder agarrar a Malfoy al salir del salón sin mucho alboroto y plantearle la situación.

Es tiempo de dar comienzo al "Plan".

Por esto es que Harry no puede evitar dirigir miradas nerviosas a la nuca de Malfoy cada cinco minutos y cuando ya es hora de irse – Snape no parece feliz – Harry se disculpa rápidamente conHermione y corre para alcanzar a Malfoy, quien fue uno de los primeros en abandonar el salón.

* * *

"Eh, Malfoy!", exclama Harry Potter, corriendo tras él. 

Draco frunce el ceño y se da vuelta a mirarlo.

"Qué quieres, Potter?", contesta, sin saber en realidad cómo reaccionar.

Querrá hablar de lo del otro día?

"Tengo algo que decirte."

Draco hace una mueca.

"No me digas. Qué quieres?", gruñe, mirándolo fijamente.

Potter juguetea con sus manos por unos segundos antes de continuar.

"Ehm... pero podríamos hablar en otro lugar?"

Draco alza las cejas.

"Por qué?", cuestiona, mirando a Potter con curiosidad.

_Definitivamente_ quiere hablar de lo del otro día.

"Es importante, sí? Ven conmigo", estalla por fin, agarrando a Draco por la manga sin mayor ceremonia y arrastrándolo en dirección a los terrenos.

Cuando ya están en la orilla del lago, Draco con un mal humor impresionante, Potter se voltea y lo encara.

"Necesito las fotos que le quitaste a Colin", suelta sin dar rodeos.

Draco se cruza de brazos y sonríe desagradablemente.

"No", contesta antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar de vuelta al Colegio.

"Pero, Malfoy!", se queja Potter, caminando a su lado. "Me está _chantajeando_ con enviar evidencia de ese día al Profeta!"

Draco adopta una expresión pensativa, sin dejar de caminar.

"No es mi problema", concluye, alcanzando las escaleras.

"Los dos aparecemos en esa foto, Malfoy", advierte Harry.

"Y los dos sabemos la historia de cómo eso sucedió, o no, cara rajada?", sisea Draco, dándose vuelta de golpe y poniendo un largo dedo índice sobre el corazón de Potter.

* * *

Harry traga nervioso. 

"Yo… fue un accidente! No quería quedarme dormido, pero no pude evitarlo!" dice, con una leve nota de desesperación en su voz.

Y es la verdad, para rematar. No quería dormirse!

Malfoy tiene una expresión dudosa.

Vuelve a voltearse y suelta por sobre su hombro,

"Claro, ahora sufres de narcolepsia, eh, Potter?"

Draco Malfoy está ya por alcanzar las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando Harry Potter lo agarra por el hombro y lo obliga a darse vuelta, ninguno de los dos notando como alguien los observa.

"Te estoy pidiendo ayuda, Malfoy"

Draco quita la mano de Potter de su hombro con desdén.

Abre la boca para hablar, pero Harry lo interrumpe.

"No creas que esto es fácil para mí, porque no lo es. Sólo necesito la cámara y las fotos de Colin y prometo dejarte en paz y si quieres no volver a dirigirte la palabra en la vida."

Malfoy suspira.

"Yo no tengo la cámara", admite. "Eso es cosa de Crabbe y Goyle: no respondo por ello."

"Y en cuanto a las fotos", prosigue sin dar tiempo a Harry de hablar. "No creo que sea bueno devolvérselas. Quién sabe lo que hará con ellas, el enano asqueroso."

* * *

Colin Creevey tiembla de ira al ver y oír la conversación ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. 

Vale, puede que Harry y Malfoy no sean un ítem, pero el mundo no tiene por qué saber eso.

Da un paso adelante, saliendo de su escondite y exclama con una voz estrangulada,

"Son mías! Tengo derecho a tener MIS fotografías!"

Sin saber cómo, pronto está aprisionado entre Malfoy y la pared.

"Mira, mira, lo que encontramos aquí", sisea, poniendo un brazo bajo la garganta de Colin.

"Malfoy!", exclama asustado Harry. "No le hagas nada!"

"Mantente al límite, Potter: él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes por resolver.", dice Malfoy, nuevamente con su rostro oh tan cerca del de Colin. "Dime, _Creevey_, qué tienes planeado hacer con esas fotos?"

Colin siente como le fallan las rodillas, como el corazón le late más rápido, como el exquisito perfume de Malfoy invade su mente y tartamudea antes de hablar

"Voy a... a... enviarlas... al Profeta...", contesta débilmente, pero sin cejar en su objetivo, la rabia demasiado presente en su sistema.

"Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré hacer eso, repugnante sangre-sucia?"

Y eso es lo que hace que algo dentro de Colin encaje, y con un impulso de esos que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida, logra inclinar su cabeza y posar sus labios sobre los de un furioso Malfoy.

* * *

La mente de Draco está en blanco. 

No puede formular pensamientos coherentes.

Es esto lo que llaman un beso robado, piensa, mientras la niebla en su cerebro poco a poco se aclara.

Creevey sigue con su boca sobre la suya y un sentimiento de nausea sube desde su estómago hasta su garganta y Draco suelta con horror a Creevey, que cae al suelo y se queda allí, embobado.

"Tú... tú... sucio, maldito, tú... ", suelta, intentando enfocar su enloquecida mirada.

* * *

Oh... por... Merlín... 

Colin acaba de... _besar_ a Malfoy?

Oh por Merlín! Colin acaba de **besar** a Malfoy!

Harry, aturdido, observa como Malfoy retrocede, tembloroso y se lleva la mano a los labios, viéndose entre asqueado y furibundo.

Y es ahí cuando Harry lo nota.

Las mejillas de Malfoy. Están sonrojadas.

Harry piensa que es extraño, pero prontamente lo atribuye a la ira asesina que parece absorber al rubio, que sigue sin reaccionar.

Y esa imagen de Draco Malfoy colorado y sin palabras queda profundamente marcada en la mente de Harry, aún cuando éste no se da cuenta de ello.

Harry se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

"Estás... eh, bien, Malfoy?"

El Slytherin voltea a mirarlo, y parpadea.

"Cómo?", exclama, para luego avanzar sobre Colin, levantarlo del suelo y plantar un puñetazo sobre su mandíbula.

"Atrévete a tocarme una vez más y te mato, oíste? Y si no quieres que todos se enteren de esto, mas te vale no volver a molestarme con las estúpidas fotografías!"

Y con una última mirada furiosa, Draco Malfoy entra al Gran Comedor para almorzar. En paz.

* * *

**Gryffindorks**: Juego de palabras en inglés que no pude resistir y une el principio de Gryffindor con la palabra idiotas (dorks).


	3. Vidas Mínimas

**Careless Memories**

**Summary**:

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer**:  
Bueno, el escribir sobre ellos los hace un poquito míos o no? ... Qué no?  
Bueh, valía la pena intentarlo...

_**Capítulo Tercero.**_

_Es como un anhelo secreto. Como una canción que no puedo dejar de tararear. O amar a alguien que jamás podrás tener._

* * *

Colin Creevey sabe que acababa de cometer el error de su vida, pero no puede evitar que cierta parte de él grite emocionadamente. 

Después de todo, no cualquier día uno puede besar a Draco Malfoy, al _atractivo_ Draco Malfoy y salir sin un rasguño.

Bueno, tal vez aquello es una exageración, razona Colin, sentándose en la cama de la enfermería y tocando con una mueca su rostro lastimado.

Harry se había limitado a ayudarlo a pararse y con un seco "Es mejor que Pomfrey vea eso", entrado también a almorzar.

Colin casi se echa a llorar en ese mismo segundo.

Todavía al recordarlo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Sólo alguien que lo haya vivido conoce el amargo placer de un amor no correspondido.

Ese mirar a esa persona especial sabiendo que nunca será tuya.

Recuerda el día en que creo todo comenzó.

Nunca antes le había gustado nadie y, hey, era sólo un niño, lo encontraba normal.

Por eso su mundo se puso de cabeza cuando una tarde cualquiera su mirada lo encontró, haciendo una tarea allí en la Sala Común.

Siempre le han gustado las cosas bonitas y tal vez fue por la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas, arrancando (sorprendentemente) reflejos rojizos de su cabello azabache.

No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Fue lo que alguna gente llama una "revelación".

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba observando como la luz jugaba con sus ojos, apartó la vista con vergüenza.

No está bien mirar a otro chico de esa manera, se recriminó.

No está bien tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre Harry Potter, El-Chico-Que-Vivió.

Esa tarde terminó de conquistarlo.

Desde el primer momento tuvo una fascinación casi enfermiza con él, pero de verdad creía que era sólo admiración.

Cuando supo que le gustaba , comenzó el juego de miradas robadas, sonrisas anhelantes, cosquilleos desesperanzadores.

Siempre bien en el fondo Colin Creevey ha sabido que Harry nunca se fijará en él.

Ha intentado en multitud de ocasiones llamar su atención, lograr que ese par de ojos verdes se enfoquen en su pequeña humanidad.

Puede que así haya nacido su obsesión con Malfoy.

Colin lo ha estudiado; conoce sus gestos, ha practicado frente al espejo sus muecas.

Porque, invariablemente, Draco Malfoy siempre termina arrebatando la atención de Harry, con cada cosa que hace.

Colin no se lo explica.

Sabe que debería odiarlo, pero un escalofrío lo recorre cada vez que piensa en él.

En un nivel subconsciente, comprende la fascinación que ejerce el rubio sobre los demás.

Cuando Draco Malfoy lo mira, si es que lo hace, las piernas se le vuelven de gelatina y todo el mundo desaparece.

Ama a Harry, pero adora a Malfoy.

Es posible una cosa así? Colin se siente dividido, porque los objetos de sus desvelos son totalmente opuestos.

Donde Harry es el sol, Malfoy es la luna.

Colin no puede evitar mirarlos con devoción, aunque últimamente, mirar a Harry... se ha vuelto doloroso.

* * *

Draco no puede concentrarse. 

Y esta es ya la tercera pluma que rompe por apretarla demasiado.

Está en la biblioteca, lejos de la mirada reprobadora de Pince, intentando (y fallando) escribir la tarea de Transfiguración.

Guarda la pluma rota en su mochila y con un resoplido se pasa la mano por su ordenado cabello, mostrando así a que nivel llega su desesperación.

Y es TODO culpa de Potter, por supuesto.

Quién más podría joderle la vida de esa manera si no él?

Maldito Harry Potter.

El-Chico-Que-No-Se-Quiere-Morir.

Todo sería tan fácil si no estuviera vivo.

Voldemort no tendría con quien obsesionarse y de partida no habría vuelto al poder (_Aunque_, piensa Draco, _también puede ser que nunca hubiese sido derrotado_), Lucius no estaría en la cárcel y no sería un sirviente más (_Pero si nunca hubiese sido derrotado.._.), Narcissa no estaría deprimida y sería el mejor Buscador.

Ah, y Slytherin tendría la Copa de las Casas. Y de Quidditch.

En definitiva, su vida sería muchísimo más buena.

Pero Potter está vivo y lleno de energía y a pesar de todos los intentos de Draco por hacer que no sea así, Potter siempre, _siempre_, gana.

Todo el mundo lo adora; todos están de su parte.

En cambio, él, Draco Malfoy, es nada más que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy: Mortífago y estafador; cruel, racista y de pelo largo.

Porque el cabello siempre es un factor.

Y ahora, además, Draco nunca podrá casarse.

Qué chica decente querría contraer matrimonio con alguien con tan mala reputación?

Así no es como los negocios funcionan, y Parkinson no cuenta.

La lista negra personal de Draco ha cambiado drásticamente.

Colin Creevey, ex lugar 56, ahora ocupa el cuarto lugar, precedido por Potter, Voldemort y Dumbledore. Los dos por ser unos viejos dementes y Potter, por ser Potter.

Por lo menos Creevey no intentó meterle la lengua, medita Draco, haciendo un borrón sin querer. Con un gruñido, arruga el pergamino y está por arrojarlo lejos cuando el oh tan fabuloso Trío Dorado entra en escena.

Entrecerrando los ojos y presa de una ira asesina, Draco toma su mochila y con dos zancadas se acerca a Potter, lo agarra de un brazo y corre lejos con él.

* * *

En la Sala Común, Harry mira nervioso a Hermione, que lleva un buen rato observándolo a su vez. Alzando las cejas, espera la pregunta. 

"Nos vas a decir por qué estás tan en la luna?"

Oh, eso era. Harry se mueve incómodo en su sillón. No quería tener "la charla" cuando las heridas estaban todavía frescas.

"Es por... por, ya sabes?", balbucea Ron, mirándolo de reojo.

Harry esboza una mueca triste. Se referirá a Voldemort o a Sirius?

"No quiero hablar al respecto", replica finalmente.

"Sabes que guardarte las cosas no es bueno, Harry", susurra Hermione.

"Y somos tus amigos, sabes que estamos aquí por ti", continua Ron, y Harry piensa que es casi como si fuera un guión ensayado.

"Cualquier cosa que te aflija, nosotros podemos ayudarte.", dice Hermione, poniendo una mano gentil sobre su hombro. "Si eres infeliz, sólo dínoslo e intentaremos ayudarte."

Ron asiente vigorosamente, mordiéndose el labio.

Harry suspira, porque no sabe qué contestarles. No sabe cómo explicar la tristeza, la culpabilidad, la frustración y el odio, toda la maraña de sentimientos que lo invaden y lo obligan a morder la almohada para reprimir sus sollozos todas esas noches en que la soledad le pelliza el corazón y siente la pérdida.

Porque a pesar de no haber estado mucho con Sirius, había significado su esperanza, su ideal, su modelo de lealtad y el vínculo más palpable con una familia feliz.

"Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca a terminar el ensayo de Transfiguración, hm? McGonagall es una sádica, acaban de empezar las clases...", exclama Harry, con una sonrisa forzada y poniéndose de pie, tomando su mochila del suelo y intentando comunicarles con los ojos que no está listo para tocar el tema y quebrarse.

Hermione le sostiene la mirada y Ron agacha la cabeza, pero se ponen de pie y lo siguen, intercambiando un gesto preocupado a sus espaldas.

Caminan en silencio hacia la Biblioteca, Harry pensando en cómo solucionar la situación cuando un brazo lo agarra y lo arrastra lejos, sin nada de delicadeza.

Dando un grito de sorpresa, Harry se deja llevar hasta un salón vacío.

"Cuál es tu _problema_, Malfoy!", sisea, zafándose del otro chico.

Draco respira adentro y profundo, recuperando el aliento antes de hablar.

"Mi _problema_, Potter? Oh, no, no es _mi_ problema. Es tu problema, sólo que me has arrastrado adentro a mí también.", contesta, con un movimiento brusco.

Harry entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos, una mueca tirando de uno de los costados de su boca.

"No pensé que te iba a afectar tanto esto de Colin, Malfoy. Pero no deberías preocuparte, no creo que vaya a hacer nada con la foto que _dice_ que tiene. No después de lo del otro día, al menos."

Malfoy suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo, contando en su interior.

"No sabemos eso con seguridad, Potter", dice, sin poder creer que por tercera vez esté sosteniendo una conversación con su antitesis. "Por algo está en Gryffindor y no es un Hufflepuff, dale algo de crédito." Draco clava su mirada en Potter y él también se cruza de brazos. "Te das cuenta de que todo esto es tu culpa, cierto? Porque está obsesionado contigo, así que todo este asunto de las fotos nació por tu, sin duda, poderoso sex appeal. En otras palabras... lo tienes loco." , termina alzando las cejas.

Harry se estremece, con una cara de asco.

"Mala imagen mental, Malfoy, muchas gracias. Y no, Colin no está obsesionado conmigo"

Draco suelta una carcajada burlona, y Harry le lanza una mirada reprobadora.

"Bueno, puede que un poco. Pero no sería tan arrogante como para decir que soy el único. Tal vez el pobre Colin está más confundido de lo que piensas y también está "loco" por ti. Puede que el _problema_ sea de ambos ahora."

"No me interesa saber sobre quien Creevey tenga sueños húmedos o no, y créeme, el día que me interese, le pediré a alguien que acabe con mi miseria. El punto es que tú empezaste todo esto y es tu deber terminarlo, Cara-Rajada."

Harry agarra a Malfoy por la camisa y clava en él una mirada llena de violencia, haciendo que Draco se estremezca involuntariamente.

"Si no eres capaz de hablar sin insultos, esto se acaba ahora y te las arreglas tú solo, entendido, Malfoy?"

Con un bien fingido desdén, Draco quita las manos de Potter de su ropa y se las arregla para asentir, todavía sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo su espalda.

Harry frunce el entrecejo y se sienta en uno de los pupitres desocupados, jugando con una hilacha de su túnica. Draco suspira, pero se queda de pie.

"No creas que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Potter, pero creo que sería bueno unirnos esta vez para detener los retorcidos planes de tu... amiguito."

"Eres desagradable, Malfoy. Hablas de cosas desagradables, haces cosas desagradables. Y no deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Aún así pienso que no deberíamos preocuparnos, porque francamente, Colin no se atrevería a más"

"Casi piensas como un Slytherin, Potter. Pero hay que tener cautela. Hasta el insecto más insignificante puede resultar venenoso."

Con el rostro lleno de seriedad, Harry asiente.

"Entiendo lo que dices. Me han picado hormigas un montón de veces."

Draco aprieta los labios y Potter sonríe ampliamente, tentándolo a reír también.

Al final cede y da una sonrisa pequeña.

"Exacto. Y ya que vas en su misma casa, por qué no le sacas la foto?"

"Hey, hey, para un poco. No soy un Slytherin y a pesar de todo, no creo que sea bueno sacarle a la fuerza la fotografía: es de él."

"No me importa, Potter. Yo estoy intentando recuperar la cámara, no creas que es fácil lograr que Crabbe me la devuelva; de verdad les gusta. Así que intenta lograrlo, sí? Yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es cumplir la tuya."

Harry levanta la mirada y se sonríe, mientras Malfoy se ve como un calculador hombre de negocios. Harry piensa que el papel no le va, pero que aún así lo logra.

"Ohhh, bien pensado. Me gusta. Él se queda sin material para chantajearnos y con su cámara y nosotros tenemos paz mental."

"No, Potter, de esa ya no me queda.", murmura Draco, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios inconscientemente.

Harry guarda silencio frente al gesto y un cosquilleo recorre su espalda. Sí, después de un beso robado, no sabía si él sería capaz de continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Así que lo de los sueños húmedos es tu departamento, eh, Malfoy?", dice sin embargo, intentando aflojar el ambiente. Draco le lanza cuchillos con la mirada.

"Tú sólo consigue esa foto; has lo que consideres necesario. Sedúcelo o algo, estoy seguro que mucha resistencia no pondría.", contesta el rubio, con una mueca y un gesto insinuante de las cejas.

"Agh, _Malfoy_!", exclama Harry, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, la conversación ya terminada.

"Oh sí, Potter. Creevey y salsa de chocolate. Cerezas, frutillas, crema y miel. Cuero y esposas, tú sólo consigue la foto.", sonríe Draco, adelantándosele y saliendo, moviendo la mano con elegancia como despedida.

Y Harry se queda allí, con la boca abierta, ahora que sabe lo que Draco Malfoy considera seducción.

* * *

Draco camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una sonrisa complacida. Es extraño, pero hablar con Potter (y aquí nótese la diferencia, _hablar_!) le ha dejado una sensación agradable. Draco no la entiende bien, pero Draco no entiende bien la mayoría de las emociones humanas, así que no es nada para preocuparse tampoco. Lo único que cuenta, y Draco se lo agradece a Potter (aunque jamás se lo diría) es que a pesar de todo el asunto de Creevey, Draco por fin tiene algo con lo que entretenerse. 

Todos necesitamos algo con lo cual distraernos, piensa, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, esperando tumbarse en la cama y relajarse unos minutos.

Unos sonidos extraños llenan el aire y Draco se lleva la mano a la nariz, cuando el inconfundible olor a sexo inunda sus sentidos.

"Oh, oh sí, quiero ser nada más que un animal contigo..."

Draco alza las dos cejas, y sus ojos se agrandan casi cómicamente.

Y cuando los clicks de una cámara se dejan oír, Draco corre hacia la cama de Crabbe y corre las cortinas de un tirón.

"Oh, Merlín, sálvame, borra mi memoria, limpia mis ojos!", grita, al ver a Crabbe amarrado a su propia cama con lo que Draco reconoce con horror son sus corbatas de seda, mientras Goyle lo mira, todavía sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño látigo de cuero.

Multitud de fotos ocupan el espacio restante del colchón, y Draco puede ver algunas realmente originales entre las sábanas revueltas.

Cuando Draco finalmente se recupera de su shock, Goyle ha liberado a Crabbe de sus ataduras y están sentados los dos al borde de la cama, Goyle con las piernas cruzadas y Crabbe a lo indio, cubriendo sus partes privadas con el cubrecama.

"Siento que tengas que enterarte de lo nuestro de este modo, Draco.", dice Crabbe, tomando con suavidad la mano de su amante.

"Comprenderás que relaciones como la nuestra no pueden salir a la luz así como así; nuestros padres no estarían de acuerdo y el Señor Oscuro no querría tenernos entre sus filas.", prosigue Goyle, con un apretón reconfortante a la mano que sostiene.

"Pero nos amamos, de verdad lo hacemos y el sexo es tan sólo una parte natural en la vida de quienes comparten lazos más profundos."

Draco intenta hablar, sólo para atorarse. Crabbe le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y con un "Gracias, Vin", Draco se sienta en su propia cama.

"Es... es la primera vez que formulan frases tan extensas.", suelta por fin, sin poder ocultar su asombro por mucho más.

"Entonces no estás asqueado por... lo nuestro?", pregunta Goyle, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mientras no ocupen mis cosas, y eso incluye a TODAS mis cosas", dice Draco, mirando con severidad a sus corbatas, "Yo lo aceptaré. Pero por favor, intenten... er, quererse mientras yo no esté presente, sí? Es una regla de convivencia nada más"

Mientras ambos asienten fervientemente, Draco se apodera de la cámara, tomándola intentando no mirar ni tocar el fluido pegajoso que la cubre.

"Y me llevo esto. Creevey la quiere de vuelta"

Con un puchero, Crabbe asiente.

Draco está por irse, preferiblemente a un lugar con aire puro, pero se da vuelta y con una expresión curiosa, pregunta,

"Esto significa que estuvieron fingiendo ser idiotas por todo este tiempo?"

Poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas, Goyle sonríe malignamente.

"Bueno, mientras más tontas parecen ser las personas, más ser sorprenden las otras cuando estas las matan.", dice con calma, mostrando los dientes.

Crabbe lanza una risita y agrega,

"Y te ves adorable cuando te frustras con algo, Draco"

Un pálido Draco Malfoy deja esa tarde la habitación de sexto año de la casa Slytherin en busca de algún rincón oscuro en el cual apagar unos momentos su mente colapsada. O tenderse simplemente. Descansar.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hubo unos cuantos reviews que me conmovieron, pero como siempre he pensado que hacer preferencias es malo y cruel, me limito a agradecerles a todos por igual.

Excepto a ti, tú sabes quien eres, que estás leyendo esto sin decirme qué te pareció.

Sé dónde vives e iré a buscarte en busca de una explicación, ente sin corazón.

Eso sería todo. Dejen comentarios, cierren la página y vayan a hacer algo productivo.

(Mi amor incondicional es suyo.)


	4. True Love Waits

**Careless Memories**

**Summary**:

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer**:

A veces pienso qué pasaría si fueran míos en la realidad.

_**Capítulo Cuarto.**_

Cada vez que se siente especialmente desesperada, Pansy comienza a comer.

En un principio, luego la acometían ataques de culpa, porque si descuidaba su figura, Draco ya no la miraría más. Y no querría besarla.

Pero Draco empezaba a ser frío y en ocasiones cruel, y nuevas ganas de comer la asaltaban. Por eso ahora vomitar se ha vuelto una costumbre.

Hay veces que vomita el almuerzo, el desayuno y la cena.

Hay veces que vomita sólo por el placer de saber que puede hacerlo, que es su secreto, que cada día se vuelve más y más delgada.

La gente ambiciosa hace cosas para lograr sus objetivos, y Pansy quiere ser bonita para Draco, su Draco, quien pareciera incluso repudiarla.

Pansy cree que todo sería mejor y diferente si fuera más linda. Ha oído a algunas chicas murmurar "cara de perro" a sus espaldas, pero Pansy sabe soportar con dignidad ese tipo de incidentes. Después de todo, siempre puede vomitar y vaciar su alma un poquito.

Pansy nota como sus costillas parecieran resaltar bajo sus pechos, que han disminuido; ha visto en el espejo su espalda, en donde las vértebras se le marcan como si fuera una escalera. Hacia arriba o hacia abajo?

Pansy lo ignora, mientras se inclina sobre el baño con dos dedos sumergidos en su garganta.

Lo único desfavorable de la situación es que su voz se pone ronca al finalizar, un sabor amargo permanece bajo su lengua y detrás de los ojos le pica.

Aunque eso puede que sean las lágrimas, que siempre están presentes en su rostro.

Pansy ha pensado algunas veces en decirle a su madre, a su padre, a toda su familia.

"Estoy enferma", diría alto y claro, "Vomito todo lo que como. Estoy perdiendo kilos cada semana. Draco no me quiere. Creo que me estoy muriendo."

Pero sabe que jamás lo haría, que jamás podría acumular el suficiente valor y el interés como para decir algo por el estilo.

A quién le importaría, de todos modos? Pansy tiene una hermana mayor. Ella es bonita y naturalmente delgada. Si Pansy muriera, no pasaría nada.

El funeral sería pequeño, puede verlo en sus ensueños. Privado, con una variedad infinita de flores. Su madre no lloraría, porque su madre nunca llora. Su abuela puede que sí.

No hay manera de saberlo, realmente.

Y Draco? Qué haría Draco si ella muriese?

"Es hora de ir a desayunar", resuena la voz calmada de Él por la Sala Común.

Pansy alza la vista de sus propias manos hacia su figura, que resalta entre las sombras de la habitación.

Qué haría?

La miraría así, como lo hace ahora, una mezcla de preocupación e indiferencia en esos ojos claros, tristes y a la vez tan desesperados que únicamente Pansy puede leer?

Ella le dedica una sonrisa brillante, del tipo que sólo él sabe sacar de su ser, y se pone de pie.

Esta mañana, se propone, voy a comer todo mi desayuno.

Voy a subir unos cuantos kilos. Voy a dejar de vomitar.

Voy a ser bonita, no esquelética y desagradable. Y Draco me va a mirar, como me mira ahora. Puede que con una emoción oculta tras su mirada, pero me va a mirar.

Por esto Pansy llora aferrándose a su propio cuerpo, temblorosa después de haberse liberado de todos sus propósitos, de todos sus sueños.

Porque no puede parar, porque ya no está en sus manos. Porque se está muriendo y Draco no la mira. Porque como todo en su vida, se está cayendo a pedazos.

Era ridículo. La idea más estúpida de toda su vida.

Porque, o sea, cómo podría _posiblemente_ una idiotez así funcionar…?

Harry se pasea nervioso ante las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Se aseguró de no comer nada, de bañarse meticulosamente esa mañana, se lavó los dientes, tiene ropa interior limpia, incluso llegó a pedirle un poco de perfume a Seamus, quien halagado, terminó regalándole un frasco.

No sin un poco de desesperación, toca su cabello, al que intentó darle algún orden frente al espejo. Fue difícil, pero Seamus había dado su aprobación.

Respira, tranquilo, y no, no tienes mal aliento. Vamos, vamos, tú puedes hacerlo.

Paz y tranquilidad. Son sólo unas fotos, es sólo… seducirlo, no?

Oh por Merlín, en qué estoy _pensando_?

Harry se da vuelta y está por entrar, avergonzado de sí mismo a desayunar, cuando la voz titubeante de Colin lo detiene.

"H-Harry?", dice, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Maldición_, piensa Harry, dándole una sonrisa que no demora en desaparecer.

"Qué…", Colin tose, un tinte rosa coloreando sus mejillas, "Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Esperas a alguien o…?"

_Es ahora o nunca, vamos, tú puedes! Quién es el Chico-Que-Vivió, quién es, eh!_

_**Dios**__, cada día empeoro más…_

"De hecho, Colin, te esperaba a ti.", logra formular, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Colin abre la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero la cierra rápidamente.

"Quería hablarte de algo… _privado_… y en privado, también. Y como todo el Colegio está desayunando, pensé que podría _atraparte_ aquí.", dice Harry, lenta y deliberadamente.

La cara de Colin pareciera a punto de explotar de lo roja que está. Harry se siente un poco culpable al jugar con sus sentimientos, pero sabe que es la única opción que no sea derechamente robarle al menor para recuperar esas fotos.

Acercándose al chico, Harry sonríe, una sonrisa predadora, que hace que cada uno de los pelos en la base del cuello de Colin se alcen en anticipación.

"En realidad, quería hablarte sobre esa _impresionante_ habilidad que tienes para… fotografiar. Y me preguntaba si no te molestaría _mostrarme_ algo de tu… _trabajo_, y quizás, hacer una sesión… _privada_, **sólo para ti**."

Harry ha practicado. Ha leído esas revistas sobre colegialas y profesores que Dean dice que guarda sólo como referencia para dibujar cuerpos humanos.

Y vaya, jamás pensó que podría resultarle tan bien.

Colin respira rápido, sujeta con fuerza las mangas de su túnica, como si soltarla fuera el fin.

"C-claro", dice finalmente, su voz muy aguda y a punto de romperse.

"Te importaría si fuera… ahora? Aprovechando el tiempo que tenemos, ya sabes, para estar así, solos. _Juntos_."

Internamente, Harry hace una mueca de dolor. Eso si que salió barato.

Colin presiente que hay algo infinitamente incorrecto con esta escena, como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar entre las sábanas enredadas y sudadas de su propia cama, después de una de sus tantas y oh tan vívidas fantasías.

Y luego está Harry, quien lame sus labios inconcientemente (o al menos eso piensa Colin), y se ve completamente deseable, fresco y listo para…

Colin sacude la cabeza y asiente, no confiando en su voz traicionera. Comienza a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, para luego aumentar el paso, intentando solucionar el _problema_ que Harry alentó.

Ser un adolescente hormonalmente cargado sí que es _duro_.

"Cariño, despierta. Ya salió el sol y descubrí que te amo."

Draco rueda en su cama, molesto por las voces que lo traen hacia la realidad.

"Cómo es eso? Y antes no lo sabías?"

Apretando los párpados, gruñe algo incoherente, pero violento.

"Bueno, lo re-descubrí. Después de lo de ayer, es el único pensamiento que me dejaste."

Goyle ríe, atrayendo hacia sí a su amante, quien se deja abrazar con una sonrisa.

"Hay personas que todavía quieren dormir, sí? Vayan a las duchas, pero limpien después. No hay nada más asqueroso que el desastre pegajoso que dejaron el otro día…", dice Blaise Zabini, estudiante de Sexto Año de la Casa Slytherin, asomando su cabeza despeinada por entre las cortinas de su cama, molesto.

Draco termina de despertar y se asoma a su vez.

"Tú _sabías_, Blaise?", pregunta, asombrado, intentando hacer que su voz no se oiga ronca, como le suele pasar en las mañanas.

Blaise rueda los ojos y suspira.

"Con lo incapaces que son estos dos de mantener las manos fuera del otro, cómo no iba a saber?", replica, pasándose una mano por sus ojos cansados.

Draco se deja caer sobre su colchón, agotado.

"Puede que esté perdiendo el toque", murmura, estirando brazos y piernas, retorciendo todos sus dedos, haciendo sonar su cuello con un bostezo descomunal.

"Oh sí, eso se llama flexibilidad, amor."

Draco vuelve a abrir los ojos y le dedica una mirada maligna a Crabbe, quien con descaro sigue sobre el regazo de Goyle, jugando con su pelo.

"Realmente no me explico cómo no lo vi antes…", exclama el rubio, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo los brazos por sobre su cabeza, observando a la pareja de reojo.

"Bueno, estabas concentrado en otras cosas. Potter, tus notas, Potter, tu familia, Potter, la política, Potter, cómo vestirte mejor cada día, Potter y cuando no tenías nada sobre que preocuparte u obsesionarte, siempre estaba Potter, no, cariño?"

"Mi vida no da vueltas alrededor de Potter, muchas gracias."

Un silencio incómodo se hace presente en la habitación, sólo para ser roto segundos más tarde por las risas burlonas de todos los otros integrantes, excluyendo al nunca bien ponderado Draco Malfoy, quien frunce el ceño.

"Es la verdad. Tengo un montón de cosas más interesantes que hacer que andar obsesionándose con el asqueroso Cara-Rajada!", intenta defenderse Draco, inclinado sobre su baúl, ignorante de las miradas furtivas que todos los demás lanzan a su retaguardia.

Cuando por fin se endereza, ropa fresca para el día en sus manos, todos parecieran absorbidos en cualquier otra cosa, como si nunca lo hubieran mirado lujuriosamente.

"Como qué?", pregunta Blaise, levantándose el también.

"Bueno… pues—Quidditch, por ejemplo! Es mi pasión, no? Aprendí a volar de pequeño, siempre me ha gustado. No tiene nada que ver con Potter, ves?"

Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle lo miran de hito en hito, las cejas alzadas.

"Puede que no lo recuerdes, Draco, pero tú mismo nos dijiste que si Potter no hubiera sido nombrado buscador en Primer Año, tú no hubieras pensado siquiera en postular al equipo, porque tenías "otros objetivos" en mente."

"Y que Potter no merecía tener toda la atención que recibía, que tú podías volar igual o mejor que él. Te veías tan lindo en el momento, todo lleno de decisión y resentimiento."

Blaise aprovecha el momento de tensión para escabullirse hacia el baño, para salir minutos después, envuelto en una mullida toalla verde oscuro, observando divertido como Draco insiste en sus tiernos intentos por convencer a Crabbe y a Goyle.

"Hubo un tiempo en que pensamos que hasta te gustaba", dice Blaise, vistiéndose lejos de las miradas de sus compañeros.

Draco queda sin palabras por minutos enteros, en los que Vincent, Gregory y Blaise, vestido, perfumado y listo para matar, recuerdan sus teorías sobre la posible homosexualidad de su persona.

"Es la ropa, insisto. Ningún varón heterosexual se preocupa tanto al respecto."

"Sí, pero eso puede ser también influencia de su madre, viste."

"Mayor razón todavía. No existe un hetero con una fijación así por su madre."

"Aaaaah, y los con problemas?"

"Draco aquí presente no es un psicópata, y eso lo decidimos en Segundo, quieres?"

"Draco es delicado, sí, pero cómo explicas lo de Pansy? Se acostaron, eso lo sabe todo el mundo."

"Eso lo inventó Millicent Bulstrode, en una de sus historias pornográficas. Decía que hacían linda pareja y que los niñitos serían" – y aquí Blaise puso una voz baja, para imitarla- "_Adorablemente rubiecitos_."

Cuando Draco por fin recupera la habilidad para hablar, los tres Slytherins están inmersos en una acalorada discusión sobre seda, Draco, y acondicionador para cabello.

Así que para reconfortar a su herida dignidad, se mete al baño dando un portazo tras de sí.

"Realmente no se da cuenta, vieron?", suspira Goyle, buscando el espacio bajo la nuca de Crabbe que a este tanto le gusta cuando lo acaricia.

"Está realmente ciego ante su propia realidad. Es curioso, Draco no suele ser tan denso. La negación es una cosa interesante, no crees, cariño?"

"_Pero es mejor que siga así_", piensa Blaise Zabini, lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada que contiene a Draco. "_Mientras no se de cuenta… Me queda una oportunidad…_"

"Están todas vacías", dice Harry, alzando las cejas.

"Sí, bueno…", balbucea Colin. "No te gusta demasiado estar presente en ellas…"

_No te gusta estar presente en lo mío, Harry._

"Entonces no tienes _ninguna_ en la que sí aparezca…?", presiona Harry, poniéndose cómodo en la cama de Colin, quien no deja de hiperventilar.

_Yo podría hacerte feliz, sabes… Si ya no lo fueras._

"Vaya, es una lástima…", dice Harry, arrastrando las palabras, antes de darse cuenta de que acaba de imitar horrorosamente bien a Malfoy, y que este debe ser su Slytherin interno tomando el control.

_Te necesito, Harry. Por qué no puedes verlo?_

"Se está haciendo tarde… supongo que debería irme…", murmura Harry, ahora que su sin duda estúpido plan no ha resultado y la vergüenza lo invade.

_Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Tan sólo no te vayas. No me dejes._

"Tengo una", dice finalmente Colin, el rostro iluminado.

_Lo daría absolutamente todo por ti. Lo poco que tengo, lo poco que soy. Sólo no me dejes. Mírame._

"En serio? Me la muestras?", Harry se asegura de inyectar el suficiente interés a sus palabras y se sonreírle ligeramente también. Esto de _"actitud Malfoy"_ debe ser contagioso.

_Eres tan hermoso, Harry. Puedo tocarte? Está bien si sueño contigo? Me dejarías besarte, tan sólo una vez?_

Colin Creevey juguetea con sus manos antes de asentir nerviosamente y sacar de su velador la foto.

La foto culpable, la que lo muestra a él y a Malfoy juntos en un mismo compartimiento.

_Este es mi secreto, Harry. Ahora es tuyo también. Finalmente he encontrado algo que nos una._

"Puedo verla de cerca?", inquiere Harry, acercándose a él, su rostro a unos peligrosos centímetros lejos del suyo. "Estos lentes, ya sabes…"

_Pero en mi secreto está también Él, y sé que lo quieres mirar, y que yo sobro. Yo podría haberte hecho feliz…_

He muerto y esto es el cielo, piensa Colin, viendo como a través de un cristal empañado como Harry se inclina sobre él y toma la fotografía de sus manos temblorosa y… se para de un salto, con un grito triunfal.

_Podría haberlo hecho. Si me hubieras permitido intentarlo… Me dejas, Harry?..._

Colin se demora unos segundos en procesar lo que acaba de suceder, pero cuando Harry se guarda la foto en el bolsillo y le sonríe como pidiendo perdón, logra entender.

_Dónde vas, Harry? Te vas con Él? Me dejas ya? Pero, Harry… No te lleves eso contigo…_

"Me engañaste…"

"Bueno, eso es ponerlo de una manera un poco cruda, no crees? Lo siento Colin, créeme. Pero no puedo devolvértela… Prometo traerte tu cámara e incluso comprarte un rollo nuevo. En serio lo siento."

_Devuélveme mi corazón, Harry. No me hagas daño. Yo nunca lo hubiese hecho…_

Y con esas últimas palabras y sin una mirada de despedida, Harry se va, dejándolo solo y miserable.

"Es hora de ir a desayunar", dice Draco, mirando la figura cansada de Pansy en la Sala Común.

A veces, quiero tocarte.

Mientras me hablas, quiero estirar mis manos y tomar tu rostro entre ellas.

Hacer que todo esté bien, intentar devolverte lo que me das sin condiciones.

A veces, quiero besarte.

Te ves tan desesperada, hablándome, sonriéndome, intentando hacer que algo dentro de mi despierte.

No es tu culpa, yo lo sé.

Tal vez si pudiera, te querría.

A veces… quiero dejarte. Atrás, junto a todo lo demás que me causa dolor.

No eres tú. Soy siempre yo.

Soy egoísta; quiero encontrar el amor.

No tu amor: mi amor. Que no es el mismo, que no es el nuestro.

Lo he intentado. He intentado quererte.

He pensado en dejar de ser un imbécil, abrirme a la posibilidad, abandonarme en tus brazos. Por qué no puedo dejar que me quieras, quererte a la vez?

He estado a punto de romper el espacio que nos separa, besarte, como sé que te gustaría volviera a hacerlo.

Pero en esos segundos en que me convenzo que contigo todo estaría bien, que todo siempre vuelve a ti, no puedo. No puedo…

Ya no me importa que siempre hayas estado allí para mí, que seas la primera y probablemente la última, que me amas y que yo debería amarte también.

No puedo, porque sería engañarte, porque en el fondo te quiero y no deseo hacerte sufrir, con alguien incapaz de amar como yo lo soy.

Porque te quiero, Pansy, no puedo quererte.

No como tú quieres que yo te quiera.

"Vamos, entonces", dice Pansy, mirándolo a los ojos, como esperando.

Siempre estás esperando, Pansy. Y si lo dejas?

Pareciera que siempre te hago sufrir…

"Woooooooo-hoooooooooo! Slytherin tiene arrastreeeeeeeeee!", grita emocionada Millicent Bulstrode, con una carta en sus manos y un brillito desquiciado en los ojos.

Blaise Zabini, que ha bajado también las escaleras, la mira con las cejas alzadas.

"Corazón de Bruja me pidió que escribiera una historia para ellas! Pueden creerlo? Me van a pagar por _escribir_!", chilla, temblorosa todavía.

Pansy le sonríe y se van juntas, Draco mirándolas desaparecer por la pared.

Blaise se le acerca y suspira, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Draco.

"No es tu culpa. Algún día, va a encontrar a alguien, y va a ser feliz. No te obligues a nada Draco. Tú también algún día vas a tener a alguien."

"De dónde viene ese asco de optimismo, que sacaste de la nada?", replica Draco Malfoy, mirándolo.

"No sé, pero tengo la certeza."

"Ojalá Blaise, ojalá…",susurra entonces nuestro rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos y encaminándose hacia la salida. "Vienes? Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?"

Con una mueca, Blaise lanza una carcajada y caminan juntos hacia el Comedor, el rostro de Draco de un furioso color rosa.

Harry Potter es en estos precisos momentos, una mierda de hombre.

Mientras corre, con pequeños saltitos ocasionales, por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor, se siente a la vez desgraciado y feliz.

Ya no le importa su dignidad, o el poco honor que le queda, después de haber sido un Slytherin cualquiera, pero ahora que todo se acabó, un alivio tremendo le da ganas de reír.

Y saltar. Y abrazar a la gente.

A la primera persona que vea, le dirá que la ama.

Eso es, porque Harry Potter se siente estúpidamente realizado, habiendo hecho algo que jamás pensó podría hacer.

Pero toda su alegría llega a un abrupto fin cuando casi choca de lleno contra el malhumorado y rubio Slytherin, quien alza las cejas divertido al ver su alegría infantil.

"Parece que _alguien_ tuvo un poco de acción en la noche, ¿eh, Potter?"

Coloreándose profusamente, Harry maldice bajo el aliento e intenta pasar hacia el comedor.

"No tan rápido. Hiciste lo que te dije?", murmura Draco en su oído, sujetándolo por un brazo.

Harry no sabe por qué, pero se siente ofendido, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho lo hubiera hecho por seguir las órdenes de Malfoy, ensuciando todavía más sus acciones.

"Sí", gruñe en respuesta. "Está en mi bolsillo."

"Bien. Yo ya tengo la cámara", y de la nada, Draco se sonroja, al recordar la situación, y los ridículos comentarios de sus amigos con respecto a él y a Potter.

Harry lo mira por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y hacer su digna entrada, mientras Blaise observa a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.


	5. Matices

**Careless Memories**

**Summary:**

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer:**

No, los personajes de Harry, Draco y compañía no son míos. He intentado que lo sean, pero no me los quieren regalar. Cosas de la vida.

* * *

**_Capítulo Quinto._**

* * *

****

_El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto.  
La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto.  
Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer  
amémonos a escondidas…  
Estemos dónde nadie esté.  
Hagamos de nuestro amor  
el secreto más profundo  
aunque lo cante todo el mundo._

* * *

Me pregunto si está bien que me duela tanto.

Lavender Brown se mueve afligida en su cama, luego de que las clases han terminado y el alumnado está disperso por allí, vegetando en general.

Tal vez se me rompió algo. Tal vez por eso había sangre. Debería preguntarle a Parvati?

No, qué vergüenza… Y a Madame Pomfrey? Le diría a Dumbledore – o peor, a McGonagall – si le pregunto? Qué hago? Habrán aquí libros al respecto?

No es normal que haya habido tanta sangre.

Era bastante grande, después de todo.

Debí haberle dicho que no.

Me duele. Habrá alguna poción para esto?

_Me duele_. A quién puedo pedirle ayuda?

Mamá me va a matar. Cómo me voy a casar ahora? Que asco. Nunca más voy a hablarle.

Creo que debería ir a darme otro baño.

"Lavender? Te sientes bien?"

Es Parvati. Qué le digo? Se le puede mentir a tu mejor amiga? Y si le cuento?

"El idiota de Neville hizo estallar otra vez algo en la Sala Común, oíste?"

Me va a decir que soy una asquerosa.

Ya no me va a hablar.

Se va a reír de mí.

"Estoy bien, Parvati. Me duele un poco el estómago, es todo"

Y es la verdad. Es como si algo adentro se retorciera y estuviera por partirme en dos, por _ahí_ para rematar.

"Pobrecita. Comiste algo que te hiciera mal? Quieres ir donde Madame Pomfrey?"

No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera _comido_ esa cosa.

Es fea. No voy a hacerlo nunca más. No sé por qué les gusta a los chicos.

Duele. Es sucio. Pegajoso.

Y si quedo embarazada? Puedo, sólo con hacerlo una vez?

No puedo caminar bien. La gente se va a dar cuenta.

"Con dormir un rato se me va a pasar. Creo que fue el budín del almuerzo…"

"Menos mal que no comí de eso. Igual la voz se te escucha rara. Duele mucho?"

Ni te imaginas. Perdóname, Parvati.

"Ya pasará."

Qué hará con las sábanas? Los elfos domésticos las lavarán?

No quiero que nadie duerma en ellas.

Debería quemarlas. Con él encima.

Desgraciado.

Decirme que no me preocupara…

"Bueno, Lav, voy a bajar. Cualquier cosa, me avisas, sí? Mejórate pronto."

Y si te quedas y me abrazas?

Tengo miedo. No quiero tener un bebé.  
Quiero irme. Me duele...

* * *

Seamus Finnigan sabe que no es del todo "normal".

Sabe que los chicos "normales" no suelen tener fantasías con chicos y chicas.

Seamus está informado. Sabe que la comunidad bisexual en general no suele ser fiel, que son unos de los grandes transmisores del virus del VIH, que mucha gente piensa que no son más que homosexuales en negación o con ganas de "experimentar" o que, simplemente, no existen y son pura boca.

El rostro de Dean cuando se lo dijo permaneció inmutable, y lo aceptó. Ron palideció, Neville casi tuvo un ataque, y Harry...

Harry siempre ha sido diferente.

Por eso a veces Seamus ha pensado que tal vez con Harry algo podría funcionar.

Seamus no siente un cariño excesivo por él, nada que sobrepase los límites de la amistad.

Físicamente, piensa que Harry es el más lindo.

Seamus sabe también que los chicos no suelen emitir juicios sobre la apariencia física de sus pares. Ron suele bromear sobre la fealdad de alguno, pero Seamus jamás ha oído decir a ninguno que otro es atractivo.

Es como un tabú, admitir que te has fijado en el cuerpo de aquellos que duermen casi todo un año bajo tu mismo techo y entre las mismas paredes que te rodean.

Dean Thomas, el mejor amigo de Seamus, es heterosexual y tiene novia. Su piel es oscura y sus manos son de dedos largos y delicados. Es el más relajado del grupo y el más alto después de Ron, que es un gigante. Dean es atractivo. Tiene el appeal serio y maduro de aquél que ha sufrido y que vive la vida como los hombres mayores que les gustan a las chicas. Dibuja espectacularmente bien, pero es un fanático del fútbol.

Neville Longbottom es callado. Un tanto nervioso, pero determinado. Mide uno o dos centímetros menos que Dean y ha adelgazado, pero su rostro es infantil y redondeado.

Cuando algo le interesa, es apasionado. Seamus cree que Neville, como novio, sería fiel y del tipo que te lleva desayuno- puede que un poco quemado- a la cama. Jamás ha demostrado un interés amoroso en nadie, pero a veces su mirada reposa largamente en Hermione y cuando Lavender ríe, se tensa.

Ronald Weasley... es Ron. Con eso se podría decir todo. Ron es pelirrojo y pecoso, de manos y pies grandes, altísimo y delgado. Aunque últimamente, Seamus ha notado que esos músculos que el guardián de Gryffindor suele desarrollar durante el verano han aumentado. Ron es un buen tipo, pero a veces demasiado impulsivo. Seamus cree que podría ser peligroso recibir la ira justiciera del chico. Aunque no tanto como los gemelos, Ron también tiene unos rasgos atractivos; masculinos. Demasiadas pecas, eso sí.

Y finalmente, está Harry Potter.

Harry creció durante el verano y al parecer también ejercitó, y esos detalles Seamus los ha notado con creciente interés, porque Harry siempre ha sido el con más potencial y material de todos los anteriores (Seamus incluido).

Nunca ha sido como los demás chicos. Las relaciones humanas no son su fuerte, piensa Seamus, pero su personalidad es una mezcla exquisita de altos y bajos.

Con el tiempo, Harry ha dejado que la punta del iceberg se asome, especialmente en sus ojos, que son abrumadoramente expresivos.

Puede que sea por el hecho de que son verdes. De ese verde, en particular.

No es un color normal, y cuando Harry está enojado, se oscurecen y es casi como si miraras en las profundidades del alma del Chico-Que-Vivió.

La nariz de Harry también le gusta a Seamus, un eterno amante de los detalles.

Es pequeñita y simétrica y ha tenido que resistir el impulso muchas veces de apretarla, porque es muy linda. Pero Harry es capaz de castrarlo si lo hiciera.

Seamus es un fanático del cabello, del propio como del ajeno. Cuando los integrantes de la Casa Gryffindor comienzan a quejarse de que no pueden ver bien por todo el pelo que les cae en los ojos, Seamus encantado ayuda a cortarlo y de paso, salva al pobre infeliz víctima de la moda. El de Harry es azabache como pocos y muy desordenado, como si permanentemente se estuviera levantando después de un buen polvo.

Seamus a veces se asusta con la intensidad de Harry. Por eso desecha siempre la idea de intentar algo con él, porque Seamus sabe que no es la persona indicada para recibir y soportar todo aquello que Harry tiene por entregar.

Un fuego demasiado potente como para manejarlo, medita Seamus, aunque no por ello deja de imaginar cómo reaccionaría su compañero de habitación en la pasión del momento.

Sí... Harry es especial.

Las chicas de Gryffindor nunca han llamado demasiado la atención de Seamus.

Sabe que en su Casa, y está orgulloso por eso, están las frutas más buenas del montón.

Hermione Granger con todo su carisma y su belleza, a veces escondida, pero siempre presente en lo que hace. Parvati Patil es preciosa, con sus grandes ojos oscuros y su cabello largo y brillante, con su sonrisa perfecta y su piel pura; Lavender Brown, también muy bonita, aunque un tanto insípida, tal y como su mejor amiga.

Y está Ginny Weasley, aunque ese es un tema que Seamus por respeto a Dean no toca.

A Seamus no le interesan las chicas mayores. Menores o de su edad están bien.

En materia de chicos, Seamus cree que alguien mayor no estaría nada mal.

Las chicas de Hufflepuff son un bodrio.

No todas, claro, Seamus no es tan idiota como para generalizar, pero no es difícil tener algo con algunas de ellas; Seamus lo sabe por experiencia.

Pero él busca algo más que un manoseo detrás del Invernadero 3, o debajo de unas escaleras por las que nadie transita. Por eso, quizás, existen los chicos de su misma Casa.

Ha oído rumores sobre Justin Finch-Fletchley, y es un caso mundialmente conocido el de Zacharias Smith, al que Seamus le ha echado el ojo en más de una ocasión.

Sí, al alto, delgado, rubio y altivo Zacharias Smith, Seamus estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarle con cualquier asignatura que el chico necesitara repasar.

Ernie Macmillan es demasiado exagerado. Habla muy pomposamente y Seamus cree más sabio poner la boca para mejores usos.

Y luego está Ravenclaw. Padma Patil es la copia exacta de Parvati, así que también es preciosa, sólo que su personalidad es un tanto más reservada. Curvilínea como pocas; dueña de la misma sonrisa ganadora de su hermana, aunque menos frecuente. Y un buen montón más desagradable. Hay chicas bonitas en esa casa, pero a Seamus le molesta el que sean tan creídas. Y prefieren una tarde de estudio que salir a pasear, o intentar algo más osado. Aunque quién sabe, si es con fines de investigación...

Terry Boot, Anthony Golstein y Michael Corner tampoco están nada mal y Seamus agradece el que sean amigos cercanos y caminen juntos por los pasillos, porque le da la oportunidad de dibujar una sonrisa secreta en su rostro y alzar las cejas al observar la linda manera en que las túnicas se les marcan de la espalda para abajo.

Pero nuevamente, los de Ravenclaw parecieran tener siempre la nariz enterrada en un libro mohoso y no demasiado dispuestos a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Y finalmente... existe Slytherin.

Eso es ya un mundo totalmente distinto.

Las chicas menores de la Casa de la astucia casi todas tienen novio. Es curioso, como esas enanas se las arreglan para intuir a los que lo tienen más grande y logran apresarlos entre sus redes. Seamus piensa que algo tiene que ver con un rumor respecto a las duchas masculinas y un curioso hechizo de transparencia.

Blaise Zabini. Ahora es prefecto, luego de que Draco Malfoy fuera destituido por irregularidades después de lo ocurrido en Quinto, con la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Seamus no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas cada vez que recuerda la insignia que con orgullo llevaban los miembros de ésta.

Quién sabe, tal vez debería haberme apuntado en ella, piensa con regocijo, haciendo un gesto sobre su pecho para indicar la B y la I que con dignidad llevaron los de Slytherin durante el tiempo con Umbridge.

Asquerosa, hay que ver la de mujeres feas que hay en el Ministerio...

Pero en fin: Zabini.

A Seamus le gustaría tener una detención con él.

Alto y delgado, de cabello muy oscuro y esa expresión traviesa chispeando en sus ojos.

Seamus cree que guarda un secreto, y cada vez que ve la sonrisa lenta y deliberada que Zabini misteriosamente les dedica a sus compañeros de Slytherin, se derrite.

Y Draco Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy son lo único estéticamente rescatable de esa Casa, además de las chicas: especialmente las menores.

La gente de Slytherin suele tener la desagradable tendencia a ser robusta y bruta, y a Seamus le gustan las personas un poco más delicadas.

No por ello descarta el potencial psicológico que esa gente pueda tener, porque por algo han sido seleccionados por esa Casa y no por otras, pero aún así.

Draco Malfoy es, probablemente, el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts.

Seamus no lo dice porque se sienta especialmente atraído por su acento, que alarga las palabras como si se demorara en degustarlas antes con su lengua; tampoco lo dice porque secretamente ha observado a Malfoy arriba de una escoba, con las piernas perfectamente alineadas y una expresión determinada en el rostro, inmerso en el desenfreno que te da la oportunidad de ganar; no es por esos ojos de mercurio líquido, que brillan amenazadoramente cuando encuentran en su camino a alguna presa descuidada, y que tienen una variedad de emociones surcando por ellos impresionante y muy bella.

Todavía, no es por su cuerpo, que cada año se estira un poco más y no de un golpe, como en otros chicos, así que Seamus sabe con certeza que en la piel alba de Malfoy no hay ninguna marca desagradable que puedan encontrar sus manos en el hipotético caso en que pudiera acariciarlo. Ese cuerpo flexible e inmaculado, que se doblaría con placer si es que...

Ejem.

En realidad, lo que más fascina a Seamus, es el pelo del rubio.

Sí, llámenlo vano y superficial si quieren, pero Seamus _adora_ ese cabello.

Lo ha visto sin gel y prácticamente tuvo un orgasmo cuando sucedió.

Es más largo de lo habitual, pero sigue siendo un "corte de hombre" y tiene un brillo particular que Seamus desearía que su propio pelo color arena tuviera.

Aunque a veces Seamus preferiría que El-Chico-Del-Cabello-Fabuloso lo cortara un poco, para que el o la afortunada que pudiera recorrerlo con los dedos sintiera en su totalidad la gracia de un corte de vanguardia y sexy.

Seamus no es envidioso, pero rayos, haría lo que fuera por tener el secreto de Malfoy!

Cuando pasa por su lado, Seamus ha intentado sigilosamente captar el aroma de ese shampoo mágico y Zabini lo ha quedado mirando con una expresión extraña.

Bueno, qué espera que haga?

Que se arme de esa porquería de valor Gryffindoriano y vaya y le pregunte qué hace para tener un pelo así?

...En realidad, no es una mala idea. Después de todo, eso de ser sigiloso y astuto no es lo suyo. Así que silbando despreocupadamente, Seamus se apoya contra la puerta del Gran Comedor después del almuerzo y espera con ansias la salida de su gurú del estilo.

* * *

"_Quiero hacerte feliz y nada más, nada más..._", canturrea bajo el aliento Blaise Zabini, cortando con dedicación la carne de su plato.

Draco, a su lado, aleja de sí su propia comida y frunce el ceño.

Blaise levanta la vista y lo observa con curiosidad, masticando afanosamente.

Cuando logra tragar y con una expresión de alegría, golpea levemente el brazo del rubio.

"Te pasa algo? No piensas comer?", cuestiona, alargando un brazo para tomar de su copa.

"No es nada. No tengo hambre, es todo.", gruñe Draco, mirando fijamente a un punto en algún lugar al frente suyo.

"Otra vez?", y con un gesto dramático, Blaise pone cara de horror. "Estás a _dieta_, Draco, _querido_? Habérmelo dicho antes!", continúa, blandiendo su copa. "Podría haberlo intentado yo también... Eres egoísta, mira que querer ser más delgado que todos los demás..."

A su derecha, Crabbe suelta un bufido.

"Si Draco fuera más delgado de lo que es, desaparece.", afirma, sin molestarse en tragar antes de hablar. Goyle, pensativo, le arroja un poco de puré.

"Draco, así que quieres bajar de peso, no? Mira, acá tengo una revista divina que dice justamente lo que debería comer un hombre joven para adelgazar.", interviene Millicent, poniendo en su cara la dichosa revista, cuyas páginas están plagadas de flores y corazones que guiñan con entusiasmo.

Pansy, un puesto más allá, sacude la cabeza divertida.

Draco quita con un gesto huraño la revista de su rostro y sigue empeñado en mirar al frente, contentándose con gruñir un "Debí haber sido un Hufflepuff; a quién le importa la _verdadera _amistad de Slytherin?"

Un coro de expresiones repulsivamente dulces estallan a lo largo de la mesa.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

"Eh, Draco, espéranos!", exclama Blaise, comiendo apresuradamente y mirando con aflicción la espalda del rubio, que camina con rapidez.

"Déjalo. Está así desde lo de su padre", dice Goyle, echándose a la boca un bomboncito de menta. "Debe de haber sido un golpe duro para él. Ya hablará."

Blaise abre la boca para preguntar, pero Crabbe lo calla con un movimiento de la mano y explica,

"Nuestros padres nunca estaban en casa y, francamente, son unos imbéciles. Draco admira y _quiere_ a Lucius Malfoy.", con un suspiro, Crabbe agrega. "Es un hombre afortunado. No se merece a su hijo, pero qué le vamos a hacer."

Un tipo alto y macizo de Séptimo le lanza una mirada oscura, que Goyle devuelve, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

"Qué _desagradable_ es no poder hablar en paz durante las comidas!", exclama Pansy a viva voz, con una mirada asqueada para el alumno mayor, que se encoge en su asiento sin muchos resultados. "Que exista gente tan vulgar como para escuchar conversaciones ajenas que no le inmiscuyen en lo más mínimo es la más clara muestra de la degradación de nuestra sangre. Mucho más, me atrevería a decir, que la misma sangre _muggle_."

Blaise levanta la nariz en el aire y bebe soberbiamente de su copa, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Crabbe alza las cejas y comparte un guiño con Goyle, que se ve satisfecho. Millicent, con un gesto perverso, mira a su alrededor, como retando a los demás integrantes de su Casa a hablar en contra de la misma _elite_ de Slytherin.

Gracias a esta conmoción de la cual todos están pendientes, incluyendo a los honorables Gryffindors, nadie ve cómo Harry Potter se desliza silenciosamente fuera del Gran Comedor y se encuentra de frente con Seamus Finnigan y Draco Malfoy, enfrascados en una animada conversación.

Malfoy se queda callado en cuanto lo ve y Seamus alza las cejas, para después sonreír siniestramente.

"Qué tal, Harry", exclama con energía.

Harry se encoge de hombros, mirando sospechosamente al Slytherin presente, antes de intentar seguir su camino, ahora que sus planes están frustrados.

"No, no: quédate. Puede que esto te interese", dice Seamus, mientras lo agarra de un brazo, situándolo entre él y el rubio.

Malfoy se aclara la garganta antes de asentir con la cabeza y Harry se revuelve el pelo, incómodo. Seamus reluce de felicidad.

"Verás... Como prefecto el año pasado, Draco propuso una idea muy buena a Umbridge, pero fue rechazada. Era un poco conservadora, viste. Y resulta, Harry, que tú podrías ayudarnos.", Seamus hace una pausa para mirar embelesado el nuevo corte de cabello de Draco, que arquea las cejas. Harry se da cuenta de que el pelo del Slytherin está más corto y hace una mueca mentalmente. Seamus siempre se ha fijado mucho en esos detalles. "Propuso un evento en conjunto. O sea, una fiesta con el fin de unir a las Casas. A las cuatro."

Harry suelta un bufido y Draco frunce el entrecejo, molesto.

Sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo, Seamus prosigue,

"Y el cumpleaños de Draco es la próxima semana y ya tienen la autorización del Profesor Snape, así que lo único que tendríamos que hacer sería decirle a la Profesora McGonagall y ahí es donde entras tú, Harry".

Malfoy asiente, con una sonrisa torcida.

"Quieres que le pida yo permiso.", dice Harry, con un suspiro.

"Y al Director también. Las otras casa nos tienen sin cuidado; las nuestras son las conflictivas."

Harry vuelve a revolverse el pelo, apoyando su peso en un pie y luego en el otro

"Hay algo más que no me estés diciendo, Seamus?", pregunta, clavando una mirada penetrante en su compañero, que se ve culpable por unos segundos.

"Estábamos pensando en _alegrar_ la fiesta, Potter", dice lentamente Draco, sonriendo.

"Alcohol", replica Harry, rescatando la idea.

"Entre otras cosas, sí", admite Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

"Otras cosas como qué?", dice Harry frunciendo el ceño. "Drogas?"

Seamus suelta una carcajada.

"No, Harry, nada de eso. Pero pensamos en dejar un poco de lado la formalidad. Disfrutar la juventud.", explica, con un guiño.

Harry sacude la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Entiendo, pero McGonagall no va a aceptar un proyecto así. No si piensa que puede salirse de control en el sentido que tú insinúas.", reflexiona. "En cambio, si presentamos la idea como una fiesta... de disfraces o algo por el estilo, algo más sano, con un fin concreto y los "límites" establecidos, ahí lo aceptaría. Pero le falta el incentivo. Nadie iría si no hay alguno. Creo que deberíamos hacer un sorteo. Como en el Torneo. Así, cada uno saca un papel con el nombre de alguien de otra casa y esa persona decide el disfraz del que le tocó. Si te llevas mal con él o ella, todavía mejor, porque tienes la posibilidad de hacerle pasar un ridículo inmenso. Y debería ser desde Quinto para arriba, me parece."

Draco Malfoy y Seamus Finnigan lo miran con las cejas alzadas y las bocas abiertas.

"O sea, yo digo nada más...", se azora Harry, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

"Es una idea excelente, Harry. De disfraces... No había pensado en eso. Te estás contagiando con Hermione, eh?", dice Seamus, sonriente.

"Es en lo que consiste un desafío.", murmura Draco. "Me gusta. Una gran capacidad de síntesis tienes allí. Podrías haber sido un Slytherin, Potter."

Harry frunce el ceño frente a la habilidad de Malfoy por hacer que su nombre suene como una cosa sucia, pero sostiene la mirada gris del otro y asiente.

"No eres el primero que me lo dice", responde, con una sonrisa asquerosamente adorable. Seamus emite lo que parece ser una especie de ronroneo y Malfoy lo mira con curiosidad.

"Lo del alcohol...", pregunta Harry. "Corre por la cuenta de alguien de confianza?"

"Digamos que tengo mis fuentes", contesta Seamus con una sonrisa amplia y mafiosa.

"El sorteo debe de ser justo. Cada uno con los de su propio Año, porque si no sería demasiado desordenado.", agrega Draco, pensativo.

Seamus prácticamente rebota en su lugar.

"Yo me encargo del sorteo!", exclama, entusiasmado.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se encogen de hombros, ignorantes de lo que esta decisión les acarreará en el futuro.

Algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw abandonan el Gran Comedor y miran con curiosidad al extraño grupo frente a sus ojos.

"Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy _hablando_?", susurra un chico de pelo oscuro a otro bajito.

"La reunión se da por terminada", dictamina Draco, ceñudo, cuando unas chicas nada discretas pasan por su lado haciéndole ojitos.

"Más tarde, a las ocho, en la Biblioteca?", sugiere Seamus. "Luego de haber hablado con los profesores."

Harry asiente y aprovechando el instante en que Seamus se voltea para mirar a alguien que sale del comedor, desliza un pedazo de pergamino arrugado en la mano izquierda de Malfoy, que cierra el puño como único gesto de haberse enterado.

"_Nada más_...", termina de cantar bajo el aliento Blaise Zabini, saludando con la cabeza a Finnigan, que le sonríe y con los ojos entrecerrados, al haber sido testigo de la entrega del mensaje.

Potter. Por eso Blaise lo detesta.

* * *

La Profesora Minerva McGonagall pasea por los pasillos de Hogwarts después de haber tenido una interesante conversación con Potter, Harry Potter, sobre una idea que a los alumnos de casas rivales les gustaría organizar en conjunto.

El Profesor Severus Snape de la Casa Slytherin ya ha dado su autorización, y Minerva está un poco sorprendida, porque el hombre había estado insoportable desde que tuvo que aceptar desde los resultados "Aceptable" en los TIMOS de Pociones.

Bueno, pero es que a pesar de todo lo que él pueda decir al contrario, una clase se compone de más de tres personas, y sólo esa cantidad obtuvo el "Excelente" que Snape pedía como ingreso a sus clases.

Deteniéndose frente a las gárgolas de piedra que guardan la entrada a la oficina del Director, Minerva aprieta los labios y se controla.

"Chuchunco", dice por fin, su boca una línea recta y tensa.

Con una risita y un guiño inmoral, las gárgolas le dejan pasar.

Mientras la escalera de caracol la lleva ante la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, Minerva se arregla el peinado, que comienza a aflojarse.

Albus Dumbledore le abre la puerta, sonriendo afablemente.

"Profesora", dice a modo de saludo y señala con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza una silla de un rosa chillón y de aspecto blandengue.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Minerva se sienta en ella.

"Supongo que ya sabes por lo que vengo", dice cansadamente.

Es terrible intentar dar una buena noticia a un hombre que se las arregla para saberlas primero siempre.

"Con pelos y señales", contesta él, mirando con cariño un sorbete de limón que hace rebotar en su barba.

"Supongo también que no te opones", agrega Minerva, hipnotizada por los brincos del caramelo, que pareciera incluso lanzar risitas extasiadas de vez en cuando.

"Muy por el contrario. Piensas que me dejarían asistir disfrazado a mí también?", dice Albus, con el brillito molesto en sus ojos siempre presente.

"Lo dudo. Sería bueno supervisar esa fiesta de disfraces? Podrían haber ciertos excesos que debieran evitarse a toda costa."

"Si no se sienten cómodos, la reunión no tendría sentido. No, hay que dejarlos ser."

Minerva McGonagall ríe entre dientes.

"Eso lo dices tan noblemente que hasta podrías hacerme pensar que no manejas todas las redes de información dentro del Colegio"

Con un ademán despreocupado, Dumbledore le ofrece una galleta amarilla.

Con el mismo ademán, McGonagall la rechaza.

"Sortilegios Weasley cada vez crece más, no es cierto?", dice, con una mirada crítica a la engañosa y amarillenta broma.

"Oh sí", contesta él, echándosela a la boca con expresión feliz.

En el instante mismo en que el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se convierte en un canario gigante, la Subdirectora baja las escaleras de su oficina para toparse en el pasillo con Peeves, que la saluda con un gesto obsceno y bastante original.

Minerva McGonagall se lo devuelve y sigue caminando.

* * *

Es extraño, como todo se ve distinto una vez que el sol se ha escondido.

El aire pesa menos, pareciera que no es más que fantasía.

A Draco le gusta, el anochecer.

Le recuerda a los oscuros e interminables pasillos de su mansión, por los que corría de pequeño. Siempre estaban vacíos y el sonido de sus pasos chocaba contra las paredes y se perdía, como si la piedra lo tragara.

Tapices y pinturas decoran los muros de la Mansión Malfoy, pero a Draco no le gustan los retratos. No hablan, y siempre ha pensado que aquello no es natural.

Le enerva saber que un montón de ojos y bocas silenciosas lo siguen por su propio hogar, pensando quién sabe qué.

A Draco no le gustaría que hicieran un retrato de él, ni convertirse en fantasma, ni tener que usar túnicas amarillas algún día.

Considera que las dos primeras serían falsas imitaciones de la vida y el día que Draco muera, va a morir nada más, llevándose su alma consigo. Y respecto a las túnicas amarillas, _por favor_, es sentido común: combinaría pésimamente con su cabello.

Mirando a su alrededor con desgano, se deja caer sobre la paja que cubre el suelo, pidiéndole a todo lo divino y a lo no tanto que esté limpia.

La Lechucería. Potter lo citó allí, a las diez de la noche (el tope de lo permitido) por medio de un maltratado pedazo de pergamino.

Realmente, no tiene nada de tacto.

Draco saca la cámara de Creevey, a la que le puso un rollo nuevo, y las fotografías, para ver como las figuras en ellas comienzan a agitarse.

El Potter dormido de una abre los ojos lánguidamente y lo saluda, bostezando.

Foto-Draco duerme relajado, sin inmutarse.

Su abuela una vez le dijo que las fotografías contienen un pedacito de tu ser, que un trocito de tu alma se almacena en ellas y que son, por lo tanto, sagradas.

Draco no cree que eso sea tan así.

Él piensa que no son más que copias de la realidad mantenidas falsamente vivas en un espacio bidimensional y monótono, condenados a saludar por toda la eternidad y a aparentar ser una persona que no son.

"Nunca me habían sacado una foto en la que después sí quisiera aparecer", dice Potter, y Draco levanta la vista para mirarlo.

"Eso es una confesión? Mi horario de atención ya terminó.", contesta sin muchas ganas, mientras Harry deja caer dos fotografías en sus rodillas.

"Tienes que sea un poco de energía? El cuadro que formas ahí, sentado en la paja y con esa actitud es realmente deprimente."

_Yo no necesito energías para subir al monte Everest._

_Yo las necesito para ponerme los calcetines._

_Para lavarme los dientes._

_Para llevarme la comida a la boca._

Es un poema que le gusta a Draco. No se lo va a decir a Potter; se contenta con sonreír torvamente.

Harry se sienta en la paja al frente de Malfoy y observa su rostro pálido.

"Con esto se acaba todo. Deberíamos quemar las fotos?", pregunta, y el rubio se encoge de hombros.

Su padre opina que aquél es un gesto vulgar y bruto.

A Draco no le importa.

"Leí que las fotos capturan parte de la esencia de las personas. No creo que deberíamos deshacernos de ellas. Podríamos conservarlas, tal vez.", dice Potter, mirando las vigas de madera que sobre sus cabezas albergan a las lechuzas, que los observan a su vez con sus grandes ojos irreales. "Como recuerdo o algo."

"Muy romántico, Potter.", responde Draco, con una mueca burlona. "Yo una vez leí que todos los sentimentalistas son unos cínicos."

Harry frunce el ceño.

A Draco no le interesa y cierra los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el pilar que sirve como soporte para su espalda.

Harry se siente solo. Hermione y Ron peleaban en la Sala Común y Seamus, después de la reunión en la Biblioteca, en la que hicieron los carteles para poner en las Salas Comunes y en el Hall, había estado muy distraído.

Algo dentro de Harry piensa que con Malfoy las cosas serían diferentes.

"Sácame una foto.", dice el rubio, sin abrir los ojos.

"Qué?"

"Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta", presiona Draco, y Harry levanta la cámara y dispara.

Draco abre los ojos y pequeñas lucecitas de colores bailan frente a sus ojos y parpadea varias veces para hacerlas desaparecer.

Esperan en silencio hasta que la imagen comienza a aparecer y Draco la recoge y se la da a Potter, que la recibe sin entender.

"Yo tendría una tuya y tú no tendrías una mía sino", explica, repartiendo las fotografías equivalentemente. "La que tenía Creevey y la otra que trajiste... de dónde salió esa? En fin, esas dos son tuyas más la mía de ahora y yo me quedo con las tres que tengo."

"La encontré en el piso después de que asaltaras a Colin", dice Harry, guardándoselas en un bolsillo de la túnica. "Esto es el fin, entonces?"

Malfoy se ríe en voz baja.

"Tú crees?", pregunta, arqueando las cejas y sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

"Bueno, no sé", contesta Harry a la defensiva. "No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo sólo por haber hecho esto juntos."

"Eres un cursi perdido, Potter. Dime, conoces bien a Finnigan?"

Harry hace un gesto vago y Draco se sonríe.

"Hoy día en la Biblioteca debe de haber hecho unas quince insinuaciones de que planea alterar el sorteo para que nos toque el uno al otro."

Dando un respingo, Potter asiente.

"Tú en serio crees que lo que sea que tenemos entre nosotros se va a acabar cuando vamos a ir a una fiesta la próxima semana disfrazados justo de lo que el otro decida?", cuestiona Draco, extrañamente a gusto.

"Tienes razón.", admite Harry, nervioso. "Supongo que vas a ser decente conmigo, no?"

"No conozco esa palabra", confiesa a modo de broma Malfoy.

"No jodas, porque Seamus dijo algo sobre pantalones de cuero y seda y eso a mi no me gusta. Como prevención, podría hacer que te disfrazaras de oso panda o algo.", dice Harry, con un dejo de malicia.

"Ouch, Potter", exclama Draco. "Pero no. Ahora que lo pienso, de qué te gustaría disfrazarte ese día?"

Harry sacude la cabeza, confundido, y lo mira de hito en hito.

"Como si fueras a dejarme ir como yo quiera", bufa con sarcasmo.

"Por supuesto. Te estoy ofreciendo una tregua. De esa manera, no gasto mis preciosas energías peleando contigo por un ridículo disfraz de mucama francesa.", responde Draco, con seriedad.

Harry se atraganta, cosa curiosa, porque no había estado comiendo nada y es allí cuando lo escucha.

"Están adentro, Preciosa? Haciendo sus cochinadas inmorales, enviando correspondencia prohibida a horas en que deberían estar dormidos en sus pequeñas camas, no, dulzura? Y después caminan por los pasillos y se sacuden sus túnicas cortadas a la medida y esparcen paja y excrementos y suciedad por todo el lugar, que tanto nos demoramos en limpiar.", canturrea Filch, antes de abrir bruscamente la puerta de la Lechucería. "Pero ahora no tienen medio para escapar!"

Argus Filch mira frenéticamente a su alrededor, mientras su gata olisquea el aire.

"No hay nadie, cariño. Qué puede significar esto? Nos equivocamos?", Filch parece contrariado y hace una fea mueca con su rostro arrugado.

Después de inspeccionar una vez más el lugar, sin ver nada fuera de orden y que una lechuza blanca vuele por sobre su cabeza arrancándole algo del poco pelo que le queda, Argus se va, murmurando todo el tiempo bajo el aliento.

Cuando la puerta se ha cerrado ya y el sonido de la cojera del conserje se ha desvanecido, un suspiro audible escapa de los labios de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, el cual al oír a Filch acercándose, rápidamente puso su Capa de la Invisibilidad sobre ambos con un movimiento fluido.

Harry apoya la frente, aliviado, sobre el hombro de Draco y se quedan así por un minuto completo, hasta que se dan cuenta de la posición en que están y se separan de golpe.

"Perdona", dice Harry, con las mejillas de un rojo carmesí.

Draco no está acostumbrado al contacto físico y el lugar en que la cabeza de Potter hizo contacto con su cuerpo cosquillea alocadamente.

"No importa.", responde Malfoy, agarrando un extremo de la Capa y sintiendo en la punta de los dedos su textura entre sedosa y líquida.

La suelta luego de unos instantes y sonríe ligeramente, para luego ponerse de pie.

No demoran mucho más en seguir cada cual su camino, en silencio, mientras Draco piensa que su vida cada vez es más extraña (El Chico Maravilla acaba de salvarle el pellejo) y mientras Harry trepa por las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, se da cuenta de que Malfoy huele a limón.

**El poema que Draco menciona sí existe, y es de un autor chileno, Claudio Bertoni.**

**Notas:**

Tuve tres semanitas para escribir y este es el resultado. Sólo puedo rogar para que les guste. Mi beta dice que Hermione es fea y que, por lo tanto, debería ponerla como fea, pero tengo intenciones de hacer algo con ella más adelante usando justamente esa habilidad asombrosa que tiene para pasar de ser bajita, no muy agraciada y con un pelo salvaje a ser la estrella de la noche, con peinado perfecto, porte perfecto y jugador de Quidditch internacional del brazo. Qué más puede una chica querer? La mina es cómo Betty la Fea, sólo que esta, en teoría, jamás fue fea para empezar!

Qué vendrá después, me pregunto? McGonagall haciendo shows nocturnos en un pub cercano? Hum?

En fin, agradezco cada review que me han dejado.

Este capítulo no está completamente revisado por mi beta, ya que ella anda en el sur de Chile, disfrutando de las delicias de los hoteles en sus vacaciones.

Así que estoy mordiéndome las uñas por saber qué les parece este nuevo intento mío por escribir. Agradecería enormemente que me dejaran comentarios.

Ahora… Crabbe y Goyle me encantan. Me dan la oportunidad que quitarle a Slytherin esa fea imagen de brutalidad y pedantería. Lo siento si a muchas les asquea; podría intentar en un futuro cercano ser menos gráfica al respecto. Blaise Zabini es relevante también y Pansy Parkinson tiene un lugar en mi corazón. Millicent puede irse al infierno, pero sólo después del próximo capítulo. (Alguien dijo "Corazón de Bruja" por ahí…? )

No me gusta la manera en que JK Rowling plantea la imagen de Slytherin. Tengo la ilusión de que eso cambie en los libros futuros.

Me salen con facilidad las escenas que involucran a los personajes mencionados anteriormente, y me hago un lío cuando se trata de hablar de Gryffindor. Si tengo que decir la verdad, mi propio Harry me parece vacío.

Ahora… tengo entendido que Theodore Nott también es de la generación de Draco, o me estoy equivocando? No sé dónde leí eso, alguien podría decirme si es o no verdad?

En respuesta a un review específico que decía que por qué todo el mundo piensa que los personajes de Harry Potter tienen tendencias homosexuales (es un review que me encantó, por cierto), no es tan así… Por mi parte, escribo sobre esto porque es un rollo personal mío. No, no soy lesbiana, no me dejen sus números telefónicos. (O sea, si quieren… - inserte aquí guiños varios-)

Escribo sobre esto porque creo verdaderamente que Harry y Draco están bien, o como amigos muy cercanos, o como pareja. No, no soy una asquerosa. Creo en el romance nada más. Ojalá les guste mi manera de plantearlo, porque sé que hay cosas mucho mejores que la mía allá afuera.

Y como ya estoy alargándome demasiado y a nadie le interesa leer como una autora pela el cable sobre su filosofía de vida, me despido.

Ah! No estoy en contra de las relaciones heterosexuales ni mucho menos. De hecho, habrán en esta historia. Me gusta la diversidad.

Lean mi historia de San Valentín! Se llama **Enchant Me **y me costó más que este capítulo. Vete tú a saber por qué.

Aioz!


	6. Such Great Heights

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a Concepción, ciudad del sur de Chile, y por supuesto, a Tama y a Lore.**_

**_Ai lor yu both._**

**Careless Memories**

**Summary**:

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer**:

Nada es mío, ni siquiera estos dedos que escriben.

Tampoco conozco al dueño, por si es que quieren denunciar.

_**Capítulo Sexto.**_

_Dónde estás ahora?_

_Porque no quiero encontrarte_

_Creo que moriría._

_Creo que me reiría de ti._

_Sé que lloraría._

_Que tengo que hacer?_

_Seguirte?_

Duran Duran

* * *

Seguir una rutina no es malo. 

Todo está perfectamente planeado, así que no hay nada fuera de lo común; nada que no conozcas esperándote allí.

Nada nuevo que pueda dañarte. Y eso es lo más importante, sabes?

El poder crear una fortaleza tal que nadie se acerque a lo más profundo que posees, lograr que nada te afecte, que puedas vivir sin el miedo a ser herido, a que alguien algún día decida romperte el corazón.

Pero todo esto te deja extrañamente… vacío.

Miras a tu alrededor y te preguntas si esto es todo, si vas a quedarte así hasta el resto de tus días, con llamas pero sin fuego.

Y comienzas a darte cuenta de que ese gran pulso que te sacudía entero, esa sensación de plenitud, de una infinita euforia que es la vida en sí, se apaga.

Y ya estás demasiado sumergido en la oscuridad como para intentar luchar en su contra.

Percibes que dejas de sentir, sí, y en parte es así, pero otra parte tuya quiere destrozar constantemente tu garganta en un grito desgarrador, para que los demás a tu alrededor, esas pequeñas espinas que hicieron que te encerraras en tu torre en primer lugar, se den cuenta de que estás allí e importas.

Pero nunca lo hacen, no es así?

Nunca te miran. Nunca se dan cuenta. Y no es como si les importara tampoco.

Tú pasas a ser una sombra más en un mundo de penumbras.

Y te resignas, y dejas que las sombras te engullan, y la próxima vez que tu padre te pregunta qué quieres ser en un futuro cercano, con esa mirada que sólo él tiene, contestas con la voz firme. Y eso es todo. Firmaste el contrato.

Tu vida ya no es tuya, es de tu padre y del Señor Oscuro.

Y deja de importarte. Te dejas llevar con la corriente.

Ya no te importa el amor. El odio te corroe los huesos.

Después de todo, piensas, quién dijo que el amor es hermoso?

Es mentiroso, frágil, y eterno. Hasta que se acaba.

Es como la marea, porque te hace flotar y no se demora en estrellarte contra las rocas.

No, el amor no es lo tuyo. Jamás ha sido lo tuyo.

Y lo aceptas, como todas las cosas que te suceden.

Y te parece justo, porque obviamente, cómo podrías tener lo que todo el mundo desea siendo el pequeño y patético espíritu que eres?

No, Theodore Nott lo sabe. Y se encoge de hombros. Qué más podría hacer?

Rebelarse? Reunir esa energía toma demasiado tiempo, y ganas.

Y Theo ya no tiene de esas.

Decirle a Lavender que mientras está con ella piensa en cualquier otra cosa?

Dejar de seguir el compás, bailar a su propio ritmo, confesarle todo lo que siente, mostrarle la oscuridad que se cierne como una bestia lista para agredir dentro de sí; pedirle que detenga a esa cosa que viene a atacarlo durante las noches y que se sitúa detrás de sus párpados, que no lo deja dormir, soñar, respirar?

No, Theodore no puede hacer eso.

Hace tiempo que no siente las molestas consecuencias de que algo le importe.

* * *

Draco mira ensimismado el techo de la Torre de Astronomía. 

Podría acercarse a la ventana, y observar el cielo nocturno, pero ver las estrellas siempre le ha dado un sentimiento de inconfundible tristeza.

Pensar que lo que está frente a sus ojos no es más que el brillo lejano de un astro muerto hace que un suspiro profundo escape de sus labios. Como un beso hecho de aire.

Una sensación asfixiante se posa sobre su pecho y Draco piensa con sorna que así se sentiría si alguien estuviera sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Hay noches, días, tardes, en que Draco no quiere estar cerca de nadie.

Quiere estar solo. No acompañado.

Él y sus pensamientos. Si la gente no existiera en momentos como este, sería ideal.

Draco se saca con cuidado su corbata de seda y roza con la punta de los dedos las franjas verde y plata.

La hace girar entre sus manos y los colores se unen en un torbellino monocromático: nubes de invierno flotando encima de la hierba, mercurio y musgo, las letras sobre el pulido mango de su escoba y los ojos de Po…

Draco Malfoy se pone de pie, sorprendido, cuando una sombra se cierne sobre su figura.

Cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, Blaise Zabini lo mira sin una pizca de humor.

"Hoy día tampoco cenaste", le recrimina, marcando un ritmo sobre uno de sus brazos.

"No tenía hambre. Sigo en el horario de vacaciones.", responde Draco con facilidad y acercándose a una de las grandes ventanas. Pero no mira el cielo. Draco simplemente no mira el cielo.

"Ayer no cenaste. Antes de ayer, tampoco. Casi ni almuerzas. Tus desayunos son mínimos. Quieres enfermarte?", prosigue Blaise, yendo hacia él, irritado.

"La última vez que revisé, no eras mi madre.", replica, guardando la corbata en su bolsillo.

"No necesito ser tu madre para preocuparme.", insiste Blaise, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Con un ademán molesto, Draco se libra del toque del otro, y lo mira a los ojos.

"No eres nada mío, entonces, como para tomarte esas libertades", y la frialdad es palpable en los mismos ojos grises y metálicos de su progenitor. Blaise se estremece.

"Me preocupo por ti, Draco. Somos amigos, o no?"

Un silencio pesado cuelga en el aire y Blaise espera desesperadamente por alguna reacción.

Draco asiente callado y Blaise suelta el aliento que no se había dado cuenta había estado sosteniendo.

"_Pondus_", susurra, apuntándolo. Una mueca curva sus labios mientras se acerca casi con violencia al rubio. "Tres kilos! Tres kilos en tres días! No puedes seguir así."

Blaise sacude la cabeza cansado. Draco lo observa.

"Voy a comer más", promete, no queriendo verlo así. "Tú mismo puedes controlarme si quieres."

Blaise sonríe débilmente y Draco vuelve a sentirlo, dentro de sus costillas.

Es extraño. Pareciera que tiene un hueco en el pecho. Si se concentra, puede sentir el cosquilleo, que como pasos de hada, emana del agujero.

Como si algo se hubiera ido. O jamás hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

Eso no puede ser normal, no es así, medita.

Otras personas de Hogwarts tendrían diferentes puntos de vista al respecto.

"Normalidad?", diría Luna Lovegood, de la Casa Ravenclaw. "Pero que cosa más aburrida! Te debe haber picado un Nargle. Chúpate los dedos de los pies y se te pasará."

"Y has tenido fiebre, mareos, algún otro síntoma?", se preocuparía Hermione Granger.

"Mi Tío Abuelo Alberto empezó con eso un día y luego se murió al poco tiempo después.", se estremecería Ronald Weasley. "Los Sanadores dijeron que era…"

"Melancolía", suspiraría Pansy Parkinson, que suele sentir el mismo vacío en la base del estómago. "Pero ya va a pasar. Quiero decir, siempre pasa, cierto?"

"Estás seguro? Te _pica_ el pecho? Como si tuvieras un _hongo_?", replicaría Severus Snape, alargando un brazo hacia un jarro lleno de un líquido aceitoso.

"Es porque no has estado comiendo bien.", se enojaría Blaise Zabini, con una mueca.

"Te juro que mi _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ no tiene nada que ver! Causa escozor, sí, pero te prometo que es inofensiva!", chillaría Neville Longbottom, histérico.

"Quizás te estás enamorando…", contestaría Millicent Bulstrode, escribiendo frenéticamente y sin levantar la vista, pero sonriendo para sus adentros.

Colin Creevey bajaría la vista y se iría.

(Pero no sé lo que piensa ni lo que siente al respecto.)

(Él no me lo quiere decir.)

* * *

Despertar siempre ha sido una cosa extraña, según Harry. 

Nunca sabes con qué te vas a encontrar al abrir los ojos y ese es uno de sus temores, que a pesar de ser un Gryffindor, tiene. Despertar atado en una habitación oscura, pequeña y húmeda, como la alacena bajo las escaleras. Despertar y no poder cerrar los ojos y escapar de la realidad.

Pero Harry no tiene temores esa mañana, mientras deja correr el agua caliente por sobre su espalda, ejerciendo una especie de masaje, que desata nudos que no sabía siquiera estaban allí.

"Detesto entrar a las duchas y pisar el agua fría que alguien que ya se bañó dejó allí", dice Seamus, que se está lavando los dientes. "No crees que es asqueroso?"

Harry emite un sonido ambiguo, mientras se enjuaga la cabeza.

"O cuando hay pelos de quién sabe qué parte del cuerpo ahí tirados…", reflexiona Seamus, escupiendo en el lavamanos.

Harry se encoge de hombros, antes de recordar que Seamus no puede verlo y que debería hablar.

"A propósito, te queda shampoo cerca del ojo izquierdo."

Harry Potter alza una mano y se quita el resto espumoso de la cara, y Seamus huye, justo antes de que Harry se de cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

"GAH!", es lo único que se escucha, junto a un chapoteo algo violento.

* * *

Cuando empieza la frenética música de gaitas, a Draco Malfoy no le queda otra que levantarse de un salto, despeinado y somnoliento, y mirar con pasmo el pequeño reloj con forma de snitch dorada que revolotea por la habitación, sin dejar de sonar estrepitosamente. 

"BLAISE!", aúlla Goyle, saliendo del baño despeinado y acomodándose una toalla a la cintura.

Crabbe viene detrás, aclarándose la garganta. Draco lo mira con recelo y Vincent le sonríe.

"Acabo de lavarme los dientes, la pasta pica", explica, con una sonrisa angelical.

Blaise Zabini, vestido, limpio y de brazos cruzados, sonríe triunfal.

"En diez minutos, todos vamos a bajar a desayunar", proclama, alegre.

"Todos? Nunca estamos todos…", reclama Goyle, bostezando e intentando ponerse pantalones al mismo tiempo.

"Nott es un antisocial. Es lo que hay no más", replica Blaise con sabiduría.

Draco, todavía con un pie en el mundo de Morfeo, entra al baño.

"No es que sea antisocial.", divaga Crabbe, mascando su acostumbrado chicle de menta. "Es sólo que es un idiota. Fanático sin personalidad."

"Eso es un poco duro.", dice Blaise, lanzando miradas de vez en cuando a la puerta del baño, tras la cual Draco pretende ahogar su sueño con su ducha acostumbrada.

"Es la realidad. Si no fuera así, no haría todo lo que papito le dice. Y comería con nosotros. Cómo espera salir adelante si _nunca_ pide ayuda? Para qué estamos nosotros? Es un egoísta.", insiste Crabbe, abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa.

"Si tú no hicieras lo mismo, te creería.", exclama Blaise con crueldad, y Goyle lo mira torvamente.

"Nosotros no vamos a hacer lo mismo que Nott.", confiesa, nervioso. "Pero ya conoces a Draco. Si le dijésemos eso, no se juntaría con nosotros."

"Si me dijesen qué?", pregunta Draco, saliendo vestido del baño.

El silencio se cierne sobre la habitación y sólo es roto por un estornudo de Draco, que se colorea.

"Qué te dije sobre pisar el suelo del baño a pies descalzos? Eres autodestructivo!", se sulfura Blaise, ayudándolo con la túnica. Draco frunce el ceño, molesto.

"Es que bebé Draco no quiere obedecer a Mamá Gansa", se burla Crabbe, mientras Goyle se ríe entre dientes.

El tema pasa al olvido y suspiran internamente.

* * *

En las puertas del Gran Comedor, Draco se agacha a abrocharse un zapato y al pararse, una chica de Hufflepuff choca con él. 

"Perdón!", chilla asustada, para luego recorrerlo de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

"Perra descarada", susurra Blaise, una vez que la estudiante ha desaparecido y se acercan a la Mesa de Slytherin.

Pansy, blanca, estruja entre sus manos una copia de Corazón de Bruja, su revista favorita.

A lo largo de la estancia, cientos de colegialas hacen lo mismo.

"Draco… creo que deberías ver esto", balbucea, mientras Millicent come con la cabeza gacha su plato de avena.

* * *

**Notas**: 

Corto, lo sé. Pero es que si no, me iba a alargar innecesariamente.

Perdonen el atraso. He tenido un humor medio jodido.

Dejen reviews, que eso me anima a continuar, y lean mi nueva historia, **Fingertips**.

Aioz

(Reflexionando, se me ha dicho que este capítulo salió bastante bien. A nadie le desagradó Theodore Nott. Curioso.)


	7. Mira Mis Cicatrices

**Careless Memories**

**Summary**:

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer**:

¿La propiedad es relativa? Demándenme. Lo negaré todo.

* * *

**_Capítulo Séptimo_**-. 

_"Se siente como si conduciéramos peligrosamente, cuando hablamos._

_Es divertido mientras dura, y es más rápido que caminar._

_Pero nadie va a comprender cuando nos estrellemos._

_Dirán: "Te pegas contra lo que te arrojas, recibes lo que pides"_

_Y nosotros diremos que no sabíamos, que ni siquiera lo intentamos._

_Que un minuto había un camino bajo nosotros, y al siguiente, sólo cielo."_

Ani Difranco – Falling is like this

* * *

Mientras Draco alza las cejas y se sienta, Blaise se apropia de la revista y suelta un silbido, antes de reírse entre dientes. 

"Esos no son reales", dice mostrándole los vibrantes ojos azules de un modelo de cabello azabache, que escoge ese momento para hacer con la lengua un gesto decididamente no apto para niños.

Crabbe se inclina sobre la revista, con la cabeza ladeada.

"El parecido es increíble", hace notar.

Blaise se ve pensativo y Draco toma un poco de su leche con miel (celosamente preparada por el primero) antes de fijarse en el otro modelo, de cabello rubio, que le guiña un ojo con una expresión perversa en el rostro.

Lo poco de leche que todavía no había bajado por la garganta de Draco sale disparada por su boca durante el ataque de tos que lo acomete y chorrea alegremente por su mentón.

"Sí, es él", asiente Pansy, mientras los ojos de más de alguna persona siguen el recorrido de las pequeñas gotitas, que amenazan con expandir su territorio.

Blaise le pasa una servilleta, mientras observa ese rubor huidizo que se esparce por su cuello y bajo la ropa, que hace que apriete los puños muriéndose de ganas por saber cuanto más se extiende.

"No puedo creer que esté trabajando para Corazón de Bruja", suelta finalmente el rubio, recuperando la compostura.

"Es tu primo?", inquiere Goyle, mientras Blaise inhala el texto que acompaña la fotografía.

"Del que no hablamos en mi familia, muchas gracias", agrega Draco, levantando la nariz en el aire y adoptando un aire de perfecto snobismo. Mira la fotografía una vez más, y fiel a lo que predica, desvía la vista y olvida el asunto.

"Nosotros también tenemos de esos.", sonríe Pansy. "Y hay uno que una vez…"

Blaise clava los ojos en Millicent, mientras el resto escucha el tórrido affair del primo (en tercer grado) de Pansy con su estilista.

" "Drake" y "Harold", eh?", sisea cerca de su oído y un escalofrío la remece.

"Me pidieron que así lo hiciera. Perdona, Blaise.", se defiende ella, avergonzada. "Es la fantasía de por lo menos el sesenta por ciento de Hogwarts! Facultad incluida."

Blaise Zabini entrecierra los ojos y deja con cuidado la revista a un lado, el primo no reconocido de Draco aferrándose al cuello de su acompañante con un puchero.

"Me gusta como escribes, Millie. Pero tal vez deberías sacar tus personajes de tu rizada cabecita, está claro?"

Millicent Bulstrode asiente, sintiéndose miserable, y Blaise mira desafiante hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde Parvati Patil sonríe con la seguridad de aquél que sabe.

* * *

Ron Weasley entra hecho una furia al baño de chicas abandonado y acto seguido agarra a patadas la puerta de uno de los lavabos. 

"Maldita Hermione", gruñe, sin importarle que los nudillos le duelan cuando los estrella contra la pared.

" "No, Ron, un beso es más especial que eso, así que no, no voy a besarte ahora."", imita en una voz aguda y mandona. " "No, Ron, no quiero, pero puedes tomarme la mano. Eso no te basta? Eres tan inmaduro, Ron.""

Se mira fijamente en los espejos sucios del lugar y tuerce los labios

" "No es que no me gustes, Ron, pero me siento incómoda. Esperemos un tiempo, tal vez sea lo mejor."", y la voz se le quiebra.

Se cubre la cara con sus manos grandes y pecosas e inspira dolorosamente.

"Cuándo voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Cuándo voy a poder ir a tu ritmo? No deberías aceptarme tal como soy y quererme de esa manera?"

Ron se deja caer al piso e ignora a Myrtle la Llorona, que se ríe tras la puerta que Ron acaba de patear segundos atrás.

"Si no la quisiera todo sería tan fácil.", y en un nuevo arrebato de ira, golpea el suelo frío con las palmas de las manos. "Por qué mierda tiene que ser tan complicada! Por qué si yo quiero, ella no!"

"Oooh, otro con penas de amoooor?", se burla Myrtle, flotando con una sonrisa retorcida en su semblante transparentoso.

"Cállate, Myrtle.", amenaza Ron, mirándola de reojo. "Además, no hay nadie más aquí. Quién querría visitarte?"

Con una risita acuosa, Myrtle atraviesa la puerta de uno de los lavabos y canturrea:

"Espejito, espejito en la pared… Quién es la chica más gorda y horrible de Hogwarts? Hm? Pansy?", con una pausa dramática, Myrtle estalla en carcajadas desagradables. "Oh, sí, ella es!"

Ron se levanta rápidamente del piso cuando la puerta se abre y Pansy Parkinson sale temblorosa del cubículo, sollozando quedamente.

Ron no sabe qué decir por unos segundos, pero mira a Myrtle con rabia.

"Cállate, asquerosa. No tienes idea. No reconocerías algo bonito ni aunque te lo arrojaran por la cabeza."

Myrtle la Llorona entrecierra los ojos, tras sus lentes gruesos, con ningún rastro de su anterior risa en su cara plagada de acné.

Pansy se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, sorprendida.

"Oh? Te gusta Pansy-Panzona?", pregunta la fantasma, con su vocecita aguda.

"Le voy a decir al Director que andas atormentando a los estudiantes. Soy _prefecto_.", insiste Ron, indicando su insignia.

"No la defenderías tanto si supieras lo que hacía allí adentro!", chilla Myrtle, estremeciéndose de cólera, antes de voltearse hacia Pansy.

"Cuántas veces vomitaste ahora! Dos, tres? Eres igual de obesa y fea que el primer día que viniste aquí, estúpida Pansy!"

Ron se alza en toda su impresionante estatura, los ojos azules brillando amenazadoramente, y agarra a Parkinson de un brazo.

"Perra!", le grita a Myrtle con convicción, antes de arrastrar a la rubia hacia la Enfermería.

* * *

La sola idea de Draco con alguien más hace que Blaise se enferme. 

El pulso se le acelera, suda frío y es como si una cosa que escupe ácido se situara detrás de su cabeza, chorreando su veneno nocivo por su espalda, por sus cuerdas vocales, por sobre sus encías, por debajo de sus uñas; por entre la carne tierna tras las rodillas y por arriba de todos sus ánimos.

Pensar que Draco pudiera involucrase con una persona; llorar y reír por ella, dedicarle esas sonrisas que son como tardes de otoño, mirarla con esa mirada que es como una risa, como una cascada helada sobre piel demasiado caliente.

Blaise sabe que es egoísta pretender que Draco sólo le hable a él, que sólo se fije en él, que sólo se vuelva hacia él.

Blaise sabe que Draco es libre, que está cambiando, que está hecho de viento y olor a hojas secas.

Blaise sabe, también, que si algún día cae en la tentación de apretarlo contra su cuerpo, cubrirlo de besos y pequeñas mentiras dulces, Draco sólo lo va a mirar – De esa manera en que sólo él sabe mirar – y se va a alejar.

Desvanecer.

Como la niebla cuando juegas a atraparla.

Blaise no quiere que eso suceda.

Esta dependencia exquisita que Draco ejerce sobre él lo está volviendo loco. Es como una droga que no puede evitar consumir.

Que no quiere dejar de probar.

Blaise cree que tal vez esto es estar enamorado.

La necesidad, la ternura, el deseo.

Todo ese remolino de colores y sensaciones que nace en su garganta, de desliza a su estómago y se sitúa bajo su ombligo; que es como luchar permanentemente contra la gravedad, contra dejarse caer y ser arrastrado por la fuerza de la corriente.

Y el dolor.

Las agujas que lo atraviesan cada vez que Draco lo mira y no lo ve, cuando elige otras cosas por encima de él, cuando Potter está en la misma habitación.

Blaise jamás ha sido envidioso.

Pero últimamente tiene unos impulsos locos por volarle los dientes al Chico-Que-Vivió con un bien plantado puñetazo, por atreverse a entrar dentro del vértigo que rodea a su rubio preferido.

* * *

No sabe si esta es una nueva faceta de su personalidad, o si sólo las cosas se han dado de esa manera, pero Harry últimamente se ha encontrado pasando un buen montón de tiempo a solas. 

Caminar agachado por el estrecho corredor de piedra se ha vuelto más difícil con su nueva estatura. Como un fantasma hecho de humedad que nadie nota, la noche va trepando por sobre las torres de Hogwarts, oscureciendo las esperanzas y los ojos de Harry, que entra inadvertido a la Casa de los Gritos, como si no fuera más que una capa de polvo más por sobre los muebles destrozados.

Nunca nadie se da cuenta de la diferencia de contraste de blanco con blanco.

Con una exhalación que agita telarañas e ilusiones ocultas, Harry sube la escalera crujiente y en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación siente una mano fría y traslúcida que roza su nuca y se cierra sobre su corazón.

La culpa, el arrepentimiento y la desesperación son primas hermanas.

Y Harry es perfecto para reuniones familiares.

Con unos cuantos pasos débiles, Harry se tiende sobre la cama polvorienta y abraza la almohada, que hasta puede imaginar todavía tiene un poco del olor a tibio que Sirius expelía.

Acunado por el sonido del silencio, y las marcas de uñas grabadas en la cabecera de la cama –Tal vez demasiado cortas para no ser humanas – como testigo, el espíritu de Harry se desliza y se sumerge en donde ya nada puede alcanzarlo, y es como si de pronto, el universo se detuviera, sólo para darle esos minutos de descanso.

* * *

"No necesito que me acompañen al baño", se queja Draco, con Crabbe y Goyle a cada lado. 

"Estás loco?", dice Vincent, sonriéndose. "Y si te asaltan, o te violan, o quién sabe qué cosa?"

Goyle pellizca la retaguardia de su novio por detrás del rubio.

"Cierto", dice, mientras Crabbe le lanza una mirada juguetona.

"No soy una niñita", gruñe Draco, y dos chicos menores de Hufflepuff se ríen al pasar por su lado.

Sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, los tres Slytherins dan media vuelta y encaran a los enanos, que continúan sonriendo, con descaro.

"Algún problema?", sisea Draco, mientras Goyle adopta su actitud más amenazadora y Crabbe aprovecha de devolverle el pellizco.

Uno de los chicos le da un codazo al otro, y compartiendo una mirada cómplice, vuelve a reír.

"Muéstrame eso que tienes ahí.", ordena Draco, cuando ve la revista, apretujada entre sus manos.

El rubio pone una mueca desagradable al ver que es Corazón de Bruja, y palidece cuando ahora es su turno de ser pellizcado, por Crabbe, que se siente ofendido.

"Sólo nos preguntábamos… si es verdad… que te gustan los chicos.", suelta uno de los mocosos, con una mirada insolente.

Crabbe y Goyle se miran de reojo y hacen crujir los nudillos.

"De dónde sacaste esa idiotez?", amenaza Draco, inclinándose sobre los pequeños.

"Lo que pasa es que todas las chicas lo andan comentando.", se arma de valor el otro. "Lo parecido que eres al marica de esta historia."

Cuando Goyle intenta agarrarlo de la túnica, Draco lo impide.

"Qué historia?", y el sonido es casi inaudible.

"La que todo el mundo dice… que son tú y…", viéndose culpable, el chiquillo agrega. "Harry Potter."

El rostro de Draco es una máscara fría, y Gregory puede ver los músculos de su cuello tensándose.

"Es verdad?", pregunta el anterior. "Te gusta y eres marica?"

Con una risa que es casi un ladrido, Draco sigue su camino.

Los Malfoy no son maricones. Los sangre pura no deberían serlo.

Limpieza de castas, conservación de la especie.

Da igual quién lo sea, mientras no sea un Malfoy.

Vergüenza y oprobio. Draco ha aprendido bien sus lecciones.

* * *

**Notas**: 

Ehh... Sí. Me demoré un poco en actualizar esta vez. Son las consecuencias de una vida académica y social. No prometo nada, porque no sé cuánto me demore para la próxima actualización.

Sólo ruego comprensión, y un poquito de fidelidad.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo; hago lo que puedo.

Y para los que sí lo notaron, yesh, hubo desarrollo de trama masivo.  
Ojo con sus repercusiones.

Si me dejan reviews, me comprometo a apurarme.

Ven que llevo 100? Ah, no, esto merece celebración…

(Como nota aparte, creo y espero que el próximo capítulo va a ser más largo.)


	8. Bedshaped

**Careless Memories**

**Summary**:

Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer**: Véase capítulo segundo y subsiguientes.

* * *

**_Capítulo Octavo_**.-

Las manos de Madame Pomfrey nunca están quietas.

Huelen a ese algo familiar que es como el perfume de su abuela, como el crepitar del fuego en el estudio de su padre, como un silencio tranquilizador.

Pansy no sabe qué es, exactamente. No es como probar un helado ocre, arrugar la nariz y exclamar con entusiasmo "¡Frambuesa!" después. No es nada concreto, puede que ni siquiera sea un olor.

Las manos de Madame Pomfrey.

Pansy recuerda, recuerda, se aferra con miedo a su pijama a rayas.

Todo da vueltas, pero las manos - ¡sus manos! – están allí, siempre presentes.

Un líquido agrio se desliza por su garganta.

Su pelo se le apretuja húmedo contra la cabeza.

Pansy recuerda, recuerda.

Las rodillas le tiemblan como rocío a punto de caer.

Pansy recuerda.

"No está bien. Reacción adversa. Pociones."

Gris. Espirales grises. Nubes. Una sonrisa.

"Cinco kilos. Suplementos. Nutrientes. Siempre."

Se sofoca, grita; convulsa aprieta los puños en sus sábanas heladas.

"Fiebre. Temperatura. Sí. No. Una vez más."

¿Es todo oscuridad o Pansy ya ha olvidado como es la luz?

Agridulce. Amargo. Ácido. Pansy recuerda.

Calidez. ¿Amarillo? No; no, rubio. ¡No, no!… Draco.

Pansy inhala profundamente por la boca.

El aire roza sus encías, un sabor ajeno se mantiene en la base de su paladar.

Como entumecida observa a Las Manos acercarse, acariciarle la frente, tararear por lo bajo.

Pansy se relaja.

Dulce. Dulce… ¿chocolate?

Algo la remece desde la punta de los pies. Ron Weasley, mirándola.

Pansy intenta observarlo con desagrado y él tironea nervioso un pedacito de piel desprendida de su pulgar.

Manos. Otras manos.

Pansy sonríe. Ron Weasley se muerde los dedos cuando está atribulado.

* * *

En el segundo en que Blaise Zabini – toalla firmemente sujeta a la cadera – se para frente al espejo y acerca la navaja a su rostro, un alarido de horror rasga el aire.

Desprevenido, da un respingo y la hoja se entierra bajo su mejilla, arrancando sangre y un nuevo chillido.

El corte no es profundo, se asegura de comprobar Blaise, antes de levantar la vista y perforar con ella a su reflejo, que se abanica rápidamente con las manos.

"Esto no está pasando. Estoy soñando, sí, eso es.", dice la copia, analizando con ojo crítico cada centímetro del Slytherin.

"Los espejos no **sueñan**.", gruñe agriamente Blaise, mientras la sangre derramada se desliza como pequeños hilos escarlata por la superficie blanca del lavamanos.

Dando un pequeño bufido indignado, el reflejo se endereza con una mirada desafiante.

"Déjame que te diga…", comienza petulantemente, pero Blaise lo ignora y pasa suavemente la navaja por su mejilla intacta. Más calmado, el espejo sólo vuelve a hablar cuando ya no queda ningún rastro espumoso en la cara de Blaise.

"Parece que una rata se hubiese muerto en tu cabeza.", indica agraviado. "¿No te vas a peinar? ...¿Blaise?... ¿Blaaaaise?"

Sin dignarse a contestar el chico palpa la carne ahora tierna de su cara, con una mueca.

"¡Oh, el oprobio!", vocifera entonces el objeto, agitando los brazos dramáticamente. "¡La deshonra, la infamia! ...¡Qué ultraje a la Casa Zabini!"

Ceñudo, Blaise suspira y levanta un puño en el aire. El reflejo arquea las cejas.

"No te atreverías.", canturrea. "Tu bisabuelo me hizo, no te atreverías."

Antes de que aquello pueda saberse, sin embargo, el rostro ojeroso de Crabbe se asoma por la puerta entreabierta.

"Dile que se calle, por favor.", gime, masajeándose las sienes. "Me tiene enfermo, es todos los días lo mismo."

Levantando la nariz en el aire, la imitación cristalina de Blaise se cruza de brazos.

"Si Blaise se preocupara de su higiene…"

En un segundo, Vincent tiene que sujetar por los brazos a su compañero, que forcejea y sisea amenazas.

"De su apariencia y de _El Honor De Su Familia_…", con un suspiro sufrido, el reflejo brilla momentáneamente cuando un hechizo lo golpea. El haz de luz rebota contra Blaise, que cae varita en mano sobre el piso frío del baño con un golpe seco.

"Ow.", se queja luego, mientras Crabbe lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Ah, por favor, no seas niñita. Lo único que hice fue arreglarte la vida.", suelta el espíritu dentro del espejo, todavía viéndose como Blaise y apoyado contra el marco plateado.

"Lindo efecto.", aprueba Crabbe y Blaise se vuelve horrorizado hacia él, disparando "¡Traición!" por los ojos.

"Gracias, querido. Tú tampoco te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres que haga algo con esas ojeras, hm?", ofrece el reflejo, sintiéndose magnánimo.

Un chasquido de luz más tarde, Blaise sale del baño, miserable en su toalla húmeda.

"Buenos días, Bla--- Uhh… Vaya. Uauh.", balbucea Goyle, para luego apretar fuertemente los ojos y volverlos a abrir, las marcas oscuras bajo ellos resaltando horriblemente. "No sabía que podía verse así en realidad. Fuera de revistas y todo eso."

Hundiéndose en una charca de desolación, Blaise asiente y pelea brevemente con sus pantalones.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunta, colándose la túnica por sobre la cabeza, cuando ve que su macizo compañero se frota cansadamente los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

Goyle sonríe casi con tristeza.

"Sí. No pasa nada.", contesta, intentando parecer más vivo.

Blaise no lo compra ni por un segundo.

Crabbe sale del baño, la misma expresión terrible pesando sobre sus párpados, pero considerablemente más revitalizado que como cuando entró.

Zabini los mira por el rabillo del ojo; observa con cuidado como Vincent se sienta al lado de Gregory, como las palmas de cada uno buscan las del otro, como un intercambio de miradas incrementa el sentimiento asfixiante que pegotea el aire.

El instante se rompe cuando algo que parece la frenética melodía de can-can estalla desde las cortinas cerradas de Draco. Dos gruñidos, una maldición y tres "Cinco minutos más…" luego, la cabeza platinada del susodicho se deja ver entre los pliegues de la tela, despeinada y portando una fiera expresión de disgusto.

"Ya aprendí la lección, Zabini, cuándo vas a…", parpadeando, Draco ladea la cabeza. "¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo?"

Enterrando el rostro en las manos, Blaise Zabini ahoga un suspiro de abatimiento.

* * *

Intenta no pensar en él, pero tener ese propósito lo hace aún más presente.

Mira taciturno hacia delante, hacia el pizarrón. Las instrucciones están ahí.

Mecánicamente va a buscar los ingredientes y cuando vuelve a su asiento, el color de su caldero es igual a _su _cabello.

Furioso, corta jengibre en filamentos. _Te odio_.

Una punzada lo hace mirar sus dedos.

No. _No es cierto_.

Limpia la sangre con las mangas de su túnica y sigue cortando. _¿Por qué?_

El agua hirviendo burbujea con emoción cuando agrega el último componente.

¡Verde! El resultado es _verde_.

Echándose hacia atrás, Colin Creevey ríe, presa de un ataque de histeria.

Ni siquiera cuando Snape le ha quitado veinticinco puntos logra parar.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Creevey se pasa un brazo por sobre los ojos, que desde hace un rato ya que están estúpidamente húmedos.

_¿Por qué?_

Colin sacude la cabeza, sonriéndose.

Más tarde, Dennis señalará asustado las manchas secas de sangre en el rostro de su hermano.

* * *

"¿Sabías que no se ha inventado ningún hechizo que repela balas?", le pregunta Seamus a nadie en particular, rascándose el mentón con la punta de su pluma.

"¿Ni siquiera _Protego_?", articula Ron, contrariado, mientras disemina túnicas y camisas por toda la habitación. "¿Por qué no tengo _ningún _calcetín, alguien podría explicarme?

"Busca bajo la cama de Neville", aconseja Dean, trazando lánguidamente sobre un trozo de pergamino salpicado de fucsia.

"¿Por qué debajo de mi cama?", dice Neville, mientras Ron se dobla entero para revisar concienzudamente.

"Nada", se queja cuando su cabeza vuelve a emerger. "¿Cómo es posible que de un día para otro no tenga _calcetines_?"

"Realmente no quieres saberlo.", contesta Dean, cuando Longbottom lo mira expectante.

"¿Y el par que tienes puesto? Usa esos por unos días más, no te vas a _morir_ por no cambiártelos.", vuelve a intervenir Seamus, ahora de estómago sobre su cama revuelta. " "_¿Qué pasaría si un mago sin su varita se enfrentara a un muggle armado con una_ _ametralladora?_" "

Dean suspira ante el alarido de frustración de su amigo Irlandés, que rueda sobre el colchón tironeándose el pelo.

"Te dije que no tomaras Estudios Muggles.", le recuerda amargamente Ron, cerrando de una patada su baúl en caos.

Molly Weasley estaría horrorizada.

Las cortinas de la cama de Harry se agitan y este asoma la cabeza, el ceño fruncido.

"Aquí no se puede dormir.", reclama, pasándose una mano por el pelo en un inútil intento por ordenarlo, antes de entrar al baño arrastrando los pies.

"Sí, Ron, mira lo que le hiciste a nuestra pobre Bella Durmiente.", se burla Seamus, arrugando venenosamente su tarea.

Dean ignora el gesto que le dedica Harry al de cabello color arena por sobre su hombro y continúa dibujando.

"¿Has visto alguno de mis calcetines?", le pregunta Ron a Potter, ya en el límite de su paciencia.

Dando un bostezo descomunal, Harry niega con una seña.

"¿Buscaste abajo de la cama de Neville?", repone cuando puede, abriendo su baúl y entornando los ojos para descifrar sus contenidos.

"¿Qué hay con mi cama?", se sofoca el aludido mientras Harry convoca sus anteojos, que vuelan hacia él con un zumbido leve.

Ron gruñe exasperado y Seamus apoya la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, pensativo.

"Yo te presto un par, Ron, no seas bebé.", ofrece Dean, con un gesto vago hacia su propio baúl.

"Necesito un par para desechar, tarea de Transfiguración.", murmura el pelirrojo.

Harry desaparece nuevamente hacia el baño, farfullando algo sobre sudor y piel.

"Saca de entre mis cosas; Tío Vernon me dejó varios de esos.", grita a través de la puerta y el sonido del agua corriendo.

Con una exhalación de alivio, Ron hurga en el ya desastroso baúl de su mejor amigo y se pone rígido de golpe.

Neville deja la estancia, recordándoles que el periodo libre que tienen todos los miércoles antes del almuerzo ya acabó y que es hora de comer.

"Erm.", titubea Ron, sus pecas resaltando horriblemente en su semblante lívido. "¿Cuántos prefectos hay este año?"

Seamus sacude la cabeza y Dean baja a almorzar también, estirando con cuidado su cama antes de hacerlo.

"Los dos nuevos de Quinto.", murmura rápidamente, con las orejas cada vez chupando más sangre de su cara. "Los cuatro de Séptimo, Hermione y yo, Parvati y..."

Juntando las cejas, Seamus replica,

"Parvati y nadie más¿no? No eligieron a ninguno de nosotros."

Ron aprieta los puños.

"Pero todas las demás Casas tienen cuatro prefectos de Sexto...", dice casi inaudiblemente, al mismo tiempo que Harry sale del baño, su pelo mojado salpicando gotitas en el piso.

"Méritos, méritos. Tal vez ninguno de nosotros lo merecía.", con eso dicho, Seamus desvanece el ensayo arruinado, una mueca de satisfacción cruzando su faz.

"Tal vez.", concede ausentemente Ron cuando Finnigan deja el cuarto y Harry se sienta para atarse las zapatillas, con la túnica mal abotonada.

"Así que...", suelta, tosiendo incómodo. "¿Ya terminaste la tarea de McGonagall?"

Harry asiente, evasivo.

"Ayer.", agrega y un silencio violento cuelga en el aire.

El ruido de Harry ajustando la hebilla de su cinturón hace que un pitido sordo resuene en los oídos del pelirrojo, que traga lentamente.

Como si fuera otra persona, se escucha a sí mismo decir:

"Encontré tu insignia.", y la cabeza de Harry se endereza tan rápido para mirarlo a los ojos que tiene que parpadear.

"Pensé que me dirías algo al respecto o que, no sé, que por lo menos le contarías a Hermione, pero ella tampoco sabe, no es así.", continúa Ron atando cabos, mientras Harry lo observa, silencioso. "No sé cómo has hecho para evadir tus responsabilidades, o para cumplirlas sin que nadie lo sepa, pero supongo que ya no es asunto mío, o me hubieras dicho, o..."

Harry se revuelve el pelo, suspirando, y sus manos vuelven mojadas.

Con el rostro crispado, Ron deja la carta y la insignia sobre el baúl de Harry, respirando bruscamente por la nariz.

"No entiendo por qué no me contaste. Es importante. Es algo que podríamos estar haciendo juntos, es...". Ron comienza a dar zancadas por el lugar, gesticulando. "Ya van casi dos semanas de clases; cuatro reuniones a las que no fuiste. ¿Estás ejerciendo o rechazaste?"

Se detiene frente a Harry, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

"Contéstame.", susurra y es casi como si hubiese gritado en el ambiente detenido de la habitación.

"Algunas noches doy rondas.", dice por fin Harry, cerrando los ojos, un cansancio tremendo revoloteando sobre sus extremidades.

"Y aún así no dijiste nada.", establece Ron en un tono neutro. "No logro entenderlo. ¿Por qué?"

Harry muerde su labio inferior e inmutable, se encoge de hombros.

El gesto tiene el mismo efecto que una bofetada. Ron retrocede, como fulminado y abre la boca para contestar, gritar, herir¡algo, pero sonríe en cambio, apretadamente.

"Bien." Mira hacia la puerta y vuelve a darle esa sonrisa forzada. "Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres hacer."

Una oleada de algo tibio sacude a Harry, algo infinitamente _correcto_, y cuando Ron Weasley intenta girar la manija y largarse, suelta un silbido de dolor, sujetando su mano.

"Es curioso que lo menciones.", exclama Harry, sin darse por enterado. "Me refiero a todo eso de "lo que yo quiero", claro."

"¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta?", exige Ron, sus pupilas yendo de un lado para otro.

Harry sonríe blandamente.

"Soy tu mejor amigo¿no es así?", dice con una voz extrañamente desapegada.

"¡Abre la puerta, Harry!", grita por fin Ron y el de cabello oscuro clava la mirada en las pequeñas cicatrices que dejaron los pensamientos sobre los brazos pecosos del otro.

En el mismo instante en que Harry Potter se pone de pie, las cortinas de su cama adoselada comienzan a arder.

Ron da un salto, con una maldición ahogada.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, Ron, porque la verdad yo sólo he tenido un amigo y de experiencia no puedo hablar.", soltando una risa amarga, Harry se le acerca y una, dos, tres camas más están en llamas. "La constancia es importante en una amistad¿cierto? Uno no puede pretender que los amigos _duren_ para siempre sin ningún tipo de intervención de tu parte."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron mira, de verdad _mira_ a Harry, y no es como una gran revelación. No es el descubrimiento de un nuevo ángulo ni mirarlo desde una luz súbitamente distinta, pero hay algo que no calza en este Harry con la imagen que tiene de él en su cabeza. Este, su mejor amigo, que hace del día noche y de la noche día, que juega con la comida y no se lleva mucha a la boca, que se mueve con cautela dentro de sus nuevas dimensiones, que se sienta solo a observar el viento jugar con los árboles cuando no quiere estar con nadie - _y eso suele ser tan frecuente ahora _-, una emoción oculta tiñendo sus grandes ojos verdes.

"Nosotros somos amigos.", dice con convicción, y un músculo bajo el párpado izquierdo de Harry se contrae por una fracción de segundo.

Y duele. Tal vez si no doliera, las cosas serían diferentes, pero la mirada herida de Harry está allí, y Ron sabe que algo se ha perdido, cambiado irremediablemente.

Duele. Y aquello no está bien.

Medio minuto pasa, quizás, el fuego haciendo bailar llamas esmeraldas dentro de los irises de Harry, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, una sonrojada Hermione Granger tras la proeza.

"¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?", jadea, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino desde el Gran Comedor y trepado las escaleras hasta la Torre como una exhalación.

"No tengo _tiempo_ para esto.", suspira Harry y Ron aprieta la mandíbula.

Hermione parpadea, junta los labios y señala ligeramente, como quien no quiere la cosa,

"Acabas de prenderle fuego a tu dormitorio, Harry. Creo que esto merece una aclaración."

* * *

Todavía con la disposición anímica de un gato empapado, Blaise camina junto a Draco por los pasillos del séptimo piso, cerca de un horrible tapiz de unos trolls golpeando a un mago en tutú.

La invitación mencionaba este lugar, pero Draco no ve ninguna señal de que alguna especie de reunión se esté llevando a cabo y está a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando, con un sonido ronco que viene de la base de la garganta y que reverbera en el ambiente, Seamus Finnigan aparece, apoyado contra el marco de una puerta que _definitivamente_ no estaba allí segundos atrás.

Finnigan cierra los ojos e inhala profundo, abriendo ligeramente la boca, y una corrida de dientes blancos y parejos se deja entrever, antes de que la punta de una lengua rosada robe toda la atención.

Draco ladea la cabeza y mira a Blaise, que a su vez observa a Seamus, una expresión divertida curvando su boca.

Un parpadeo lánguido, y Finnigan se despega de la puerta.

"Zabini. Sabía que eras tú." , dice en un tono bajo, antes de voltearse hacia Draco y saludarlo con la cabeza. Haciendo una reverencia, señala la habitación a su espalda. "Bienvenidos al Gran Sorteo."

Draco lo mira, una sonrisa perezosa tironeando sus labios, y Blaise se encoge de hombros, antes de entrar. Cuarenta pares de ojos se dan vuelta a mirarlos, y Draco reconoce a todos los Prefectos de Sexto, a unos cuantos de Quinto, y a la mitad de los de Séptimo, además de los dos Premios Anuales, un chico moreno de Ravenclaw y una chica pecosa de Hufflepuff.

"Si me permiten la palabra, queridos compañeros y compañeras", comienza Finnigan con desenvoltura. "Estamos aquí para presenciar un hecho sin precedentes. Jamás en toda la historia de Hogwarts", Granger sonríe complacida ante esto, "se han organizado las Cuatro Casas para un evento de tales magnitudes, por lo que los Jefes de Grupo", Seamus les sonríe con descaro, "y yo hemos preparado el sistema que decidirá las parejas."

La chica de Hufflepuff – Draco no sabe su nombre – golpea dos veces con su varita sobre una mesa larga y una copa se materializa.

Un golpecito más, y comienza a brillar.

"El sistema es similar al del Torneo de los Tres Magos.", explica el chico de Ravenclaw, con una voz grave. "Todos los nombres de los alumnos desde Quinto en adelante se han agregado y serán liberados en pares según nivel. La selección de estos nombres corre solamente por la voluntad del artefacto mágico que hemos convocado, y por lo tanto, no pueden ser alterados. Si alguien desea no participar, puede hacerlo, pero sólo mientras su pareja correspondiente lo desee también."

"El código de vestimenta es libre, siempre y cuando no involucre estados de desnudez con los que la otra persona no esté conforme.", prosigue ella, guardando su varita y sonriendo con nerviosismo. "La Fiesta dará lugar en la Sala Común de Slytherin."

Murmullos agitados estallan por toda la habitación y Daphne Greengrass, la única Prefecta de Sexto presente de Slytherin, – Pansy sigue en la Enfermería, después de una severa reacción alérgica a una poción para la jaqueca, según había explicado Madame Pomfrey, - se aclara la garganta.

"Me parece que si alguien desea dar su opinión sobre si esto es o no una buena idea, puede hacerlo en voz alta y sin interrumpir el orden."

Blaise se le acerca lentamente para pararse en toda su estatura a su lado, y ella lo mira agradecida, mientras Draco comienza a sentirse incómodo.

"Es una trampa.", se oye desde donde están los Prefectos de Hufflepuff.

Finch-Fletchley, criatura desagradable como él sólo, resiente Malfoy, dándole su mejor Mirada Glacial.

"¿No se puede elegir un terreno más… neutro?", inquiere Anthony Goldstein, mientras Padma Patil asiente a su lado.

Con una sonrisa forzosa, la Jefa de Grupo se pone un mechón castaño tras la oreja.

"Terreno neutro. Casi como si las Casa fuésemos enemigas¿eso es lo que me estás dando a entender?", dice, y su compañero frunce el entrecejo.

"No, el Gran Comedor no está disponible.", aclara rápidamente, y varias bocas se cierran ante el hecho.

"La Torre de Astronomía entonces.", sugiere alguien.

"Los Terrenos. No hay nada que un buen hechizo de calefacción no pueda…"

"Silencio.", comanda el Premio Anual, más ceñudo que nunca. "Si el Profesor Snape ha voluntariamente ofrecido esa ubicación es porque…"

"_¿Voluntariamente?_"

"El Salón de Encantamientos siempre me ha parecido muy acogedor…"

"Unidad de Casas.", levanta la voz por sobre el griterío Potter, y Draco resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco cuando todos guardan silencio. "No existen terrenos neutros en eso."

"Sí, pero Harry, son…", le susurra Ernie MacMillan, cuando Blaise lo interrumpe.

"Slytherins.", dice, y Daphne se ve derrotada por un instante.

Weasley pareciera estar a segundos de morderse la lengua para no agregar "¡Justamente!", como si eso lo resolviera todo.

"Me parece curioso…", exclama Draco, arrastrando las palabras, como aburrido. "Que exista una Casa de la Inteligencia, otra del Valor, una de la Justicia y una de…", haciendo una pausa dramática, agrega. "Pura Maldad."

Susan Bones se lame los labios antes de hablar.

"De acuerdo. Pero pensé que te habían destituido, Malfoy. ¿Cuán de cierto hay en eso?"

Los cuchicheos vuelven a esparcirse como pólvora ardiendo y Draco evita la mirada de Blaise, que aprieta los puños.

"Yo lo invité."

Todas las cabezas se voltean a mirar a Seamus Finnigan, que permanece imperturbable.

"No podía _no_ invitarlo, tampoco. Hubiera sido una falta de respeto enorme: él tuvo la idea original de todo en primer lugar.", agrega, armándose de valor e irguiéndose.

"Aún así esta es una reunión oficial. Podrías haberle dado un informe luego", exclama Granger, y el Jefe de Grupo rebusca en sus bolsillos.

"Todos los Prefectos tienen el derecho y la responsabilidad de asistir, de hecho.", dice la joven mujer de Hufflepuff. "Él incluido."

"¿Y la destitución qué?", alza la voz Weasley, señalando vagamente a Draco, que tensa la mandíbula.

"Período de prueba.", aclara el moreno de Ravenclaw, entregándole algo al rubio. "Que por cierto, el director reconsideró."

Blaise mira a Draco con las cejas arriba, sorprendido, y el rubio tiene el control suficiente sobre sus manos como para que no tiemblen mientras sujeta la insignia a su túnica.

"Gracias.", murmura, y Finnigan vuelve a hablar, aclarándose la garganta.

"Eso resuelto, Malfoy también fue el que consiguió el permiso del Profesor Snape. Nos hubiéramos visto reducidos a usar un salón de clases si no.", dice, sonriéndole a alguien. "Y Harry aquí presente le dio las pinceladas finales al proyecto."

Blaise rueda los ojos. Por supuesto que Potter tenía que ser el nuevo prefecto de Sexto.

"Perdona, pero eso no lo arregla.", se queja MacMillan. "Obviamente no estamos cómodos con la ubicación."

"Nuestra Sala Común, en ese caso.", ofrece el Premio Anual, con su actitud resguardada.

Mandy Brocklehurst comienza a reclamar de inmediato.

"Algo me dice que tendríamos la misma reacción con las Casas restantes", suspira Seamus, una sonrisa cínica firmemente plantada en su cara.

La habitación explota con ruido, insultos desde Weasley hacia Blaise, desde Draco hacia Granger; todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

"¡Mortífagos en entrenamiento!", es lo último que se oye antes de que prevalezca el orden.

"Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.", dice Daphne Greengrass con aspereza, antes de irse dando un portazo.

"No la sigan, Malfoy, Zabini.", advierte el Delegado, antes de voltearse hacia el resto. "Como todos bien saben, la familia de la Srta. Greengrass desapareció durante el verano. Así que, Weasley, eso estuvo ciertamente fuera de lugar. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor."

A Draco le supone un esfuerzo físico considerable el no sacar la varita y maldecir a Weasel hasta el próximo mes.

"Usemos esta sala.", sugiere entonces Potter.

Finnigan frunce el entrecejo, considerándolo, y de pronto personas de cada Casa rodean al Chico Dorado.

"---y entonces el ED, qué?", alcanza a escuchar Blaise, antes de que el anillo de estudiantes sea roto por el mismo Potter, que impaciente, comienza a hablar en voz baja con los Jefes de Grupo.

"Quiero irme de aquí.", murmura Draco cerca de su oído, un soplo de aire tibio contra su piel.

"Está por terminarse. San Potter va a salvar el día.", contesta Blaise, que siente antes de ver la sonrisa de su compañero.

La reunión se da por finalizada – nadie decide criticar la idea del Gryffindor – y la gente se acerca a la mesa larga, en la que Finnigan hace gala de sus habilidades sociales.

Draco aprovecha su oportunidad para despedirse educadamente de los Premios Anuales, antes de hacer una digna pero veloz salida, cuando una de las Prefectas de Séptimo de Ravenclaw le toca el hombro.

"Perdona, Malfoy¿puedo preguntarte algo?", empieza, y Blaise observa la situación desde lejos, mientras Finnigan saca papel tras papel de la extraña copa, que expele volutas de vapor morado.

"Me enteré que una de las razones por las que el Profesor Snape accedió fue porque es tu cumpleaños el viernes.", Draco asiente, a la defensiva. Ella se colorea profusamente. "¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu color favorito? Para envolver el regalo…"

Cuando la chica vuelve a reunirse con los de su propia Casa, Draco es abordado por el Slytherin de cabello oscuro.

"Acabo de escuchar la cosa más curiosa.", dice, con una última mirada sospechosa a la espalda de la Prefecta. "Pareciera ser que todo el colegio está bajo la impresión de que estás de cumpleaños en septiembre, y no el cinco de junio, como es en realidad ."

Draco adopta su expresión más inocente, que por supuesto lo hace parecer absoluta y completamente culpable.

"No le dijiste a Finnigan que era así, sólo para tener regalos antes¿verdad?", Blaise guarda con cuidado el nombre de su pareja en uno de sus bolsillos.

Draco abre la boca, dispuesto a negarlo todo, pero la expresión severa de Zabini lo hace reconsiderar.

"Asumiendo ninguna responsabilidad…", dice lentamente, guardando también su papel. "Tal vez."

* * *

**Weasel**: Comadreja. Juego de palabras y una de las maneras ofensivas de referirse a Ron que usa Draco Malfoy.

**Notas:**

Dos meses. (Y dos días.)

Con el invierno, llega también este capítulo, que salió a borbotones y entremedio de diversas circunstancias. No habría visto la luz sin la ayuda de TheSniggleRulz (Lee Snape/Draco cuando se siente deprimida), Kisa (Lee cosas infinitamente más perversas), y por último, pero no menos importante, Stella Zabini, mala mujer de profesión y para quien soy la luz de sus días. Heh.

Quiero hacer notar mi psicosis. Investigué y tengo en un cuaderno los supuestos nombres de todos los estudiantes de Sexto Año. La acción transcurre un miércoles. El verdadero cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy es, efectivamente, el cinco de junio. JK Rowling lo puso en su página y eso es, por decirlo menos, inquietante.

En cuanto a Daphne Greengrass… Tengo la horrible sospecha de que es una Hufflepuff, pero aparece listada en Slytherin. Si eso no es así, la reemplazo por Tracey Davis sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Tengo planes malignos para los siguientes personajes:

Vincent Crabbe. Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zabini. Harry Potter. Gregory Goyle. Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley. Argus Filch.

No me imagino a nadie en particular, véase, actores and such, cuando proyecto la imagen de los personajes. No que esté mal, claro, pero como Careless es mi bebé, es difícil comparar a mi Draco con Tom Felton. Perdona, Tom, a veces siento que los años no te han caído bien...

Ahora, al ritmo de Hit Me Baby One More Time, a dejar reviews!


	9. Mermelada

_Este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de **Michael Serpent**.  
Me hiciste feliz, y espero que tú lo seas, en el lugar en que estés._

**Careless Memories**

**Summary**: Harry no tiene padres y hay un hombre-serpiente que quiere matarlo y ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Por eso Draco Malfoy y su odio no son gran cosa en comparación, pero aún así Harry se sorprende al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento que creía vacío para encontrarlo allí durmiendo.

**Disclaimer**: Me repito más que el ajo. Ver capítulos anteriores para leerme afirmar que la realidad es dura, triste y cruel, y que el destino de Harry Potter, no está en estas manitos.

* * *

_Y ésta es la habitación_

_En que una tarde supe que podía amarte_

_Y desde arriba cómo me sumergí en tu alma_

_Dentro de aquel lugar secreto al que nadie se atreve a ir._

_(Cuando eras joven... eras el rey de las flores de zanahoria.)_

* * *

_**Capítulo Noveno.-**_

Arriba y afuera, en el paisaje que desde las mazmorras no se puede ver, la luna está turbia en el cielo, cubierta por un velo espeso de nubes. Es madrugada, la hora perfecta de la brujería y los grandes descubrimientos, pero sumergidos en las profundidades de sus propias inconciencias, los alumnos duermen. O deberían.

"Pensé que no habíamos quedado en esto.", suspira él cuando una sombra se desliza bajo sus sábanas.

"Lo sé.", replica el intruso, apegándose a su costado; cerrando una mano sobre sus costillas, fuerte. "Pero piensa en las probabilidades de que una oportunidad como esta se repita en el futuro."

Escondiendo el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del visitante, deja escapar aire, que golpea cálido en la piel del otro provocando un escalofrío.

"No quiero pensar en el futuro.", confiesa bajito, y el sonido se pierde en la boca de su acompañante, que tantea en la oscuridad usando labios y dientes.

"Podemos irnos, podemos huir, no tener que hacerlo; comprar una casa tranquila en un barrio Muggle, y dos perros…", susurra, enterrando los dedos en sus caderas.

En la mañana habrán marcas.

"No, no podemos, no podemos.", murmura de vuelta, entrelazando las manos detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí, aplacando todo sonido.

"Tiene que ser ahora¡nadie nos encontraría! Huiremos lejos, tú y yo; podría trabajar, podríamos…", la voz se le quiebra, y la presión que ejercen esas uñas sobre su piel flaquea. "No quiero perderte…"

Observa tristemente las sacudidas silenciosas que el dolor le arranca del pecho y pasa las manos por su pelo, una y otra vez, y de nuevo.

"Todo va a estar bien.", miente, cuando su respiración agitada se le atasca en la garganta y él también tiene que esconder la cara para que no lo vea llorar.

Sus sollozos son bruscos, como todo lo suyo. Exhalaciones cortas y un terrible sentimiento de desolación. Se muerde el puño cuando ya no puede reprimir sus propios estremecimientos, y con la mano libre aprieta el hombro sobre sus piernas, y sube hacia el cuello, sin delicadeza, sin cuidado; agarra unos cuantos mechones y tira, levanta su rostro surcado de lágrimas, su boca hinchada. Sin preocuparse, mezcla sus salivas, espesas de llanto, y cuando su falso valor llega a su fin, cuando todo de verdad vuelve a ser lo que siempre fue, simple y pura desesperación, comparten un gemido.

"Shh, vas a despertar a los demás.", le balbucea, plantando pequeños besos mojados por su cara, marcando cada poro, cada tejido, cada lunar que puede que jamás vuelva a ser capaz de besar.

"Shh.", vuelve a decir, cuando su compañero yace lánguido, vacío de toda energía, su cabeza apoyada en un ángulo curioso contra su clavícula.

Cierra los ojos por unos segundos –dos, quizás cuatro-, y se pone de pie, levantándolo a él en el proceso.

Una cama más allá, Blaise despierta, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas.

Cambia de lado la almohada, esperando que la tela fría lo reconforte (pero no lo hace) y segundos después se siente el prisionero de su propia camiseta, así que la arroja lejos, respirando trabajosamente.

Intenta soltar aire por la boca y relajarse, como ha aprendido a hacerlo, pero de sus labios partidos se escapa un sonido herido y cuando los humedece con la lengua siente la piel abrirse.

Sonriendo una mueca infeliz, clava los ojos en la oscuridad de sus propios párpados.

"_Sí_.", piensa, mientras la sangre sufre dentro de sus venas, hirviendo.

Se incorpora con cuidado apoyando las palmas sobre el colchón y está tentado de levantarse e ir a espiar _su_ respiración tras las cortinas, pero se contiene con un gruñido interior y vuelve a dejarse caer sobre su cama, inquieto.

Hay noches como esta, en que la soledad está presente como si fuera una capa de aire pegajoso sobre su piel, en que Blaise se pregunta si todo está bien en su vida, y si el destino no le estará jugando torcido al hacerle caer por alguien que, quizás, siempre estará fuera de su alcance.

Sus cuestionamientos jamás duran demasiado, y su carne sigue siendo débil, pero Blaise se mantiene estoico. Porque estar enamorado te hace intocable.

Todos sus sentidos entran en estado de alerta cuando capta un ruido proveniente de la habitación, así que asoma con sigilo la cabeza por entre la tela que resguarda su espacio personal y fija la vista en los ojos oscuros de Crabbe, que da un respingo y se incorpora.

"¿Qué hacías?", pregunta Blaise, la voz rasposa, dándose cuenta que Vincent vuelve a tener esos horribles círculos oscuros que su espejo había estado tan feliz de eliminar.

"Gregory.", contesta escuetamente, con una seña vaga hacia sus cortinas cerradas. "Se quedó dormido en mi cama, y tú sabes lo idiota que se pone Theo en las mañanas si algo está fuera de lugar."

Blaise Zabini lo recorre con la mirada, y sabe que hay algo infinitamente incorrecto, pero no puede identificarlo. Crabbe sonríe ligeramente y bosteza.

"Vuelve a dormir.", susurra, desapareciendo dentro de su cama. "Mañana es la fiesta, lo vas a necesitar."

Blaise rueda sobre su costado, con los párpados pesados.

"Lo dices como si tú no lo hicieras.", murmura, y no está seguro si es que el otro lo escuchó o no, pero el silencio lo arrulla y pronto, ya no recordará siquiera que alguna vez despertó.

* * *

Hedwig deja caer con extrema precisión y cuidado el paquete color plata sobre su desayuno, salpicando huevos revueltos y tocino a la túnica de Parvati, que chilla entusiasmada agitando un gran sobre azul profundo.

Harry desvía la mirada cuando Patil se da cuenta del incidente, molesta, y frunce el ceño cuando ella mira desdeñosa los restos de huevo que todavía siguen sobre su cabeza.

Cinco puestos más allá, Ron gruñe cuando Pig deposita un paquete encima de su avena, y Seamus salta en el aire para evitarle el mismo destino al suyo.

"Puro talento.", sonríe antes de sentarse y recibir las miradas agrias de casi la mitad de su Casa.

Dean no parece demasiado interesado en su correspondencia, de un rosa chillón, pero el paquete en cuestión tampoco le presta mucha atención a su destinatario, así que ambos conviven en relativa armonía.

Tratando de ser disimulado, Harry mira hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en donde Malfoy pincha con su tenedor un bulto marrón y deforme.

Coloreándose, Harry desvía la mirada. Jamás ha sido bueno en manualidades.

"Es precioso.", se sofoca Parvati, enfrascada en la observación de su disfraz.

"¡Amo a Draco Malfoy!", proclama Lavender, apretando convulsivamente una tela brillante.

Harry la mira irritado.

"Es sólo una estúpida fiesta.", murmura Ron lo suficientemente alto, y Harry no se voltea en su dirección, decidiendo en cambio contemplar a Seamus, que tiene la cara enterrada en sus manos.

"¿Te pasa algo?", pregunta Dean, atisbando dentro de su envoltorio.

"Dice que puedo quedármelo.", respira el Irlandés, con un brillito desquiciado en los ojos. "Un hombre sólo regala ropa cuando su propósito es arrancarla luego."

"Pobre animal.", suspira entonces Dean, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, en la cual Zacharias Smith lo recibe con mala cara.

"Si esta es tu idea de una broma…", logra escuchar, mientras el moreno blande algo que podría o no ser un tutú.

* * *

"Nott¿quieres dejar de sonreír?", pide Blaise, acariciando distraídamente algo que parece cuero. "Estás asustando a los de Primero."

Theodore revuelve indolente su taza de té.

"Me tocó Weasley.", dice, como si fuera suficiente.

Y al parecer lo es, porque Crabbe gruñe su entendimiento, y Draco sonríe.

"A mí me tocó Granger.", se queja Pansy, pálida y delgaducha.

Goyle empuja una tostada que es más mantequilla que pan en su dirección, y ella la acepta sin chistar.

"Que asco, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí.", suspira Draco, poniéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

"Sí, bueno, a mí también me hubiera gustado ir. Estúpida Granger.", murmura Pansy, mordisqueando su labio inferior. "¿Qué te mandó Potter? Nada de _su_ ropa, espero."

"Yo le mandé de mi ropa a Finnigan. No veo el drama.", se defiende Blaise, y Draco rueda los ojos.

"Estamos hablando de _Potter_, Zabini.", le recuerda, y Blaise hace un mohín.

"Siempre lo estamos.", gruñe por lo bajo, y Draco vuelve a centrarse en Pansy.

"¿Te sientes bien?", le toca la frente y ella chilla su oposición. "¿No quieres más jugo?"

"Pomfrey dijo que tomaras mucho líquido.", le recuerda luego de dos amagos de bofetadas, y una amenaza con la servilleta.

"Pomfrey también dijo que necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, y te echó a patadas de la enfermería.", sisea ella, y Draco hace un puchero.

"No tienes que ser tan dulce, Pansy, querida."

Crabbe los observa, la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y una sonrisita en los labios.

"Me alegra que ya estés bien, Parkinson.", susurra, y Pansy parpadea antes de mandarle un beso por el aire.

"Mala hierba nunca muere.", canturrea Blaise, y Draco le pega en la nuca.

Ya se acaba el desayuno, y los estudiantes se sacuden del sopor de la comida y la calidez para ir a clases.

Pansy Parkinson camina del brazo de Malfoy cuando Harry pasa por delante, y se miran. Blaise curva el labio superior con desdén, y Ron y Hermione le lanzan una mirada a Potter antes de irse sin él. Seamus casi choca con Goyle, y Vincent pisa a Ginny Weasley. Creevey, de su curso, se escabulle por el mismo lugar en que Theodore sigue con la mirada a Brown, que no se entera, y continúa en su camino hacia Adivinación.

* * *

El baño de prefectos sigue igual de enorme, y la sirena colgada en la pared hace un movimiento espectacular con su pelo al verlo, antes de soltar una risita acuosa.

"Buenas tardes.", la saluda Draco con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa ganadora que está lejos de ser honesta.

Ella emite un ruidito burbujeante, y como quien no quiere la cosa, deja ver más carne de la que el Profesor Snape consideraría apropiado.

"Debe ser", pelea brevemente con su bolso, y continúa, "raro ser un retrato."

La sirena parpadea, y sus escamas relucen bonitamente bajo la luz.

"¿Se siente todo como pintura?", Draco se saca la túnica primero, y su pelo juega con la estática. "¿No te desespera no poder arrojarte al agua?"

Ella junta las cejas, contrariada, y él desabrocha su camisa, botón por botón.

"Ni siquiera sé si me entiendes. Pero a mí me desesperaría."

La sirena olvida su confusión en cuanto el ofensivo pedazo de tela cae al piso, y Draco comienza a tironear el intrincado sistema de lazos que logran mantener su pantalón en su lugar.

"Los _muggles_ tienen algo", un tirón más, y el pantalón se desliza hacia sus tobillos, "llamado 'cremalleras'. Algún día me gustaría ver cómo funcionan, porque esto puede llegar a ser… molesto."

Sentada sobre su roca, ella asiente, cautivada, y cuando Draco la mira, es rápida en sonreír.

"No que tú necesites saber nada sobre ropa, claro.", agrega pensativo, rasgando por primera vez un bulto marrón y deforme, envuelto torpemente en papel.

Unas cuantas prendas caen con suavidad, y Draco se agacha a recogerlas.

La silenciosa voyeur se inclina hacia delante todo lo que puede, intentando captar algo de la piel que lo único que el rubio tiene puesto – unos boxers azules que siguen hasta la mitad del muslo – le impiden observar.

Draco vuelve a enderezarse, un nuevo par de pantalones en sus manos, y ella pega un coletazo violento.

"Hablando del diablo.", murmura, examinando de cerca la tela negra y ligera.

Huele a algo que jamás ha sido usado, nota cuando se lo acerca a la cara, y duda antes de meter un pie desnudo, cubrir la pantorrilla y subir hasta la cadera.

Es así como lo encuentra Harry Potter, que mochila al hombro se hace presente en la estancia.

Unos segundos incómodos avanzan en el reloj. La mirada de Harry se demora sobre su piel, y Draco se estremece.

"Er.", dice elocuentemente el moreno, al final, y Draco sube con presteza el cierre de su pantalón. Tan rápida, y tan descuidadamente en realidad, que el metal agarra un poco de género y algo más en su trayecto.

"Mierda", sisea Malfoy, y Harry se tapa la boca con las manos para no soltar la carcajada. "Mierda¡Potter, mierda."

Harry deja caer su mochila y se le acerca, mientras la sirena rebota en su lugar.

"Tranquilo, Malfoy, es cosa de ir donde Madame Pomfrey y…"

Los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, Draco sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

"Estás loco", jadea, "si crees que voy a ir donde ella con _esto_."

Malfoy presiona el lugar afectado con los brazos extendidos y el abdomen doblado, y Harry está seguro que si estuviera solo, estaría gritando en vez de contentarse con morderse los labios.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer entonces, idiota?", por un instante, Harry hace una mueca al imaginarse a sí mismo en la situación. "¿Te duele mucho?"

La mirada que le lanza Draco es suficiente, y las líneas tensas de sus antebrazos desnudos tiemblan.

El silencio se hace dueño del ambiente, y Malfoy asiente con rabia.

"Mucho.", contesta en una voz estrangulada.

"Um.", dice Harry, rascándose la barbilla. "Hay un par de hechizos, para cortes y cosas pequeñas de ese estilo. Pero no sé si funcionen en… esa parte del cuerpo."

Draco respira duro por la nariz, y todo su tórax se levanta en un movimiento incompleto.

Sus costillas, ve de pronto Harry. Piel y sangre extendidas sobre puro hueso; venas azulosas resaltando sobre esa tez demasiado blanca.

Aquello no puede ser saludable, reflexiona.

"¿Te…", Harry se aclara la garganta, y Draco se rehúsa a mirarlo. "… te salió sangre?"

"¿Qué te crees que eres, un maldito Sanador?", estalla Malfoy, y Harry vuelve a recoger su mochila, el ceño fruncido.

"Si hay sangre, mejor será que lo desinfectes rápido, es todo.", contesta, dándole la espalda. "Si quieres que la carne se muera y se te caiga, entonces haz lo que quieras."

Cuando Potter se saca la túnica y su camiseta rueda por sus hombros, Draco Malfoy continúa de pie, ambas manos contra su ingle.

"Sigo aquí, _Potter_.", exclama, y el Gryffindor lo mira con desdén.

"Este baño es lo suficientemente grande para ambos, _Malfoy_.", replica.

Los dedos de Draco tiritan contra la tela, pero Harry no lo ve.

"Sí hay sangre.", susurra por fin, y el moreno se voltea a mirarlo.

"¿Mucha?", pregunta. Draco traga dolorosamente.

"Un poco, sí."

"Ve donde Pomfrey."

Soltando un gruñido de frustración, Draco usa sus manos inestables para bajar la cremallera. Su piel arde y palpita, y de seguro se desprende, pero Draco sólo se detiene una vez que el retorcido artefacto _Muggle_ ha bajado en su totalidad.

"_No_.", insiste, y Harry pasa saliva desde su lugar.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", cuelga entre los dos, y Draco desliza sus pulgares bajo la banda elástica – "¡Una innovación de verdad _mágica_!", había proclamado Madame Malkin. - de su ropa interior. "Malfoy, _yo_ sigo aquí."

"Bueno, este baño es lo suficientemente grande para ambos¿no es así?", y sin mayor aviso, los boxers azules van a amontonarse a sus pies.

* * *

**Notas**:

Un capítulo ligero, para las personas que (tal vez, espero, ojalá) todavía me consideren digna de una lectura rápida.  
Me he resistido a escribir Careless por mucho tiempo ya. Y me da pena, porque siento que se acaba, y jamás he terminado algo así de significativo.  
Careless está llena de errores. Pero la quiero. Y no sé si me daría el alma pa corregirla un día.

Puedo ser muy cobarde, al final. Como el día de verano que decidí que el calor me tenía enferma, y quise darme un a ducha fría, que nunca fue al final, porque en el proceso de sacarme la ropa, se me quitó el calor, y mi cobardía me llevó a olvidarme del agua.

Ahora que compartí un pedacito de mi vida ¿alguien se atrevería a compartir otra?

**Reviews**, por favor.


	10. The minor fall, the major lift

Dedicado a la más grande entre las grandes, mi mami, la Ota.

**Careless Memories**

**Summary: **Un encuentro fortuito dentro de un tren en movimiento lleva a Harry y a Draco a descubrir que no todo es lo que aparenta ser, y que las primeras impresiones pueden estar equivocadas. Una historia sobre aquello que nos une y que nos solía separar. (O un summary menos gay y más como el anterior, acepto sugerencias.)

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, mi intención no es atribuirme nada que cuente con derechos de autor ni que infrinja ningún tipo de resquicio legal. Muchas Gracias

* * *

_Tonight's the night the world begins again._

* * *

Al cerrar los ojos, apretar los párpados con fuerza, todo el mundo se disuelve en una serie de remolinos luminosos

No sucede lo mismo con la imagen del ombligo de Malfoy, un ombligo perfectamente normal si es que no demasiado alargado – y sólo Malfoy podría tener uno así -, ubicado en donde todos los ombligos lo están: perturbadoramente cerca de donde la mirada inocente de Harry Potter nunca debiera haber llegado.

Jamás había pensado gran cosa sobre esa zona en particular, y además de saber por experiencia que un dedo que se mete con fuerza y hacia dentro en esa hendidura es una de las sensaciones más extrañas que existen, tampoco había considerado dedicarle mayor atención. Hasta ahora que se ve obligado, por supuesto, porque Malfoy no tiene ninguna noción de intimidad y de decencia.

A falta de esas, Draco Malfoy debería tener _algo_ de vergüenza.

"¡Malfoy!", exclama escandalizado, toda la frente crispada con la fuerza de su candado visual. Mental. Visual. Ambos. Los dos.

Draco inspira, exhala, vuelve a repetir el proceso y finalmente se calma.

Para encontrarse de golpe con lo bochornoso de la situación.

"Sí, ya, Potter. No pasa nada.", sale de su boca, con los hombros arriba y la mirada resguardada. "No es como si fuera la primera vez que ves uno que no sea el tuyo."

Un tic nervioso sacude uno de los párpados de Harry.

Draco continúa, porque en situaciones que no sabe controlar es lo único que le queda: seguir hablando. "No es que me interese saber cómo y dónde has visto el de Weasley.", escupe algo familiar para estabilizarse. "Apuesto a que también ahí es pelirrojo."

Harry Potter abre por fin los ojos, molesto, y Draco sonríe con malicia, el gesto tenso y poco natural.

"Lo es, ¿no es así?", canturrea, y Harry no puede creer su descaro, ahora que ha visto él también lo _rubio_ que puede llegar a ser el más joven de los Malfoy.

"Cállate. Hace dos segundos estabas que llorabas, quién te entiende.", le gruñe y Draco se desespera un poquito.

"Difícilmente estaba a punto de llorar.", repone, y Potter resopla, incrédulo.

"No lo estaba.", insiste, cuando todos sus instintos y barreras más básicas le gritan que ante Potter, no. Que si quiere ser débil, lo sea en otra oportunidad. Ante Potter, no.

Harry recoge su mochila y sacude la cabeza.

"Lo que tú digas. No me interesa.", lo interrumpe, siendo el desgraciado maleducado que Draco siempre ha sabido que es.

Malfoy abre la boca para contestar, pero Harry le da la espalda y sigue en lo suyo.

"No me importa, _Malfoy_."

Y en el fondo es eso, que nunca le ha importado. Las cosas serían distintas si no fuera así, y Draco no debería dejar que una cosa estúpida como esa le afectara. Así que no lo hace, muerde su mejilla por adentro y la próxima vez que Potter lo mira por sobre su hombro, le dedica su expresión más agria.

Harry deja que un escalofrío lo recorra entero.

Es sólo que Malfoy lo irrita como nadie. Le da hasta ganas de _patearlo_, como te gustaría patear las cosas que no te resultan, o aquello que simplemente no quiere salir bien.

Draco no está dispuesto a rebajarse todavía más, y mira escéptico el rasguño que minutos atrás le había hecho despedirse para siempre de la paternidad. No que el prospecto lo emocionara mucho para empezar.

Supone que algo tiene que ver con aquellos recuerdos traumáticos de elfos domésticos en delantales blancos con vuelillo, pero es difícil de saber.

Harry por su parte no está inmerso en reflexiones trascendentales sobre niñeces pasadas y futuros próximos, sino muy involucrado en el proceso de ponerse el sweater, verde con una línea gris paralela al cuello, sus movimientos controlados.

Cuando la simple tarea de vestirse se convierte en algo complicado de pura neurosis, Harry abandona la esperanza y se da vuelta, señalando a Draco con un dedo largo y acusador.

El efecto-amenaza se diluye un poco por la manga que cuelga vacía por sobre su brazo.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu _problema_, Malfoy?", empieza, y Draco sube con cuidado esta vez El Implemento Metálico Del Mal, las cejas bien arriba. Harry parpadea, momentáneamente distraído. "Eres un exagerado."

Draco no ve como esta característica suya, esa que su madre solía llamar _sensibilidad_, tiene que ver con la situación.

"¿Y?", suelta, el mentón alto. _¡Puntiagudo!_, aúlla Harry dentro de su cabeza.

Potter respira tan brusco que las aletas de la nariz le tiemblan.

"Piensas que todo se trata sobre ti."

Malfoy se rehúsa a responder y Harry parece complacido, dentro de su histeria.

"No te importa nada que no te afecte directamente."

El rubio se encoge de hombros y abrocha su nueva camisa blanca, el cuello rígido.

"Eres egoísta y malcriado y desagradable."

No es que a Draco le importe lo que Potter pueda o no decir sobre su persona – porque no debería importarle ese cuatro ojos hijo de puta, y no lo hace -, pero hay ocasiones en que lo domina un poderoso deseo de simplemente_ patearlo_.

Sus modales son más grandes que sus impulsos por esta vez, y se pone la chaqueta, de la misma tela negra del resto del disfraz. Tiene una especie de cruz alrededor de un brazo, alguna clase de insignia en rojo y blanco. Draco cree recordar que tiene algo que ver con la fortuna, pero Runas viene y se va.

"Y tu pelo es estúpido.", termina Harry, aferrándose a últimos recursos.

Draco abre y cierra la boca, horrorizado.

"¡Porque eso es _tan_ maduro, Potter!", estalla por fin y Harry se pone tan colorado que siente su cara arder.

"Como si subirse a los hombros de alguien con un pedazo de tela encima fuera pura _genialidad_.", le recuerda. Draco respira indignado.

"¡Tenía trece años!", se defiende como puede. "De haber funcionado habría sido brillante."

Potter alza las manos con violencia.

"¡De haber funcionado me hubiera roto el cuello, Malfoy!", grita, los costados de su boca torcidos amargamente.

"Exactamente.", sonríe Draco y Harry se abalanza sobre él, un remolino furioso de verde y plata.

Malfoy tiembla de rabia, Harry lo siente en su pecho que sube y baja errático, y un placer oscuro lo sacude a él también cuando estrella los hombros del rubio contra el piso y el sonido que este emite le va directo a las venas. Draco nota la sangre agolparse contra sus mejillas, la humillación cosquilleando debajo de su piel, como mil pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le dejan la cabeza extrañamente liviana.

Las manos de Harry se aferran a sus brazos cual anillos de metal caliente y Draco se atraganta con un rugido de ira, retorciéndose debajo de Potter y al mismo tiempo intentando estrellar una de sus rodillas en alguna parte _blanda_ del maldito.

Harry exhala por la boca, la lengua y los labios secos. El aire enfebrecido golpea a Malfoy en plena cara.

Draco se recuerda a sí mismo, colorado y con el orgullo por los pies, no dejar jamás que Potter le salte encima cada vez que su temperamento se salga de control.

"¿Terminaste ya?", dice por entre medio de los dientes. La media sonrisa que florece en la boca del moreno es un agravio final.

Harry afloja los dedos y Malfoy aprovecha de darle un empujón para ponerse de pie, sacudiendo luego polvo invisible de sus mangas.

"Le van a quedar marcas.", piensa Harry, los nudillos todavía lívidos. "_Ojalá_ le queden marcas."

Draco se pone brusco el gorro oscuro sobre la cabeza. Un mechón infinitamente rubio va a curvarse detrás de su oreja y un calor abrasivo se enciende en la base del estómago de Harry, quien tiene que cerrar los ojos para controlarse.

"Ahórratelo, Potter.", escupe Draco, un pulso ensordecedor de violencia corriéndole por la piel. Harry cierra la boca y se cruza de brazos, los protectores de cuero – los que se le habían enterrado a Draco en el abdomen – tensos sobre sus codos.

Malfoy sonríe su sonrisita desagradable, esa que Harry cree que es sólo para irritarlo pero Draco conoce mejor.

"Esta fue la última vez que me pones las manos encima.", exclama Draco, los ojos ardiendo por el esfuerzo de mantener el odio adentro.

Harry se atora, rojo, y Draco lo mira como si hubiera perdido la razón.

"Cuál es tu _problema_.", dice sorprendido, y Harry se apresura en ajustar a tirones las correas de cuero de sus guantes.

"¿O si no?", provoca, todavía un poco rosado.

Draco Malfoy lo mira y sacude la cabeza, el labio superior curvado con desdén.

"No tengo tiempo para esto."

Se siente un poco como deja vu, escuchar las mismas palabras que él mismo había pronunciado saliendo de la boca de Malfoy, que es sin duda tan distinto en todos los aspectos, piensa Harry con un poco de desdén.

"Yo ya estoy listo.", dice Draco más que nada por llenar el silencio. Mira a Potter una última vez, parado allí como un idiota, los ojos grandes tras el cristal de sus lentes y vestido todo con su ropa. El sentimiento de vacío se ve sacudido por el cosquilleo de la rabia que sólo mirarlo le provoca.

"Puedes quedarte con eso.", agrega, antes de salir. "Me ahorras el trabajo de quemarlo."

Harry se tarda en reaccionar una vez que se encuentra solo, y frunce el ceño.

"Puedes quedarte con eso.", imita con una voz aguda, moviendo las manos. "Sí claro."

Recoge irritado su mochila y abandona el lugar, la sirena en la pared parpadeando bonita e insustancial.

* * *

Blaise entrecierra los ojos cuando nota los baúles cerrados y la falta de ropa dando vuelta alrededor.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?", exige y Crabbe pasa saliva, tendido en su cama.

"Nada. Estoy descansando después del almuerzo.", contesta y Blaise sacude la cabeza.

"¿Piensas que soy _estúpido_?", alza la voz, con un movimiento amplio de brazos para señalar la habitación. "Dime lo que está pasando, Vincent."

"Nada.", repite entonces Crabbe, los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera, qué, piensa Blaise, como si estuviera pidiéndole qué.

Zabini se sienta en el borde de la cama y recorre con sus ojos oscuros la cara de su compañero.

Vincent Crabbe golpea el colchón con ambas manos y este rebota.

"No intentes usar la culpa para hacerme hablar.", exclama con el rostro alterado, y Blaise también siente ganas de gritar.

"Entonces dime.", dice sin dejar de mirarlo. "Dímelo todo."

Crabbe vuelve a recostarse, respirando duro, y clava la vista en el techo.

"Para qué si ya lo sabes. Nos vamos.", gruñe.

Es diferente creer que sabes algo y _saber_ que lo sabes; Blaise se da cuenta de esto no sin su cuota de desesperación.

"A dónde, ¿esta noche? Estás loco", las palabras fluyen de su boca. "¿Estás seguro? No estés cometiendo algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Crabbe se pasa las manos por la cara y se frota los ojos, tenso.

"Sí a todo y estaremos bien y _sí_", agrega mirándolo fijo. "Nada que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión."

Blaise duda antes de continuar.

"¿Y Draco?", dice por fin y el semblante de Crabbe se desmorona. "Estás enfermo, si no le dices nunca lo va a entender, nunca te va a perdonar."

"¡Igual no me perdonaría!", los ojos de Vincent brillan peligrosamente y Blaise recuerda esa época en que se dedicaba a robarles las mascotas a los demás hasta que Draco se quejó por el hedor a muerte y tuvo que parar. "Tú sabes que igual no lo haría."

"No, no _sé_ y tú tampoco si no lo intentas.", estalla Blaise, cansado de ser el mediador y de que la gente _asuma _y…, "Si lo dejas así yo _no sé_ qué es capaz de hacer."

"Sí sabes.", interrumpe Goyle de pronto, abriendo las cortinas de su cama. Infeliz, reflexiona Blaise. Habla sólo cuando sabe que ya perdí el control. "No te hagas el que no. Draco va a salir de aquí para irse directo con papito y lo que él quiera."

"Draco es grande ya, toma sus propias decisiones.", se irrita Zabini, de golpe teniendo que justificar a su amigo, el amigo de _todos_ ellos.

"Sí, y lo triste es que esa es _su_ decisión.", escupe Goyle. "Y es horrible y está mal, pero lo sabes. Draco Malfoy va a ser un mortífago quieras o no creerlo."

Blaise Zabini no piensa en la masa muscular de Gregory Goyle –quien tal vez tiene el doble de su peso solamente en sus brazos- cuando se le arroja encima, furioso.

Sí lo piensa segundos luego, su cabeza firme entre las manos del otro, como si fuera a partirla como a una nuez.

"Suéltalo.", habla Crabbe. "No sacamos nada con pelearnos entre nosotros."

"Tranquilízate.", advierte Goyle antes de hacerlo y Blaise frota la piel enrojecida de su cuello, molesto.

"Si se van de aquí así", explica lento. "Van a ser traidores para los dos lados. Porque los mortífagos _sabrán _que no están entre sus filas y los demás pensarán que _sí_ lo están."

Crabbe finge no escucharlo mientras se acerca a Goyle.

"Viviremos con eso.", repone este.

Crabbe se voltea a mirar a Blaise, la misma expresión indescifrable de antes en su cara.

"¿Entiendes, Zabini? Viviremos.", susurra bajito con su voz ronca y Draco abre la puerta bruscamente, con la expresión agria de quien vive por obligación.

"Qué", suelta amargo. "¿Se murió alguien?"

Camina hacia su cama riéndose sin humor, pálido y desgastado como una camisa que ha sido lavada demasiadas veces en muy poco tiempo. Sin suavizantes.

"Te perdiste el almuerzo.", dice Blaise y Malfoy se encoge de hombros, vestido todo de negro con una ropa que no es suya.

"No, Draco, no es lo mismo.", vuelve a hablar, la voz forzadamente suave. "No sé cuándo la gente se va a dar cuenta de que no está bien."

"Jódete, Zabini, en serio. Si quieres hacerme una escenita espérate a que me interese primero.", Draco inyecta todo el veneno que puede, y la enormidad de lo que está sucediendo le llega a Blaise como un golpe en la cara.

Draco no entiende y no entiende nada, piensa Blaise, de repente triste. Crabbe tampoco y Goyle se rehúsa a saber.

Blaise se pregunta qué va a suceder cuando sea él el último que quede.

"Malagradecido de mierda.", interviene Crabbe y Draco centra su negatividad en él. "De verdad no te das cuenta, ¿cuándo va a ser el día en que aprendas a ver más allá de tus propios problemas?"

Draco va a responder, la cara torcida en una mueca desagradable, cuando Goyle dice muy, muy lento y muy fuerte:

"Los extrañaré."

Crabbe traga con dificultad y Draco mira a su alrededor primero irritado y luego con confusión. Blaise suspira.

El mundo igual se tenía que acabar.

"Nos vamos cuando empiece la fiesta. Verás, supusimos que ahí todo el mundo va a estar ocupado con eso como para fijarse en nosotros.", sigue.

"¿Irse adónde? ¿Por qué?", el tono de Draco es afilado.

"A Durmstrang. Solicitamos un traslado y nos aceptaron. Nuestros padres consideran que es lo mejor para nosotros."

"Mentira.", se enoja Draco. "Me hubieran dicho, yo también me hubiera ido."

"No.", se enoja también Crabbe. "Tú no tendrías nada que hacer en ese lugar."

"¡Es mejor que esta porquería!", se empeña Draco. "Enseñan la magia que _necesitamos_ saber."

"No tienes nada que hacer con esa magia tampoco.", dice Goyle y Draco se cruza de brazos.

"¿Ah no?", sisea. "¿Y supongo que ustedes dos sí?"

Blaise respira adentro y afuera antes de que Crabbe vuelva a hablar.

"No, nosotros tampoco.", dice muy suave. "Draco, no vamos a llegar a Durmstrang. Nuestros padres querían sacarnos de aquí y ponernos a entrenar porque obviamente somos muy idiotas como para aprender algo más. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?"

Draco mira a Blaise y a Crabbe y a Goyle, y de nuevo.

"¿Cómo que no van a llegar?", pregunta.

"No queremos eso. Draco. Vamos a escapar."

Blaise observa con una especie de calma que ha superado los límites de la normalidad como la verdad tuerce las facciones del rubio y lo hace sentarse de golpe sobre la cama más cercana.

"Mentira.", es su respuesta automática.

"Verdad.", mueve la cabeza Goyle. "Draco. ¿Entiendes?"

"No soy idiota.", estalla este, sin verdadero rencor.

La realidad de la situación se cierne sobre sus cabezas y los ojos de Malfoy se cierran por unos segundos.

"¿Por qué?", dice al final y Crabbe aprieta su palma derecha contra la izquierda de Goyle.

Por esto, lee Blaise en sus caras. Por nosotros. Porque queremos una vida que sea nuestra, nuestras propias decisiones y no vivir en el terror de esconder lo que se nos es tan natural. Entiendes, Draco, quieren decir esos ojos abiertos. Entiendes.

"No queremos las vidas de nuestros padres", es lo que finalmente sale de sus bocas. Es pulcro y profesional. "Queremos más."

Es Slytherin.

Draco se pone de pie y abandona la habitación.

Pero Blaise ha leído en la angustia de su cara que él, también, ha entendido.

* * *

Harry debería haber visto la intención en sus ojos desde un principio, pero cosas obvias como estas simplemente lo _evaden_ muchas veces. Así que cuando Hermione camina hacia él, mochila cargada al hombro y aire de perfecta normalidad, Harry debería haberse dado cuenta. _Debería_ es la palabra clave en esta oración.

No lo hace y su amiga es rápida en acorralarlo, Ron saliendo de la nada un segundo después. Harry casi salta cuando lo siente aparecer a su lado.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta.", propone el pelirrojo, tomándolo de un brazo mientras Hermione hace lo propio con el otro. "No deberías andar por ahí vestido de esa manera. Es insultante.", agrega ligeramente.

"Y yo que comenzaba a sentirme mal al respecto.", le gruñe Harry, intentando librarse. Ron lo ignora olímpicamente.

"No te vas a escapar esta vez.", advierte Hermione cuando Harry la mira vengativo.

"Vamos a hablar.", agrega Ron con una expresión oscura que desmiente completamente lo dicho.

"No pueden obligarme si no quiero.", forcejea Harry mientras el huerto de calabazas se materializa poco a poco enfrente.

"Ya superaron su cuota de inmadurez.", advierte Hermione irritada. "Vamos a hablar, les guste o no, porque así es como la gente normal soluciona sus problemas y eso es _exactamente_ lo que vamos a hacer."

Harry siente que sería inapropiado hacerle notar cómo y de cuántas maneras ellos _no_ son 'gente normal', pero la tentación es poderosa en cuanto sus ojos encuentran la cara pecosa de su, entre comillas, mejor amigo.

Ron se apoya de mal humor contra una de las matas y Harry se voltea en la dirección contraria. Su actitud hace que el cerebro de Hermione _duela_.

Ninguno de los dos hace ningún gesto de querer comenzar a hablar como su amiga desearía que lo hicieran, así que decide tomar el camino de la fuerza, que es lo que Molly Weasley y seis años de convivencia le han enseñado es efectivo.

Porque Hermione Granger es una chica inteligente, carajo.

"Harry, Ron lo siente.", exclama ante un horrorizado Weasley. "Ron, Harry lo siente."

La explosión de voces hace que una bandada de aves negras emprenda el vuelo sobre sus cabezas.

"Lo hacen.", chilla Granger por sobre el griterío de sus amigos, interponiéndose entre ambos, que de pronto han decidido reconsiderar sus ideas acerca de la cercanía física.

Antes de que Harry pueda seguir expresando todo lo que esto es una porquería, Hermione saca su varita y con un movimiento rápido, los enmudece.

"Hombres", respira agitada, poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. "No entienden con nada."

Ron gesticula rabioso, rojo hasta las raíces y Harry sonríe con una especie de mueca torcida que Hermione nota sin alegría.

"Esta situación es muy incómoda para mí. No sé por qué insisten en repetirla; pensé que haberse dejado de hablar hasta que uno de ustedes casi muriera en Cuarto les habría quitado las ganas de portarse como ineptos, pero veo que no es el caso. Me rehúso a ser mediadora, así que háganlo de una vez y solucionen su dilema.", suspira la chica, notando con perversa satisfacción como Ron prosigue en sus intentos de auto-generarse un aneurisma.

A Harry le encantaría gritar un poco más o por lo menos decir algo que suene remotamente inteligente, pero tal vez –y esto es horrible- Malfoy tenga razón y de verdad tenga algún problema, porque lo único que su cerebro pareciera capaz de articular es "Harry _no_ lo siente". Y no cree que a Hermione le haga mucha gracia.

Ron alza la mano derecha y espera hasta que Granger le de la palabra, regodeándose en su fetiche de alumno-profesor.

"¿Es por Malfoy?", dice cuando puede hablar. "¿Tiene algo que ver? Porque lo vimos pasar poco antes de encontrarte y… No sé, ¿son amigos ahora? ¿Es por eso que ya no me dices nada y vas por ahí planeando _fiestas_ y cosas con él?", sus pecas se juntan unas con otras cuando arruga la nariz. "Eso podría entenderlo, Harry. Lo que no entiendo es que mierda está _mal_ contigo."

Harry también levanta una mano cuando Hermione se voltea a mirarlo, expectante.

"Nunca sería amigo de _Malfoy_, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Además que no puedo creer que la única razón que tengas para pensar que nos hemos distanciado es que te he _reemplazado_, con _Malfoy_ para rematar.", dice rápidamente. "Y no tengo nada mal."

"¿Aparte de la cabeza, dices?", gruñe Ron y Hermione lo chista. "No es la única razón, está bien. Hay otra.", sigue, el gesto huraño. "Y es que te hayas cansado de mí."

Harry traga mientras considera esto, los cálidos ojos Weasley mirando al piso.

"No voy a rogarte nada, Harry.", dice el pelirrojo, la voz ronca. "No debería por qué hacerlo y no lo voy a hacer. Es sólo que con todo lo que llevamos juntos hubiera pensado que nuestra amistad valía… más."

"Yo", empieza Harry y se queda callado. "Exageré tal vez cuando te dije que te habías portado como cualquier cosa menos como mi amigo. Estaba, er, enojado."

Ron respira hondo cuando vuelve a mirarlo.

"Tampoco debí dudar de tu amistad, um, de verdad esa fue la rabia hablando. Y también siento lo de tu cama.", termina con una mueca, la nuca ardiendo. "Pero hubiera agradecido si te hubieras acercado a mí no solamente cuando las cosas te estaban saliendo mal con Hermione; eso me hirió. Eh. Un poquito."

Hermione mira desconcertada de un lado a otro.

"¿Mal cómo?", pregunta y Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, entiendo.", sonríe a medias Ron. "Las chicas a veces tienen esa capacidad de mierda, ¿eh?"

"_¡Ron!_", se escandaliza ella.

"Dímelo a mí.", contesta Harry recordando a Cho y su Diluvio Bíblico.

"Increíble.", resopla la bruja antes de estrellar un dedo en el pecho de Harry, el ceño fruncido.

"Vi lo que hiciste con Malfoy, Harry.", acusa y Harry Potter se encuentra de pronto _Muy Incómodo_. "¡Vestirlo de Nazi, nada más!"

"Primero que nada, yo no lo vestí.", murmura mirando a Ron de reojo, buscando apoyo varonil para las circunstancias. "Lo encontré apropiado; es todo."

"Nazi.", colabora fielmente Ron, a quien el término le recuerda algo con mucho pepperoni. "Hermione, sigues repitiendo esa palabra y no sé si sabes lo que significa."

"_Por favor_, Ronald.", se exaspera ella dedicándole una mirada cabreada que lo reta a volver a desafiar su infinito conocimiento. "Y Harry Potter", se gira agitando un dedo en su dirección. "Te apuesto a que él ni siquiera sabe lo que implica."

Harry se encoge de hombros, pensando que si en la Comunidad Mágica es habitual vestir de púrpura y colores eléctricos, tal vez no sea tan relevante.

"No pensaste en los descendientes de Alemanes, y mucho menos en los Judíos que asisten a Hogwarts y, honestamente, un poco de consideración no te-", Ron le da tres palmaditas en la espalda y Hermione vuelve a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Harry cree que tal vez es una técnica aprendida de Madam Pince. La exposición prolongada a su semblante agrio y bibliotecario obviamente han afectado a Hermione más de lo aconsejado.

"¿Podemos _no_ hablar sobre el hurón por cinco minutos que sea?", pide Ron y Hermione vuelve a voltearse hacia Harry con una expresión crítica en su rostro.

"Sí, eso sería ciertamente un avance en su condición.", dice tras un segundo de reflexión.

"¿Condición?", pregunta Harry y Ron lo mira como pidiéndole disculpas. "¿Qué _condición_?"

"Perdona.", dice efectivamente. "Pero te has comportado como un loco. Ginny no paraba de decirnos en el desayuno como el 'pobre de Colin Creevey' no dejaba de llorar porque tú lo", Ron se rasca la cabeza, confundido. "Asaltaste o algo."

La cara de Harry se colorea y Hermione se cruza de brazos.

"Eso no estuvo nada de bien, Harry, en serio. Entiendo que Colin pueda pasarse con lo de las fotos, ¿pero amenazarlo para quitárselas? Sabes lo sensible que es."

Harry se mete las manos a los bolsillos y agacha la cabeza bajo el escrutinio de sus amigos.

"No se quejaba mientras yo lo, er, amenazaba.", murmura incómodo.

"También.", Hermione se muerde el labio y no continúa. Ron juguetea con las piedras bajo sus zapatillas.

Es casi como si hubiera una baja de temperatura en el ambiente.

Harry sabe sobre qué se trata, pero no está listo para discutir la muerte de Sirius en el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid como si se tratara de las probabilidades de los Chudley Cannons de ganar el campeonato.

"No quiero hablar al respecto.", se apresura en exclamar y Ron y Hermione se miran como si estuvieran esperando esa reacción.

"Harry, es sólo que, estamos preocupados por ti.", dice Hermione.

"Mamá dijo que era bueno que te diésemos espacio para lamentar su m-muerte pero", Ron no se ve feliz. "No parece que lo superes."

"Dije", Harry dice por entre sus dientes. "Que no quiero hablar al respecto."

Hermione suspira.

"Es que ya no puedes seguir evadiéndolo, Harry. No es sano, no te hace bien."

Él agarra su varita escondida dentro de su manga y frunce el entrecejo.

"¿Sabes que otra cosa no me hace bien?", estalla por fin y Ron le indica a Hermione silencio. "Que fue mi culpa. Que es otra cosa que no alcancé a tener, y es horrible y es _egoísta_, Hermione, pero no alcancé a disfrutar algo que _debería haber podido_. De nuevo.", hace una pausa áspera y todas sus barreras parecen derrumbarse. "Ni siquiera alcancé a conocerlo bien, y la Sra. Weasley dijo que Sirius veía en mí a mi padre, pero eso estaba perfecto conmigo si iba a significar que me tratara como si fuera cercano, yo…"

Harry traga enojado.

"Pero no alcancé a saber cómo sería la vida que Sirius me ofrecía y no alcancé a tenerlo como familia, y además de pasarse doce años en Azkaban, todo el año pasado estuvo encerrado en una casa que odiaba, con Kreacher y", Hermione hace ademán de acercarse pero Harry retrocede. "¿Y sabes por qué es mi culpa, por qué está muerto y por qué _no_ quiero seguir hablando al respecto? Porque de no haber querido solucionar yo las cosas, de no haber querido _salvarlo_ como quería que él me salvase de los Dursleys, él no tendría que haber corrido a rescatarme. Si yo no hubiese estado allí, nada-"

"Oh.", exclama ella y se cubre la boca con las manos. "¡Oh, _Harry_! ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué tú lo provocaste todo, que Sirius – miembro de la Orden – no hubiera luchado contra Bellatrix igual?"

"¡No en esas circunstancias y NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!", grita él, pero ella continúa.

"Si quieres culpar a alguien, ya sabes quién es el responsable. Sirius hubiese peleado contra los Mortífagos todos los días de su vida si fuese necesario. ¡Voldemort es el único culpable! ¡Voldemort les quitó a él y a ti a James y a Lily Potter! Que tú hayas sobrevivido no te hace culpable.", el labio inferior de Hermione tiembla y Ron se ve pálido entre sus pecas. "Que tú estés vivo demuestra solamente lo mucho que te amaban, y nosotros también lo hacemos, así que nunca, _nunca_ más vuelvan a salir esas palabras de tu boca, Harry James Potter."

Con un gemido, se arroja contra su pecho y le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

Harry se tensa de inmediato, pero Hermione no lo suelta.

"Puedes llegar a ser tan tonto.", solloza en su hombro y Harry traga varias veces para librarse de la sensación incómoda en su garganta. "Tan, tan tonto."

Ron pone sus manos grandes en sus brazos y aprieta. Harry lo mira.

"Bueno, amigo, si ella lo dice.", se ríe nervioso, y Harry pone su cabeza sobre la de Hermione, envolviendo su rostro en una inmensidad rizada.

"Perdón.", susurra ronco. "Perdónenme."

Y ellos lo hacen.

* * *

Blaise encuentra a Draco sentado en los peldaños afuera del Gran Hall, y se deja caer a su lado, mirando de reojo como el rubio parece no notarlo.

"Hay tantas cosas que no sé.", dice por fin, sonando perplejo. "No sé cómo empezó su relación ni cuando comenzaron a planear esta- salida."

Blaise guarda silencio hasta que Draco ladea su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Dicen que a veces la ignorancia es equivalente a la felicidad.", los ojos de Draco parecen demasiado grises bajo el sol que se arranca. "Pero yo no sé tantas cosas y no me siento feliz."

Ambos observan una bandada de aves negras volar a la distancia.

"No estoy acostumbrado a que tomen decisiones sin mí.", sigue. "Y creo que no me acostumbraré tampoco a no tenerlos conmigo."

"Segundo Año.", ofrece Blaise. "Despertaron semi desnudos dentro de un armario cerca del comedor. Comenzó a volverse costumbre."

Draco parpadea.

"Segundo, uh.", sacude la cabeza sonriendo. "Siempre fueron tan precoces."

Blaise estira los brazos por detrás de su espalda para poder mirar mejor las nubes que pasan.

"Y en Cuarto fueron juntos al Baile, ¿recuerdas? Hasta combinaron sus túnicas.", vuelve a hablar y Draco se ríe.

"¡Todos pensamos que no habían conseguido pareja!"

"Oh, ese era el plan.", sonríe Zabini. "Pero si mirabas de cerca podías notar los intentos de Crabbe por lograr que Goyle bailara una pieza. Claro que terminaron comiendo más chocolate de lo debido y aventurándose entre los rosales."

"Donde vieron a Fleur Delacour desnuda.", Draco comienza a unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

"Oh, sí, fue un tremendo trauma para el pobre de Goyle.", Blaise empuja a Draco con su hombro. "Dijo que nunca entendería cuál era su atractivo."

"Todo ese pelo platinado y su _boca_.", contesta Malfoy un poco amargo.

"Lo mismo podría ser dicho de ti.", respira Blaise poniéndose serio. Draco sacude la cabeza y su cabello atrapa la luz.

"No soy como tú, Zabini. Soy muy flaco. Tengo el pelo muy claro y el mentón puntudo.", Blaise quiere hablar pero Draco continúa. "Tengo los colores de mi padre, pero las facciones de mamá. No sienta bien. Sé que no soy _bonito_, así que no te esfuerces."

"Hay mucha gente que no piensa así.", Blaise traga el exceso de saliva en su boca. "Draco. Yo creo que estás bien tal y como eres."

Draco Malfoy apoya su mentón afilado en su propio pecho y lo mira a los ojos.

"Te dije que no te esforzaras.", susurra, y Zabini aprieta los puños en el auto control inmenso que es no tocarlo.

"Todo va a estar bien.", le asegura en cambio. "Ellos no estarán aquí, pero serán felices. Y nosotros también."

"Hm.", asiente Draco. "De nuevo tu famoso optimismo."

"Puedo prestarte un poco si te hace falta.", hace una mueca. "Y yo tampoco soy _bonito_."

La risa de Draco - ¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba ese sonido? – lo lleva a apoyar su frente contra su hombro, y Blaise observa como paralizado el contraste de ese pelo rubio en su túnica negra de colegio.

"Oh, no, no eres _bonito_, Blaise, eres solamente tan _guapo_.", se ahoga Draco contra la tela. "El otro día Finnigan comenzó a hablarme sobre tus fabulosos _pómulos_, por Merlín."

Blaise inclina su rostro hacia la cabeza de Draco, quien se ríe como una hiena para ocultar las dos lágrimas que Blaise ve deslizándose por sus mejillas.

"Todo va a", comienza a decir, pero Draco vuelve a sentarse correctamente, sus ojos delineados con rosado.

"No.", dice, su voz de vuelta a la normalidad. "Las cosas están cambiando. Y esta falta de control me está volviendo loco."

Blaise Zabini cierra la boca y ambos vuelven a mirar el horizonte oscurecer.

* * *

Harry se dirige solo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres mientras Ron acompaña a Hermione hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Al pelirrojo todavía le falta cambiarse a su disfraz – "_Una máscara blanca y un sombrero puntiagudo, oh, Nott cree que es tan gracioso, el bastardo."_ – y Hermione no asistirá.

"Me tocó Pansy Parkinson.", había sido toda su explicación.

Las escaleras comienzan a moverse a su derecha y Harry siente que es más fácil respirar.

"Potter.", exclama una voz desagradablemente familiar. "Que suerte encontrarte."

Harry se voltea y allí está Malfoy, sonriendo como un maníaco.

Si esto es _suerte_, se cuestiona Harry, no quiere saber cómo será la desgracia.

"Malfoy.", contesta inseguro de las intenciones del Slytherin y la escoba en sus manos.

"Estuve pensando.", empieza Draco, sin decirle a Potter que al volver a su dormitorio Vincent y Gregory lo abrazaron como si quisieran dejar grabado entre sus brazos la forma de su esqueleto, y que Blaise le había aconsejado a regañadientes ir a atormentar a Harry Potter un rato si iba a significar mejorarle el ánimo. "Que dado que _yo_ tengo que usar un _gorro_, tú también necesitas algún accesorio."

Harry eleva una ceja.

Malfoy eleva las dos.

"Así que, toma, Potter, la parte final de tu disfraz.", dice Draco alargándole su Nimbus 2001, una sonrisa firme en la cara.

Harry desconfía de inmediato.

"¿Ansioso de que la monte alguien que sí tiene oportunidades de ganar?", responde sin tomar la escoba. "Piérdete, Malfoy; no soy idiota. La hechizaste o algo."

Malfoy hace un ruidito impaciente con la lengua.

"No haría algo así, Potter.", insiste con una mirada mitad burlona, mitad herida, en un tono que casi, casi suena a verdad.

"Ja.", exclama Potter y Draco se ve obligado a murmurar que sí, lo haría, ¿a quién intentaba engañar?

Harry comienza a buscar una ruta de escape.

"¿Le tienes miedo a mi _escoba_, Potter?", prueba Draco otra vez, bajando las pestañas de esa manera en que Blaise las baja cuando intenta seducir a un profesor.

Harry resopla indignado, claramente inmune.

"Ya no tenemos once, crece ya.", dice con toda la intención de darse una vuelta y dejarlo allí con su tonto palo en la mano.

"Nadie que te viera lo pensaría así.", se mofa Draco. "En serio, Potter. ¿Retardo hormonal, hm?"

La única razón por la que Harry no se va inmediatamente es porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, en serio. No es que esté _obsesionado_ ni nada. Tontas Hermione-Teorías.

Se colorea entero, no por la alusión directa de Malfoy y su pequeña mente pervertida, sino porque, realmente… ¿Baño de Prefectos, escasas horas atrás, hola?

"Ya te vi el pito, Malfoy.", repone con crudeza. "A mí no me puedes engañar."

Draco se sonroja más rosa que carmín y Harry medita que sí, tal vez su sutileza no es lo que se llamaría sutil, pero entonces el estúpido brazo de Malfoy que sujeta la escoba tiembla un poco y no, no, no, piensa el moreno. En la vida de Harry Potter muchas y variadas cosas bizarras podrán suceder, pero no es una de ellas reconfortar a Draco Puto Malfoy sobre el tamaño de su… No.

"Bien, jódete entonces.", escupe Draco. "Pero después no me lloriquees porque no me pongo este estúpido gorro Made in China, lo que sea que eso quiera decir."

Las insignias plateadas relucen en el piso donde Draco lo arroja luego de quitárselo de la cabeza, alborotando su pelo prácticamente albino.

Harry tiene la aguda impresión de que es una reacción habitual. Quizás Malfoy pateaba las canillas de Lucius cuando éste no quería comprarle helados.

"¡Pero es parte del disfraz!", reclama Harry inútilmente, y Draco lo mira como si fuera un bicho.

"La escoba o nada, Potty.", insiste, los ojos claros entrecerrados.

Potter se retuerce el pelo con un gruñido –y en serio, piensa Draco, ese pobre, desafortunado cabello no tiene la culpa.

"Bien.", acepta entre dientes, cerrando los dedos sobre el mango pulido de madera. "Pero si está encantada, te juro que…"

La sonrisa de Draco es como el sol, le duele a Harry mirarla.

"¿Me juras qué?", con una risotada, recoge el gorro y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Una última miradita maligna en la dirección de Potter y vuelve a reír. "Mantén las manos ocupadas esta noche, ¿eh, Potter?"

Harry aúlla furioso cuando se da cuenta de que la Nimbus está pegada a sus dedos y no se quiere soltar. Es un sonido _hermoso_.  
Draco se relaja antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Harry no ha logrado zafarse de la Nimbus 2001 maldita cuando ya es hora de que comience la fiesta y Seamus lo encuentra y empieza a apremiarlo.

"Se ve bien tal y como está, ya déjate de ser una chica al respecto.", le recrimina ante su infinito horror.

"No es eso, Seamus, Malfoy acaba de jugarme una mala pasada y lo único que puedes decirme es-", Harry deja de hablar cuando Seamus lo mira como diciéndole 'adelante, Harry, si quieres puedes seguir probando mi punto'. Bueno, piensa Harry, _mierda_.

"¿No quieres ayudar a quitármela?", pregunta con creciente desesperación.

Seamus Finnigan revisa su reflejo en el cristal de las ventanas.

"No es que no quiera", dice con dulzura, pasando los dedos por su cabello color arena. "Es sólo que si llegamos tarde al evento que ayudamos a organizar y me pierdo un segundo de Blaise Zabini en la ropa que _yo_ escogí para él..."

Seamus suspira y Harry siente su rostro oscurecerse.

"No es que no me importes, Harry, pero tendría que matarte."

Los ojos del irlandés brillan divertidos pero Harry no puede ver lo gracioso en la situación.

"Bien.", gruñe mientras lo sigue por el pasillo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. "No me ayudes entonces."

El pijama blanco con rayas azules con que está vestido Seamus reluce bajo las luces violetas una vez que entran.

La sonrisa de Finnigan es amplia y centelleante, también.

Todavía hay luz suficiente como para observar a los asistentes, pero Harry nota con preocupación como esta decrece poco a poco en tonalidades púrpuras y verdes.

"Electrónica, Harry. Seguro la has bailado.", urge Seamus agitando el osito de felpa que sujeta en la mano. Hay una etiqueta multicolor que Harry sospecha es de su creación en el bolsillo delantero de su pijama, con el logo 'Zabini Love'.

Ante la mirada de Harry, Seamus se cruza de brazos.

"Te acostumbrarás.", promete mientras lo abandona cerca de una mesa larga llena de refrescos de piña y cócteles de camarones.

La fiesta todavía no ha comenzado, pero ya la gente comienza a llegar.

Harry se siente un poco idiota parado allí, el mango de la escoba apoyado contra sus costillas. Como decoración.

Ginny, vestida de blanco y negro, con una peluca rizada y rubia cubriendo su tono cobrizo natural, se acerca a saludarlo.

"Soy Madonna al estilo Marilyn.", le parlotea entusiasmada. Harry intenta sonreírle. "Logró poner de moda cosas _indecentes_, mamá no aprobaría."

Neville camina hacia ellos luchando con sus sandalias color bronce.

"Creo que soy una especie de soldado.", dice con expresión confundida. "Algo que ver con la historia Muggle antigua, no sé. Me hubiera gustado que no se viera tan parecido a una falda, pero qué más da."

Bajo las centelleantes luces de neón, Dean luce su sonrisa extra blanca ante el rostro aturdido de Smith.

"Bailarina de ballet.", Zacharias parece amargo. "Pensé que tú de todas las personas conocía la diferencia entre un género y el otro, Thomas."

Dean parece más cómodo con la expresión tirante de sus labios que con su usual tranquilidad.

"Oh, no. Contigo no.", responde con calma. "Quisiste vestirme de bombero, pero poner velcro en mis pantalones. Creo que estoy contento con mi resolución."

"Mejor ser desnudista que usar un tutú.", gruñe Smith arrastrando sus puntillas hacia donde Ernie, con sombrero de copa y bigote postizo, lo recibe colorado.

"Harry.", la voz de Luna lo saca de sus cavilaciones. "Veo que has decidido jugar para el otro equipo."

Vestido de pies a cabeza con el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin, Harry frunce el entrecejo.

"Antes muerto.", murmura cruzándose de brazos con la escoba bajo el codo.

"Soy pro diversidad.", asegura Luna, sendas antenas verdes creciendo sobre sus orejas. "Después de todo, ahora vengo de otro planeta."

"Eso explica muchas cosas.", interviene Lavender Brown, retorciendo sus pompones azules entre sus manos. "¿No han visto a Parvati?"

Harry parpadea un poco porque Lavender al parecer no se da cuenta que la fiesta es de disfraces, no un salón nudista provisto de lucecitas.

"Hace rato que la busco.", insiste ella, molesta.

Luna la mira de arriba abajo, deteniendo su mirada en la faldita que apenas cubre sus muslos, y la camiseta que se termina kilómetros por encima de su ombligo.

"No tienes mucho en qué buscarla.", habla pensativa y Harry comienza a buscar a Malfoy entre la multitud.

"¿Qué?", reacciona Lavender y Luna sonríe.

"Creo que la veo al lado de Hannah Abbott, sí, vestida de mariposa.", contesta mirando a la distancia.

Lavender se va y Harry comienza a impacientarse.

"Te queda bien el verde.", susurra Luna tras beber un sorbo de su copa. "Resalta tus ojos, que lindo Malfoy por pensar en eso."

"Sí, muy lindo.", dice Zabini, mientras la multitud se abre para dejarlo pasar. "Hasta brilla por su ausencia."

"Tú brillas por otras razones enteramente.", ronronea Seamus, y Zabini se voltea en sus ajustados pantalones de cuero para observarlo.

"Antes de salir Draco me prometió que sería la reina del baile.", contesta con los ojos centelleando maliciosos.

"Quizás hasta podríamos conseguirte una corona.", Seamus se muerde el labio inferior y Harry se apoya de un pie en el otro, con la incómoda sensación de que hablan de otra cosa nada que ver que él no está entendiendo.

"¿Dónde está Malfoy?", interrumpe brusco, pero Seamus sólo pronuncia más su sonrisa.

Blaise Zabini cruza los brazos sobre su torso desnudo y lo mira con desagrado.

"No lo sé, Potter, uno creería que estarías más al tanto de tu _pareja_.", dice molesto.

Harry está en pleno proceso de escandalizarse cuando divisa el pelo de Malfoy en uno de los grandes sillones contra la pared.

No está solo, una Ravenclaw de Séptimo le sonríe con brillo en los labios.

"No pierde el tiempo.", frunce el ceño Harry y Zabini se voltea a mirar.

"Zorra.", proclama torciendo su rostro atractivo en una mueca que hace que las rodillas de Seamus tiemblen.

"¿Quién, Malfoy?", Harry estira la boca en una sonrisa cínica. "Sí, yo también lo creo."

Los ojos de Zabini son oscuros aún bajo las luces centelleantes.

"No estamos aquí para discutir.", urge Seamus, apretando su oso de felpa. "Unidad de Casas y todo eso."

"Sí, unidad y blabla.", sonríe Blaise con algo parecido a la crueldad. "Draco quería jugar a ser político y mira lo que consiguió."

Harry agarra una copa de unas de las bandejas de plata flotantes y traga la mitad de su contenido de un golpe.

Seamus ladea la cabeza con la mirada fija en los pectorales oscuros de Zabini.

"Oh, estoy mirando, créeme.", sonríe implícito. "No me puedo quejar."

Harry se aleja, sorbiendo el líquido dorado que quema su garganta al pasar. Zabini nunca le ha caído bien.

"Oh, Harry, ahí estás.", la voz de Neville atraviesa por entre el ruido. "Hay tanta gente que me siento un poco perdido."

Harry no sabe muy bien cómo la Sala funciona, pero parece extenderse infinitamente, hasta el más mínimo espacio repleto de cabezas alumbradas por las extrañas luces arriba.

"Mucha gente.", asiente Harry, mirando como la Ravenclaw no le quita los ojos encima a Malfoy, mientras acaricia su rodilla.

"Ugh. Hasta cara de rata consigue acción.", Ron aparece junto a Neville. "Adiós a toda esperanza, con este disfraz maldito."

La cara de Neville se ve un poco verde, pero Harry no sabe si es palidez o neón. Ron eleva las cejas, fácilmente mirando por sobre la gente.

"¿Esa cosa brillante es mi hermana?", comenta con un silbido.

"Eres un mortífago.", dice Neville. "¿Era Nott tu pareja?"

Harry vuelve a mirar a Malfoy, quien tiene entre sus manos y repartidas a sus pies varias de las mismas copas que Harry bebe.

El rostro de Ron se oscurece.

"¿Lo has visto?", le pregunta a Neville. "Avísame si es que lo haces. Creo que debo hacerle un poco de daño."

Neville asiente rápido con la cabeza.

Sus voces parecen lejanas y Harry mira extrañado el fondo de su copa vacía.

"Eso tenía alcohol.", dice Neville y Harry lo mira. "Vi como Seamus lo traía desde nuestra Sala Común."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?", le pregunta y Neville parece avergonzado.

"Me dijo que a cambio, le diría a todo el mundo que mi disfraz es muy masculino.", explica colorado.

Ron se ríe.

"Eso puedo entenderlo.", dice mientras Harry frunce el entrecejo.

"¿De dónde lo consiguió?", insiste, y Neville se encoje de hombros.

"Ha estado siempre bajo la cama de Neville.", explica Ron. "Ya sabes, los gemelos. Seamus. La mafia."

"No sabía.", gruñe Harry, y agarra otra copa.

Ron parece preocupado. Neville todavía no se recupera del shock.

"Ahora que sabes podrías dejar de beber.", aconseja. "Eso te mata lentamente."

Harry vacía la copa y toma otra sólo porque puede.

"Yo no tengo apuro.", contesta muy serio.

Ron aprieta los labios, pero finalmente sonríe.

"Sólo no te acerques a mi hermana en ese estado.", dice dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Ni tú ni yo queremos lamentarlo."

"¿Bajo mi propia cama todo este tiempo?", gime Neville.

"Supéralo.", dice Harry y, sintiéndose generoso, le ofrece una copa.

Seamus decide dejar de acosar a Blaise Zabini por un segundo para estar con sus compañeros.

"Lavender acaba de seducir a Theodore Nott.", es lo primero que dice al llegar. "Y con seducir, me refiero a _tragarse_."

Ron estrella su puño contra su otra palma abierta.

"¡No contento con arruinar nuestra imagen, ahora el desgraciado se roba a nuestras mujeres!", ruge lleno de indignación.

"Tendría más sentido si estuvieras defendiendo el honor de una mujer que quiere que la defiendas.", repone Seamus. "Con lo que vi allá atrás, créeme. Ella no quiere."

Harry bebe la copa que Neville no quiso aceptar, con expresión curiosa.

"¿Allá atrás dónde?", pregunta.

Seamus mueve las cejas de arriba para abajo y Neville se ríe nervioso. No quiere más sorpresas, muchas gracias, su abuela no lo crió de esta manera.

"Este cuarto es _travieso_.", explica Seamus. "Si caminas frente a la pared del fondo se forma tu propio, como me gusta llamarlo, rinconcito del amor."

Ron no parece impresionado y mira a la lejanía, donde se acaban las cabezas y comienzan a apreciarse toldos de tela brillante.

"Ya veo a lo que te refieres, que mal gusto tienes.", dice Ron y Harry intenta ponerse en puntas de pies para mirar también. "Espero que sepas que nada legal ocurrirá dentro de esos pequeños antros de perversión."

"Y si tuvieras pene y menos de setenta años, descubrirías lo maravilloso que eso puede ser.", sonríe Seamus.

"Ya no puedo ver a Malfoy.", es todo lo que dice Harry.

Ron, Neville y Seamus hacen una mueca.

"Ha sido suficiente por hoy, en serio Harry.", pide el pelirrojo. "Por mucho que me duela decirte esto, deja a la rata tranquila."

"Estaba con una chica y ya no puedo verlo.", insiste Harry, sujetando firmemente una copa entre sus dedos.

"Lo cual es _fantástico_ para cualquiera de nuestra especie y debemos solidarizar, ¿no crees?", Seamus le sonríe apremiante.

"No digas estupideces, Malfoy no es de nuestra especie.", bufa Harry, decidiendo adentrarse entre el público para ir a buscarlo.

"¡No interrumpas nada que a un hermano podría gustarle!", cree escuchar mientras se aleja.

Todo parece un poco borroso y Harry se toca la cara. Sus anteojos ya no están, y parpadea confundido por un segundo. No recuerda habérselos quitado, pero no es momento de preocuparse, piensa mientras camina inestablemente hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Ese maldito de Malfoy. Con su pelo y sus muecas y nada de respeto.

"¡-quién se ha creído que es!", una chica exclama muy cerca. "Estaba _así_ de lograrlo, y llegó casi desnudo a sentarse a mi lado y a decirme que era un área reservada, que mejor me fuera a limpiar mesas."

"No puedes esperar nada más de un Slytherin, que horror."

Harry está tan cerca que la tela parece nítida. Slytherin, le dice su cabeza. El peor comportamiento. Malfoy. Sí, estás buscando a Malfoy.

Su cabeza se siente rara. Le cuesta ordenar sus pensamientos, todo parece tan liviano, como si estuviera hecho de espuma.

"Es un juego.", escucha de pronto. "Aspiras el humo y luego lo botas en la boca de otra persona."

Harry se da cuenta que puede oír porque en algún momento apoyó la cabeza contra la tela y parece estar descansando allí.

"Es de chocolate, puedes probarlo si quieres."

La voz que responde es inconfundible aún en su estado.

"Pero aquí no hay otra persona.", Malfoy contesta pronunciando raro las letras.

"Claro que hay.", la voz de Zabini suena suave como terciopelo. "Estoy yo."

Harry sacude un poco la cabeza porque algo está sucediendo allí dentro y si solamente se despejaran un momento todas sus ideas todo sería más fácil.

Draco Malfoy se ríe y luego se calla, con un sonido parecido a 'hmm'.

Ahí es cuando Harry Potter se tropieza, pierde el escaso equilibrio que mantenía y cae sobre manos y piernas frente a los dos Slytherin que se demoran en separar sus bocas.

"Er.", dice Harry, sin sentir verdadero dolor en sus rodillas. "Estaba buscándote, Malfoy."

Draco lo mira como aturdido y Blaise retira lentamente una mano de su nuca. Un poco de humo se escapa por entre sus labios.

"Es un juego, Potter.", dice por fin Malfoy, extendiéndole un cigarrillo. "¿Quieres jugar?"

* * *

**Notas.**

Es raro porque este capítulo tiene pedazos que escribí desde que se publicó el anterior hasta hace unos diez minutos atrás. Por eso puede que no haya quedado muy compacto, pero está bien, en realidad así es básicamente esta historia, muchos bits and pieces unidos. Me costó años llegar hasta acá, me da hasta vergüenza!  
Espero que a quien lo lea ojalá le guste y si es así, me lo diga en un comentario, como también si es que no le gusta, con críticas sería lo mejor del universo.

No sé qué más decir, quizás que el alcohol es muy malo? jaja  
Y que me sorprende un poco estar de nuevo en esta situación, desde que comencé hasta hoy ha pasado tanto tiempo y tanta gente. Mirando hacia atrás, están casi todas mis crisis de adolescente y no quiero crecer para pagar cuentas y esas cosas que los adultos hacen. Hasta Draco creció, y parece que el tiempo no fue muy bueno con su pelo, así que nada que hacer, nos toca a todos seguir apagando las velitas :)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
